Flukes
by XDracoMalfoysGirlX
Summary: During his 7th year Draco is charged with the task of keeping and eye on Luna Lovegood. Is there such a thing as keeping your enemies too close? Is there such a thing as tingles when you touch someone? Not really, it's all just a fluke. Right?
1. The Beginning

Chapter 1

The Beginning

She was so close to him that her warm breath fanned across his cheek and he could see the clump of black mascara that glued her middle eyelashes together. She was not the prettiest girl to look at whether up close or far away. He found nothing remotely attractive about her and he didn't mind showing it when she annoyed him.

There had been a time when he was polite about it, when he had dropped hints that he was not interested in her in any way. He used to hint that blondes were more his type, they matched his own completion, they fitted in with the rest of his family. He liked blue eyes, they went well with his own grey eyes. He liked smaller girls, he was quite tall, his shoulders pretty broad and muscular from all his Quidditch training, she was only a few inches short than him, that did not qualify as smaller so far as he was concerned.

But she hadn't listened, she hadn't taken his comments on board.

Then he had been forced to become blunt about it. He had actually told her she annoyed him, he had told her that she wasn't his type, that he wasn't attracted to her. For some unfathomable reason she never seemed to take anything in.

She giggled, a shrill sound that grated on his nerves, she lay a hand on his shoulder as she leant closer to him to continue her story.

Draco sighed heavily and rolled his eyes to indicate that she was boring him, annoying him to the point where he wanted to hex her. As usual she didn't take a blind bit of notice of him. For someone who usually got his own way with most things it was extremely irritating that Pansy Parkinson blatantly ignored him.

"And guess what happened then, Draco?"

"I woke up to find this entire one sided conversation was really nothing than a horrible nightmare?" He guess dryly.

She giggled, "No silly…."

"Then I'd better get away from it before I'm bored to death hadn't I?" He cut her off quickly and rose from his lounging position on the sofa. More like the corner of the sofa he noticed now that he had risen, Pansy had managed to poke him into the corner where escape looked less likely for him.

Leaving her sitting there gaping after him Draco stalked from the Slytherin common room. The dungeons outside of the room were dark and cool, the summer weather was beginning to break down, pretty soon the nights would be unbearable.

Taking the stairs from the dungeons two at a time Draco wandered down the deserted corridors. It was after curfew he knew that much, but he never went to bed until late. Sometimes he would go to his dormitory to escape Pansy's attentions and the return to the common room a little while later after she had retired to bed.

At first he hadn't minded the attention, had found it quite nice to have someone like him so much as to lavish him with attention and sympathy whenever he wanted it. Draco had been careful though, he didn't fancy Pansy at all, and had been very careful as to what he had said to her in order that she couldn't interpret it to mean that he wanted any form of relationship with her.

Pansy Parkinson, Draco snorted. Why she would think he would want her was beyond him. So she was a pureblood and a Slytherin, so what? She still didn't appeal to him. He didn't date outside of Slytherin himself, mainly because he wouldn't be caught dead with a Gryffindor, Hufflepuffs were very rarely purebloods and Ravenclaw girls, like the girls in the other houses, tended to give him and his friends a very wide berth.

He was popular at Hogwarts and he knew it. Everyone knew who he was and he ran Slytherin House with absolutely no problems now that he was in his seventh and final year. Of course his Dark Mark helped him no end. His alliance with the Dark Lord, the fact that he had sat in the Dark Lord's presence, the fact that the Dark Lord used his home, Malfoy Manor as a base gave him a credibility that no-one could match. The Dark Lord himself had given him his mission last year, and even though he hadn't completed all of it, he had single-handedly brought the Death Eaters into Hogwarts.

No-one, in Slytherin or any other student argued with him. No-one dared challenge him or question him. He had more power now that the Carrows were at school and Snape was headmaster than he had even under Umbridge.

Power was something Draco enjoyed having and he didn't feel so out of his depth here in school. Bossing people of his own age and younger was something he was able to handle. Besides, no-one at school needed to know that he was terrified of the Dark Lord and couldn't even look at him did they?

Draco walked purposefully towards the front door of the castle, a nice stroll around the grounds to clear his head and give Pansy a chance to go to bed was just what he needed.

He smirked to himself, who was going to stop him? Who was going to shout because he was out after curfew? No-one, because he was still a prefect and he always had been Snape's favourite.

"Ahh, Mr Malfoy, just the person I wanted to see."

Draco turned at the low voice of Snape. "Headmaster." He greeted him with a slight smirk.

Snape smirked back, "Draco, I have some news for you. Come with me to my office." Snape told him as he moved from the shadows into the dim light of the corridor.

Draco followed Snape down the corridor to the statue of the Gargoyle that guarded the headmasters room. He hadn't been in this office since Dumbledore's days and a slight chill swept his body. He glanced at Snape, wondering how he stood coming here everyday knowing he had killed the man who used it before him.

Settling himself behind the desk Snape gestured for Draco to take a seat. "I have decided to reinstate the tradition of Head Boy and Head Girl, for my own reasons of course. You will take the position of Head Boy."

Draco had to struggle to keep the delighted smile off his face. "Will the Head Girl be from Slytherin as well?" He couldn't see the rest of the students liking that idea very much, and if it was going to be Pansy Parkinson he wasn't going to like the idea either.

"No," Snape shook his head. "I have another idea for Head Girl. This time I will bestow the honour upon someone younger, she does not have leadership qualities, but she is in a neutral house. A Gryffindor and a Slytherin together does not spell a success for me."

"No, I don't see that it will." Draco agreed stretching his legs out.

"She is in Ravenclaw, a pureblood, to keep with the values for which the Dark Lord is fighting. And she has one other little thing going for her," He paused to survey Draco for a few minutes, "She fights for Harry Potter."

Draco blinked, "Who?"

"Luna Lovegood."

"What the hell do you want to make her Head Girl for?" Draco demanded before he could stop himself.

"Because she will be in your vicinity for most of the time, you will hear things your not supposed to hear, you will learn to understand her, the Weasley girl and all those from the ridiculous DA who think themselves above the Dark Lord. It is your mission for this year Draco, to keep close to Luna Lovegood, earn her trust, Draco and she will confide in you."

"I'm a Slytherin, I wear the Dark Mark. I've always been on the opposite side to Potter and she knows it. She'll never trust me to tell me anything about Potter, that's if she even knows anything. Personally, I don't think that she does." He added.

Snape smiled calmly. "I haven't totally ruled out the fact that Potter may keep in touch with her because no-one would really suspect it. I don't really believe that he will, what with her father supporting him the way that he does, it could be dangerous, and we know Potter is selfless don't we?" He sneered earning a chuckle from Draco. "However, just to be on the safe side, keep your ears open, Draco, especially when Weasley's sister and Longbottom are around."

Draco nodded, "Yeah sure. If I hear anything I'll let you know. When do I get to move in to the Head's Common room?"

"Anxious to remove yourself from Miss Parkinson are you?" Snape drawled eyeing him with a faint trace of amusement which annoyed Draco. "Tomorrow morning at breakfast the news will be delivered, you may move as soon as you like. Good night, Draco."

Draco blinked in surprise at this quick dismissal but rose anyway and nodded to the new Headmaster who looked very comfortable behind his new desk.

He grinned as he almost skipped down the stairs. Prefect, Head Boy, own common room, escape from Pansy, power over all the prefects. Everything was going his way.

Lovegood may be in Ravenclaw, she may be smart, but she wasn't sneaky, she was devious, scheming or manipulative was she? He was, if there was anything to be found out from Lovegood then he, Draco Malfoy would find out and rescue his family name from the shame that currently washed over them.

It was all down to him now, Draco Malfoy. It had been down to him once before and he had come through, he had survived when everyone thought he would die. Draco smirked, he wasn't sorted into Slytherin for any old reason. He could do anything once he set his mind to it and he intended to prove that once again.


	2. Head Girl

Chapter 2

The Head Girl

Draco awoke the next morning feeling rather excited, it would be the last morning in which he woke in the Slytherin dormitories. Later today he would be moving into the Head's common room, his own room, no more listening to Crabbe's snoring, no more Pansy Parkinson and no more queuing for the bathroom!

Not that he queued for the bathroom at all, but it would be nice not to have a bunch of boys getting under his feet or the rest of the prefects loitering in the hallways.

Stretching he smiled happily. He wondered what Lovegood's reaction would be to finding herself Head Girl. At least she wouldn't be as pompous as Granger if she ever had that chance. Draco shuddered at the thought of Granger as Head Girl, he'd definitely have to kill her if he had to put up with that know-it-all mud blood.

Lovegood was the total opposite to Granger, she was quiet and dreamy, she had no friends apart from Weasley and Longbottom, maybe she could be manipulated easily to trust him and spill all of the secrets that she knew.

He'd soon find out in any rate.

Later that day after school was out Draco sat lounging in the Head's common room. His hands tucked under his head he lay across the plush sofa in front of the raging fire just enjoying the silence. He hadn't realised how noisy the common room was until he had replaced it with one of his own. Taking a deep breath Draco closed his eyes and just lay quietly.

"Hello, Draco." A soft, dreamy voice spoke to him.

Draco jumped, opening his eyes he glared up at Luna, he hadn't heard her come in. "What are you doing sneaking about, Lovegood?"

Luna looked surprised, "I wasn't sneaking. It's not necessary for everyone to make noise when they move around you know."

Draco snorted, "How you ever made Head Girl I don't know."

Luna tilted her head and surveyed him for a few seconds, "Perhaps you need someone like me to level you out."

"What?" He frowned at her.

She smiled serenely, "You're wound very tightly, Draco. You need to relax more."

"Oh?" He asked raising a silky eyebrow at her, "And how do you intend to relax me Lovegood?" He was gratified with the slight staining of pink to her cheeks.

"Perhaps as a start you might want to stop worrying about what people think of you. I don't worry about what people think of me, and I'm not wound tight am I?"

Annoyed that she had risen over his comments Draco just snorted at her. "Sod off, Lovegood, I'm busy relaxing and your irritating me."

"You know, there's an article in The Quibbler that…."

Draco interrupted her with a loud groan, "Really, Lovegood, this Head thing is going to be a nightmare if you start banging on about that rag at any opportunity."

Luna frowned hands on her hips, "That's right, Malfoy. My nightmare. Your not the ideal person to have to live with."

"Oh really?" He demanded glaring at her over the back of the sofa, "If that's the way you want it, Lovegood then fine. Battle lines drawn."

Luna nodded, "Fine, although you may get tired of it before me. I'm a very patient person and I'm here for the duration, Malfoy."

He noticed she put extra strength on the use of his surname and he ground his teeth with annoyance. How was he supposed to gain the trust of this lunatic? She was unbelievably irritating and she had only just walked through the dam door! Plus he hadn't expected any sort of argument or backbone from her, she was obviously learning from the Weasley girl.

She had taken up the fighting stance already Draco noticed. Her feet slightly parted, her hands on her hips, shoulders squared, chin held high, a frown on her face and those large, usually misty blue eyes were sparkling with an inner strength he couldn't see.

Sparkling! What the hell was wrong with him? He'd never used that word aloud or in his own head to describe anything before! Automatically Draco shook his head as if he could shake away all ridiculous thoughts.

Luna just watched him quietly, if she had to be in the same vicinity as Draco Malfoy she wanted him to be just as uncomfortable with it as she was. It wasn't something she would wish on anyone else, and if he were any other boy she was sure they could come to some way of living together, but this was Draco Malfoy. He had spent his life time at Hogwarts making the lives of herself and her friends miserable.

Just because he wore the Dark Mark and Voldemort was in power at the moment didn't mean she was going to allow him to have the upper hand with her. If he wanted the upper hand he was going to have to work for it and earn it.

Besides, she was already over that first harden jolt that struck her each time she saw him. She had experienced it ever since her first year and she had first seen him. Luna didn't like that nasty little jolt, it told her what she already knew, that she didn't like Draco Malfoy.

No boy should be allowed to look like Draco Malfoy did. Tall without being lanky, broad shoulders that tapered off to a slim waist, a frame that was muscular from his Quidditch playing, grey eyes that had the ability to draw you in, a long nose, pointed chin, pale skin like porcelain and full lips that were usually curled into a sneer at someone.

Handsome, that was the word to describe him, that was what he was, breathtakingly so. Luna wondered why this fact had always irritated her. Handsome or not, Luna didn't like him and she didn't trust him, he was way too confident and arrogant. Always so dam sure of himself that he thought it was ok to make fun of those less confident like Neville. He was such a snob and unbelievably opinionated, deeming it ok to try to force his own views onto everyone else, and just because his family had money he thought it was acceptable to look down on good people like the Weasley's.

"Are you really, Lovegood? Well Malfoy's don't quit," He told her firmly.

Maddeningly Luna didn't continue to argue with him but smiled sweetly, "Looks like were stuck with each other, Malfoy. Get used to it." Twisting on her heel Luna disappeared up the steps to the left that lead to the upper floor, their bedrooms and the bathroom, her long blonde hair swinging down her back.

Draco just glared after her, so much for his relaxing time. Luna had well and truly ruined that! She'd been in the room for all of fifteen minutes and already his jaw was aching from gritting his teeth so much, he'd be out of his mind by this time tomorrow if she kept this up, and if she decided to really stick it out then by next week one of them would either end up dead or in St Mungo's loony ward.

The girl was a menace!

Draco spent the next few hours mentally cursing Luna while trying to figure out a way to be around her and not rile her. He needed to make her think he was harmless when it came to her before she would drop her guard and relax around him.


	3. Waking Up

**A/N: I'd just like to say thanks to everyone who is reading & especially those of you nice enough to leave a review! I'm glad your enjoying the story so far. **

**Please let me know what you thought of this chapter. **

Chapter 3

Waking Up

"So, how's it going with Lovegood?" Blaise asked him at supper.

Draco snorted, "She's still alive, I figure that counts for something."

Blaise laughed, "You want to finish that charms homework off in your room? Be quieter."

"Yeah it will." Draco agreed finishing off a large piece of pie and throwing a glance over at the Ravenclaw table where Luna sat seemingly involved in a conversation with a boy on her right.

"I think I've worked it all out, but you'd better check over it to see if you can pick up something I've missed. You know how sometimes you can't see for looking, and I've been over and over this…."

Draco rolled his eyes taking a drink of pumpkin juice. Blaise was rather like Granger with his school work, although the difference was that Blaise had what Draco would term, natural brains. He didn't need to spend hours in the library studying needlessly, Blaise just knew the answers and he didn't make a big show about it the way Granger did either.

"Come on, before you start having kittens or something." Draco stood and motioned for Blaise to follow. Draco sighed and rolled his eyes again, Blaise did follow, all the while still talking about the dam essay!

Luna glanced up from her dessert to spot Blaise exiting the room with Draco sauntering along beside him. She frowned, that was another thing, why couldn't Draco walk like anyone else? Why did he insist on sauntering everywhere? There really was no other way to describe the slow deliberate leg movements, definite sauntering.

Her cheeks stained pink when she caught herself wondering if he moved that slowly in everything he did.

After supper Luna spent her time with Ginny and Neville telling them all about her new room and her first encounter with Draco Malfoy.

Ginny rolled her eyes, "He's the worst isn't he?"

"How he even has the nerve to show his face here after what he's done I don't know." Neville said, "I've never liked him, ever. And I just think he's even worse now than he was before."

Snorting Ginny sucked vigorously on her liquorish wand, "At least he's stayed out of my way so far, how have your lessons with him been, Neville?"

Neville sighed, "He's not been that bad to be honest, not yet anyway." He added with a sense of foreboding.

"Well, I'd better get moving, he's still going to be there no matter how long I put off going back." Luna said tucking her hair behind her ears and rising from her seat in the library.

"You guys go on, I just want a quick word with Seamus." Ginny said shooting a sly look at Luna as she jumped up from her seat and gestured with her liquorish wand towards Seamus who was sitting at a nearby table with Ernie McMillan.

Luna frowned up at her friend, this really was the last thing she wanted to deal with at the moment. Ginny trying to push her and Neville together, and the real bug bear was that Neville was flushed pink with gratitude for Ginny's tactful disappearance. "I'm ok to walk back by myself if you want to hang out with Ginny a bit more."

"Um, no, that's ok. I'll come along with you." Neville stammered, his hands fumbling nervously in his robes.

She gave him a tight smile as he fell into step beside her. The corridor was cooler than the library, Luna flapped her hand by her temple, the summer had been hot this year and even though September had hit the weather was still hot, and sticky and some strands of hair were sticking to the nape of her neck. She thought longingly of the cool, crisp sheets of her bed and the large window that sat above her headboard.

"You'll have to come and have a look at the living room when Draco is out and about somewhere." She wasn't afraid of Draco, but Luna also didn't think that causing arguments for the sake of it with the Slytherin's was a good idea.

"I'd like to see it, especially without him sticking his nose in and making comments all the time. If he ever gets too much for you, all you have to do is tell me." Neville told her shyly.

She smiled again, as horrible as it was Luna had to restrain herself from rolling her eyes. She adored Neville as a friend and she appreciated his offer of support, but as optimistic a person as she was, Luna just couldn't see Neville lasting in any sort of a fight with Draco Malfoy, either verbally or magically.

"Thanks, Neville, but I can deal with Draco." She told him stopping at the beginning of the corridor where her new common room was. "Night." She added and turned to walk quickly away. She had spotted Neville's nervousness and she didn't want to deal with him gathering his courage and telling her something she didn't want to hear.

Sighing again Luna stated the password and entered the room. Draco had annoyed her so much more than she had first thought he would. She had never had to face Draco by herself before, just them, one on one, her against him. She had held her own rather well she thought considering he always made her feel all jittery and shaky inside. She never knew what to expect from him. Well, that wasn't altogether true, she knew what to expect from him, she just never knew how vile or spiteful his comments were going to be.

Luna rather hoped that she wouldn't have to have a run in with Draco Malfoy every day, and especially not in public. Privately she could handle him, but even Luna knew it could be dangerous to take him on in the corridors in front of his fellow Slytheirn's and all the other frightened students, who were all aware of the presence of the Carrow's and Snape in the castle.

She was just about to head straight to her room when she spotted him lying out in the chair. Frowning Luna moved closer to him. Draco lay sprawled in the chair, his head titled to the side as he slept. What was she meant to do about him? Was she meant to leave him there? He'd get an awful crick in his neck if she left him to sleep there, and he'd have an aching back in the morning.

Luna was under no illusions that if it was her asleep in the chair that Draco would come up with a number of diabolical ways to rouse her from sleep. It dawned on Luna as she studied his sleeping form that she had never really seen Draco motionless before, he was always doing something. But now he looked nice and peaceful, his face devoid of expression, no lines on his face, just smooth skin.

Sighing Luna leant over the chair, she wouldn't feel right if she walked off and left him there, he could get cold in the night as well. "Draco, hey, Draco." She got no reaction from him. "Draco." reaching out she placed a hand to his upper arm, she distantly realised this was the first, singular time she had ever touched him.

Draco felt the touch even though his sleep. It was soft and warm, her hand small and gentle against his bare skin. It shot a hot spark straight up his arm. He came awake slowly, savouring the new feeling and the sharp sexual awareness.

In that instant, with her hand on his arm and her blood humming hot in her veins the truth burst through Luna like a flame erupting. The truth over her jittery feelings, why he annoyed her so much came around to knock her breath from her lungs. Sexual attraction.

Merlin! What was wrong with her? She was attracted to Draco Malfoy! And he knew! Merlin, he had to know. Why else would be he staring up at her with all the horror she felt inside mirrored in his steely grey eyes?

Without stopping to think about anything else or giving him the chance to say anything vile and unpleasant Luna turned and scurried up the stairs to her room, slamming her door behind her and sliding to the floor in a crumpled heap.

This time there was no satisfaction of having survived a round with Draco Malfoy, now there was only panic. Her chest heaved as she took deep calming breaths, it was absurd, she couldn't really be feeling these things, she was misinterpreting her feelings that was all, she was tired, it had been a long day for her today.

Rubbing a hand across her forehead Luna sighed heavily. She didn't lie, especially not to herself and she knew that was what she was doing now. She was trying to lie her way out of this, but no amount of lies could hide your real feelings from yourself.

It was time for Luna Lovegood to wake up to the plain, simple and horrendous truth.

If it wasn't so ridiculous she could have laughed about it. But she didn't need to waste her time laughing, Draco was bound to do that for her. He had seen it, he was bound to have seen it, the boy saw everything, he didn't miss a single trick. He was going to laugh in her face for this.


	4. Denial

Chapter 4

Denial

It was a fluke, that was all it was, just a fluke, Draco told himself the next morning as he showered vigorously, it was just his over active imagination going mad due to sleep deprivation. Nothing more. He hadn't really felt a spark or attraction when Luna Lovegood and touched him last night.

Towelling himself off angrily he stomped back into his bedroom for his clothes. He had been so distracted this morning he had left them in a heap on his bed. Through his partially open bedroom door Draco could hear the tell tale sound of movement from the room below that told him Luna was up and about.

Scooping up his school bag from the floor Draco re-checked over his books and parchment to be sure he had packed everything for the day. Just to be certain, it didn't matter if he had already checked his bag five times this morning, you couldn't be too careful, nothing whatsoever to do with stringing time along in the vain hope that Luna would have gone from down stairs by the time he descended.

Really, all she had done was touch his forearm, he hadn't felt a hot spark, his mouth had not gone dry, there had been no tingles in his blood.

And even if there had been, it was all just a fluke. Nothing more. Just a fluke.

That settled Draco swung his bag over his shoulder and marched down the stairs. When he reached the bottom step he saw her. Another fluke, just another fluke. There was no way in hell that the sight of her in a large t-shirt, her toned legs bare, her hair hanging loosely around her shoulders as she bent over searching for something in her bag affected him in any way.

No way was Loony Lovegood getting to him. But why, he wondered had she bolted from the room so quickly last night? Had she seen what had been in his eyes? What his first thought had been to her touch? Surely she hadn't thought he was going to jump on her, wrestle her to the floor and have his way with her there and then on the common room floor?

"Good morning, Malfoy." Luna greeted him in her usual dreamy voice when she noticed he was stood there. "Sleep well?"

"Yes." He snapped back. Obviously he hadn't needed to worry over Luna's reaction, although he couldn't quite work out why he was disappointed with the lack of reaction from her.

Her eyebrows raised slightly at his snappish reply but she didn't say anything and went back to flicking through a text book. "You have class first thing?"

"Obviously, or I wouldn't be dressed for class would I?" He replied dryly as he crossed to the door.

"Malfoy."

Draco paused in the doorway and looked back. What was he doing? He had no business turning back so eagerly, just to have another look at her before he went about his own business for the day.

Stupid, Luna berated herself. Absolutely stupid to call him back for no other reason than to look at him one more time. What was she meant to say?

The way she licked her lips had him curling his fingers into tight fists at his side. "Yeah?" He demanded a little too forcefully.

"Um," Then she remembered the essay that had been lying on the table the night before, what he had been working on before he fell asleep. "Good luck with the charms essay."

He nodded stiffly and left the room quickly.

Maybe Luna was right, he thought as he rubbed at his shoulders, he was all tense and knotty. He would not blame this on her, if he did that meant she was getting to him, and Luna Lovegood was not getting to him, Draco Malfoy. No way in hell.

Still, Draco could not come up with any other reason why his day seemed to drag by but all the details in it seemed to blur together. He had a vague memory of discussing Quidditch with Blaise and narrowly managing to evade the spare seat next to Pansy during transfiguration, but other than that he couldn't really pinpoint anything that had happened today.

Running his hands through his hair he bit into his steak. When had lunch time rolled around? What was Crabbe babbling on about on his left? Why couldn't he stop his eyes going to the Ravenclaw table? Why wasn't Luna at the Ravenclaw table? Why the hell did he care?

Groaning Draco stood up. He tried not to, he tried to persuade himself to sit back down, but having spotted Weasley and Longbottom at the Gryffindor table he knew Luna wasn't with them, that meant she might be in their rooms.

And whether he liked it or not that was where is feet were taking him. He was leaving the Great Hall so casually as if he didn't have a care in the world, when inside he was searching for Loony Lovegood! This was just ridiculous, absolutely stupid.

But still Draco went to his common room. Still he crept inside and up the stairs his ears straining for the sound of her. He heard the water running before he even got to the landing. She was in the shower, he nodded satisfied that he knew where she was despite the anger and annoyance that crawled through him at his behaviour.

Suddenly Draco frowned, if Luna was in the shower how come he could hear the water running so clearly? Moving past his bedroom door Draco neared the door to the bathroom. He froze when he noticed it was ajar, he should turn round and walk away. He didn't want to peek into the bathroom, he didn't care.

His body told him a different story and he was moving of his own accord, sidling up to the gap and peering through into the steam.

The shower stall was a glass cube, and in the glass cube was Luna scrubbing at her long hair, massaging shampoo into her scalp, her face turned up towards the water.

Draco examined her, she had a graceful neck, her back ran down to a trim waist and a round, firm behind. His eyes lingered there for a few minutes before carrying on down her slender, toned legs and back up again.

He watched as a clump of white, frothy bubbles were washed from the tangle of her hair down her neck, they slithered slowly down her back and he had the sudden urge to reach out and flick them away from her skin.

Without warning Luna turned round, her head titled back and her hair hanging loose as the water did its work and washed away the bubbles. Draco suddenly had difficulty breathing as his eyes traced the curve of her neck to the large, firm swelling of her breasts, her darkened nipples slightly erect from the water. Her stomach was smooth and flat and his eyes dropped hungrily to the blonde hair between her thighs.

He bit his lip and stifled his groan of longing as he watched her, studied her, drunk in everything about her and committed her to his memory knowing he would not be allowed to see her like this again. Draco felt the twitching in this trousers that were now way to tight for comfort, he couldn't look away. He knew he should, knew he should never have gone to look through the door in the first place, but he couldn't tear his eyes away, not when his fingers were flexing in this way, wanting to touch her, to see if she really felt as smooth as she looked.

Swallowing the lump in his throat Draco moved quickly when Luna turned the shower off. He hurried to his room closing the door quietly and resting his back against it for support. He snorted at himself, what was the matter with him? Of course he was turned on, he was a teenage boy for the love of Merlin, he had just watched a naked girl showering, it didn't matter that it was Loony Lovegood, all he had been concerned with was the wet, soapy body. The girl in question didn't matter. It was all hormones.

Draco decided to ignore the voice in the back of his head that told him he had in fact come looking for Luna and that if it was Granger, Pansy, Weasley or a number of other girls he wouldn't even have bothered to look in the first place.

It was all about hormones, he was just a red blooded male who was attracted to women's bodies. Nothing more and nothing less.

So it happened to be Luna he had been watching, so what? Just coincidence that's all.

**A/N: Sorry if this chapter was a little short, the rest are longer I promise. **

**I just want to say thanks to everyone who has been lovely enough to read and review so far. Your comments are greatly appreciated. **

**I hope you liked this chapter. **


	5. Flukes

Chapter 5

Flukes

Now that she came to think about it, Luna couldn't recall ever seeing Draco with a girl that wasn't Pansy Parkinson, and she was observant enough to see that the attraction was all one sided there. She had seen his exasperation with Pansy and her need to cling to him, to do anything to please.

Luna sighed and turned on her side trying to get to sleep, it was her second week in her new Head Girl room, and for the second week she was not enjoying the comfortable bed and the peacefulness of having a room to herself. Draco Malfoy had shattered any peace she could hope to achieve.

Why did it matter what girlfriends he had? But it did matter, and the thought of Draco with any girl made her feel as if the floor had been taken from beneath her feet. It shouldn't affect her, what he did in his life shouldn't affect her, she shouldn't be bothered by it, but she was. Whenever she thought about it, Draco with a girl, a cold chill swept her skin and she felt more than a little ill.

She feared that if he took up with someone during his last year she would be a witness to it, she would have to see them together, holding hands, cuddling on the sofa, maybe even locking themselves in his room. She squeezed her eyes tightly to try to block out the images of Draco and some girl tumbling over his green bed sheets together. She knew they were green, his whole room was Slytherin colours just as hers were Ravenclaw colours.

She, Luna wanted to be that girl, she wanted to be the one…

_Don't think about it! Just don't think about it_. She chanted her mantra over and over again every night before she went to sleep, but it was impossible for her to follow it.

She dreamt about Draco, about being beneath him in his bed, about feeling his hands and mouth all over her, about being able to touch him anyway she liked. She dreamt about the heat and the passion, about the desire and the want between them, and then her dream would change and Draco would be with some nameless, faceless girl and she was forced to let him go.

It was about that time that Luna awoke with tears staining her cheeks and firm words to berate herself with that never really took effect.

Sighing heavily Luna swung herself out of bed, she couldn't sleep now. The first part of the dream when she was with Draco, when he was kissing her, touching her, when he was making love to her because he wanted her, because he loved her, was just to bittersweet to go back to tonight, and the nightmare bit was all too much of a reality for her to want to face.

Leaving her room with two bottles of cold butterbeer and a box of chocolate frogs under her arm Luna padded down the stairs, she didn't want to sit up in her bedroom, just lying in her bed made her think about Draco. About what it would be like with him and she couldn't deal with those thoughts right now, it made her ache inside because it was so stupid.

Entering the living room below she let out a loud shriek as a movement caught her eye.

"Merlin, don't shriek, you're hurting my ears."

"Draco," She gasped her hand against her heart, "What in the world are you doing sitting down here in the dark? You scared me to death."

Draco shrugged, "Not a lot, I fell asleep down here." She wouldn't know he was lying. That he had come down here because he couldn't sleep and he felt safer putting a floor between them than he did just her bedroom door.

"I couldn't sleep either, too hot tonight." At least it wasn't a total lie, she couldn't sleep and it was hot. Sitting herself in the corner of the sofa Luna offered him a small smile.

His lips twitched, but they didn't reach a full smile or even half a smile. He wasn't in the mood to smile, she was here now and was going to ruin his peace of mind for the rest of the night.

"Were you working? Did I interrupt you? Chocolate frog?"

Draco blinked and reached for a chocolate frog from the box she had placed on the small coffee table, he didn't really want one but it saved him having to look at her with her tousled hair and the small satin nightdress she was wearing tonight. He had noticed that Luna tended to wear lots of different night clothes and she looked just as good in her baggy t-shirt as she did in this little blue thing she was wearing.

"Yes I was working on a potions essay, you did interrupt me and I've taken a chocolate frog." He replied a hint of annoyance in his voice. When in doubt, attack was the best form of defense.

Munching on her own frog Luna surveyed him silently, "Sorry, I'll just sit here, I won't talk to you."

Maybe she wouldn't talk to him but she would distract him. She distracted him all the time even when she wasn't around. Draco caught the faint scent of lavender in the air, she used lavender shampoo, he knew that because the air was always thick with it when he went into the bathroom after her. And sometimes he would have a quick sniff from the bottle when he was in the shower himself, although he disliked admitting to that pathetic little ritual even to himself.

Draco wasn't one for baths, he liked the quickness, no nonsense business about a shower, but these days his showers were getting longer, mainly because each time he stepped foot in the shower he remembered Luna in the shower and his body would react immediately. He wondered at the power the girl sitting near him had, all he had to do with think about her, think about what he would like to do to her and the pressure would build, his imagination made sure he had his release.

He had watched her around school, he had seen how sweet and dreamy she was, how nice she was to everyone else and it sparked him off thinking of how nice she could be to him. He couldn't stop his thoughts straying to her, to her body, to her body meshed with his.

Even now when he was pretending to read his potions books his eyes were on her legs, wondering what it would feel like to have them wrapped around his waist. His gaze traveled up to her breasts, the swelling clearly visible with that thing she was wearing. He wondered how they would feel in his hands, wondered how her skin would taste. Draco shuddered and pulled himself back into reality, it wouldn't do to sit and think of these things right here, not with Luna so close to him.

"It's a hot night, Draco, here, have one of my butterbeers." Luna offered him the cold drink.

"Alright." He agreed reaching for the bottle. As his fingers curled around the bottle they brushed over hers and a shot of electricity ran up his arm and straight to his groin. Draco jerked in response and although instinct told him to move his hand away he couldn't help his gaze lifting to her face.

Luna's face was flushed, her large eyes even wider and her lips slightly parted as if she had just gasped, Draco didn't know if she had or not, he wasn't aware of anything other than her fingers against his. But he did know she had felt it, the same shock that he felt.

How long they stayed that way, sitting and staring at each other Draco wasn't sure. But he finally managed to come to his senses and drag the bottle from her hands. Once the connection was broken he told himself he had imagined it. It was just his over active imagination because he had seen her in the shower and thought about her body from time to time.

Staggered by what had happened Luna uncurled from her position in the corner of the sofa suddenly very aware that her nightdress was tiny, impossibly small and revealing. "Well, enjoy your butterbeer, Draco, help yourself to the chocolate. I'm going to bed. Night." She had to get away from him, she couldn't stay this close to him with all these jumbled feelings and jumping nerves.

Draco said nothing but watched her take her leave a frown on his face. She had felt it, she knew what he had felt and suddenly it became clear why she had raced away from him the night she had woken him from sleep in the chair. She had felt the spark that night too.

Thank Merlin it wasn't all him! She was attracted to him as well. She felt the same feelings he did, Draco could tell just by her reaction to him, no-one could fake that sort of reaction.

As much as he didn't want to do it, Draco found himself forced to admit that these reactions and all his thoughts about her might be more than just flukes.


	6. Cold Light Of Day

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who has been reviewing so far. I hope you like this next chapter.**

Chapter 6

Cold Light of Day

Draco had hoped to maybe talk to Luna at some point the next day about this weird energy that was now crackling between them, but she had left for breakfast before he had managed to drag himself from bed and although it was a Saturday he didn't see her around the school at all. And Draco looked for her.

He usually argued with Blaise when he wanted to do homework, but today he was more than happy to go along to the library in the hope of finding Luna there.

"Why is this room always so hot?" Blaise complained as he scanned the page of the book he was reading for potions class.

"Don't know." Goyle replied not even looking up from his doodle of a dragon.

Both Draco and Crabbe grunted in response. Crabbe was busy picking through a bag of every flavoured beans and Draco was busy looking around the library while trying to give off the impression he was just looking and not looking for anyone in particular.

"There you boys are, I wondered where everyone disappeared off to." Pansy's voice carried over to them and all four boys groaned.

Draco however was quick to notice his groan was the most annoyed as she did tend to drape herself over him rather than the others.

"Draco, I haven't seen you all day, how's my favourite head boy?" She cooed squeezing herself between him and Goyle.

"He's the only head boy." Crabbe told her dryly.

She shrugged and giggled as she stroked his arm, "All the more reason for him to be my favourite."

Draco yanked his arm from her touch, "Don't do that, it's too hot to have you hanging all over me."

She nodded her agreement, "It is hot today isn't it?"

Blaise snorted into his book as Pansy leant back in her chair, crossing her legs to allow her already too short skirt to ride up her thigh a little more. She batted her eyelashes at Draco and smiled sweetly.

Rolling his eyes he turned his attention back to Blaise. "Find the answer yet?"

"Not yet, I really don't know what it is." Blaise admitted scratching his head.

Draco just shrugged, "Your Slughorn's favourite anyway, so it doesn't matter if we don't totally complete the essay. What about if we grab our brooms in a bit and do some flying?"

"Great idea, Malfoy, we could practice a bit of two on two Quidditch?" Crabbe suggested.

Blaise nodded closing the book he was reading, "Alright, I'll check this book out and look back over it later, the answer is in here, I just know it."

Draco laughed easily at the annoyed look on his friends face. Blaise could be like a dog with a bone, much like Granger when it came to finding the answers he couldn't fathom out, he was determined to know.

"What am I supposed to do if your flying around all day?" Pansy pouted at Draco running her fingers down his arm.

His eyes followed the movement and he scowled, her touch did not have the same effect that Luna's did. She looked nothing like Luna, she didn't sound a thing like Luna. Pansy was not Luna and he was not interested in hanging around her at all.

Standing up he shrugged her hand off him impatiently, "Who cares." He retorted gathering his things together. "I'm going to get my broom."

In truth Pansy hadn't annoyed him any more than she usually did with her blatant flirting and ridiculous attempts at getting his attention. What was bothering Draco was that he hadn't seen Luna all day. He wanted to see her, she was bugging him, all these feelings he was experiencing, he wanted to know if they were real, if he touched her again in the cold light of day would he have the same feelings?

By the time he reached his room, put his things away, changed into more comfortable flying clothes and headed to the front doors his annoyance was increasing that Luna hadn't been in the living room as he had rather hoped she would be.

"Ready, Malfoy?" Blaise, Crabbe and Goyle were waiting for him.

"Yeah." He followed them down the stone steps stopping short as his eyes finally found her.

She was sitting on the wall opposite him, Ginny Weasley sat next to her leaning on Seamus Finnigan as she talked and gestured madly about something. Longbottom was leaning next to Luna, he wasn't listening to Weasley, but staring up at Luna, his brown eyes all gooey and a soppy smile on his pink face.

Draco's knuckles turned white at his grip on the handle of the broom. Longbottom and Luna? He shook his head, no way. Luna might have a reputation as loony but she wasn't stupid enough to think she couldn't do better than Longbottom surely?

"Malfoy! Come on!" Goyle called motioning him to hurry.

Scowling back in Longbottom's direction Draco stalked off after his friends his blood boiling with anger and indignation at his own anger, which he was refusing to admit was fuelled by jealousy.

Hours later hot and sweaty Draco returned from the hospital wing. Flying and Quidditch hadn't managed to push Luna from his mind as he had hoped it would and poor Blaise had taken the brunt of his anger with a bludger in the nose.

He felt a little bad about that, he hadn't meant to whack the thing that hard but he had been pretending it was Longbottom's head and his anger, which had slowly turned into a sizzling fury, had got the better of him.

Luna sat curled up in the window seat sketching in her drawing pad. She was a pretty good artist even if she did say so herself and she liked to draw, it soothed her. Mostly she only drew things that were important to her, and she liked to draw people, or places from memory. She was a very observant person and found what she remembered wasn't all that different to the real thing.

Although today, her pencil was poised over the paper, but she wasn't moving it, she wasn't sketching, she was staring out of the window down at the grounds. She had spotted Draco and the other Slytherin's returning to the court yard a while ago but Draco hadn't come back to the room. Was he with Pansy Parkinson? Some other girl?

It hurt just to think it, Luna knew she would be devastated if she ever saw it.

Then she heard him, she heard the door open and she turned to acknowledge his presence and look at him for the first time today. Her breath caught in her throat and her pulse leaped at the sight of him stood there. His hair was windswept from his flying, tiny beads of sweat standing out against his hair line, his top was sticking to the muscles in his chest and arms.

Luna's heart pounded, never before had he looked so good to her. He quite literally took her breath away. Slow liquid heat pooled inside her, as his mesmerising grey eyes locked on her face and he started towards her with purposeful steps.

He stopped so close to her that she could feel his body heat, smell the musky scent of sweat, fresh air, and the male scent of him.

Neither of them spoke as he continued to glare down at her. He reminded her of someone who was looking for a fight, his anger seemingly directed at her for a reason unknown.

"Flukes." He said determinedly.

Luna blinked, "What?" She thought it rather well done that she was able to speak at all with him this close to her.

"All flukes." He repeated firmly.

"Flukes?" She echoed dumbly, she didn't like the name loony but she could play up to it if the need arose, the need was not arising now, now she should be on her toes to follow what he was saying but she couldn't. She had no idea what he was going on about and thinking was extremely difficult when he was this close to her.

Draco reached out and grabbed her arm.

The familiar hot spark swept through her skin and she tried to jerk away from him.

Draco felt it again, that tingling in his blood at connecting with her. This time, by her forceful reaction he knew for certain she felt it as well.

"It's a fluke. It doesn't mean that we're attracted to each other."

Clearing her throat Luna nodded quickly, "Of course it doesn't. What an idea." Somehow she sensed that he was aware that her dreamy tone had deserted her for one that was filled with nervous anxiety.

Draco continued to glare down at her for a few minutes, his eyes clouding over. "Merlin dam you." He hissed just before he yanked her to her feet.

Luna had no time to think let alone react as she fell against him and his mouth swooped down on hers. Her gasp of surprise that he would even think of doing this quickly turned into a whimper of surrender as her hands clung to his shoulders to enable her to keep her balance as Draco deepened his kiss.

As his arms surrounded her, his kiss melted her, confused her, consumed her, and her arms encircled his neck pulling him closer to her as she kissed him back. Luna realised in that moment that in the cold light of day nothing about Draco was different.

Draco was aware of Luna's every movement, of her every touch as she held him close to her and her taste filled his mouth. It was heaven, he was finally touching her, really touching her, holding her close to him and finally kissing her. But it was hell at the same time, it wasn't enough. She consumed him, her lips so soft beneath his own were kissing him with a fire that rushed through his body and hit his groin with record speed.

His hands ran down her back to the roundness of her behind, gripping her tightly he pulled her against him. The low moan that came from the back of her throat told him she welcomed the thrust of his hips and she almost undid him right then.

Suddenly his mouth lifted away from hers and he gasped for breath. For the first time in his life Draco realised that breathing wasn't all that great. Not when compared with Luna.

"Draco…"

Panic over took him, that she was going to come to her senses and push him away. "No…" He took her mouth again quickly. This was right, this was good, but it wasn't nearly enough for him and his control was slipping quickly.

"Hey, Malfoy! You in there? Are you coming for lunch or not? You never told us the password!" Goyle yelled from outside in the corridor.

Desperation tore through him that he would now have to let her go, back away from her. But before he did he needed just one more kiss, just one more taste of her.


	7. Just A Kiss

A/N: I'd just like to say thank you to everyone who has been following this story and especially to those of you who have been nice enough to leave a review, you have all been so positive!

**Hope you like this next chapter. **

Just A Kiss

All through lunch Luna could feel Draco's eyes on her. He made her nervous, she kept flushing and stammering as she tried to carry on a normal conversation with Neville as though she had not only minutes ago been thoroughly kissed by Draco Malfoy.

And what was more, if she had her way she would still be wrapped up in his arms enjoying his kisses that teased and tormented and promised much more. Things she had no business wanting from him.

"Are you alright, Luna? You seem a little distracted." Neville commented.

"What? No, I'm fine. I'm a bit tired that's all. I think I'll go back to my room after lunch."

Ginny glanced over at her, "You can't do that, we're planning remember?"

Luna shook her head, "I forgot, can't you get along without me? I need a lie down." It wasn't a total lie, she had forgotten that they were meant to be planning how to reform the DA and putting together some plans of action for when Harry returned, Ginny was positive that he would return to Hogwarts at some point. Plus she did need a lie down, she still felt weak from Draco, and she wasn't exactly with the rest of the world at the moment.

"Are you alright? You look a little flushed." Ginny examined her friend closely.

"I'll be fine, really. I just need a lie down." Luna replied rubbing at her forehead for emphasis. "Actually, I think I'll go now, I don't feel all that hungry. I can grab something at supper."

From his position at the Slytherin table Draco watched Luna rise to leave and he was determined to go with her, he wasn't going to give her the opportunity of hiding away from him. Grabbing two toasted sandwiches and wrapping them up in a green napkin with the silver snake in the corner he made his way up the aisle between the Slytherin table and the Gryffindor table towards Luna's turned back.

"Are you sure your alright? Perhaps it would be best if Neville walked back with you." Ginny suggested a slight smile on her face.

Draco glowered at that suggestion.

Luna frowned, "Why?"

Ginny shrugged, "In case you faint or something."

"I'm not going to faint." Luna replied crossly. "I'm just a bit tired that's all so I'm going for a lie down."

"Well, if your going back you can walk back with me, that way if you do faint I can drag you back to the room." Draco spoke mockingly from behind her making her jump.

There was no getting out of it, she was just going to have to go with Draco. It would look a bit odd if she wouldn't even walk back to the Head's room with him. "Fine, I'll walk back with you, might as well." She replied, "It's very sweet of you to offer, Draco." She knew that comment would annoy him, and she was quick to spot the annoyance flash in his eyes.

But he shrugged indifferently, "That's just the kind of guy I am. Now move your butt, Lovegood."

"Charming." She retorted, "See you guys later maybe."

"Alright, but if I don't see you later remember about Quidditch in the morning, Luna."

"I'll remember. See you tomorrow, Ginny. Bye, Neville." Sighing inwardly Luna followed Draco from the Great Hall falling into step beside him.

Draco glanced down at her from the corner of his eye, she was nervous being around him now he could see that for himself. Was it him she didn't trust to keep his hands to himself? Or was it her own feelings she was busy fighting? Deciding the best thing to do would be to start a conversation going that didn't include The Quibbler Draco cast about in his mind for something to say.

"Um, I didn't know you played Quidditch."

"I don't. But Ginny felt the need for a bit of relaxation this weekend so she cleared it with McGonagall that we could use the pitch for an hour or two, just some fun." Luna frowned, "The problem is that I don't have a broom, so Ginny said she would try to get someone to lend me one. People don't really tend to lend brooms though do they? They're expensive if they break."

Draco nodded and entered the common room with Luna right behind him. "Your right there, broom upkeep can cost a lot."

Sighing she crossed to the sofa and plonked herself down, "It's a pity that the school doesn't keep old ones lying around,"

Flopping down next to her, as close as he dared to go he offered, "You can borrow mine if you want to."

She looked at him in surprise, "Your broom? But it's top of the range isn't it?"

"Yeah, so?"

"I'm not that good at flying, suppose I broke it."

"It's not as if my father can't afford to buy me another one is it?" He pointed out, "If you want it, you can have it."

Her eyes widened as she stared at him, "Really? You'd really let me borrow your broom?"

Draco felt a pang of guilt at the disbelieving yet excited look she gave him. He realised that probably apart from Potter and his friends people didn't do nice things for Luna very often, and she was viewing his offer as one of the nicer things someone had done for her.

In a way he was glad, he didn't loan his broom out to anyone, he was rather obsessive and precious about his broom, and really anything else that belonged to him. But he was willing to let her use it, hopefully it might make her relax around him some more if he was nice to her.

"Yes I would. I don't loan my broom out, but I figure you would look after it. So, you can take it." He flashed her one of his very rare but winning smiles.

Luna's face lit up, "Thank you, Draco. I really appreciate it." She frowned again, "But what if I fall off? Or crash it or something? I'm going to be very high up and I'm going to have to control the thing. I'm not very good."

Lazily Draco raised his wand, "Accio firebolt." He waited until the broom was hovering next to his shoulder before rising from the sofa. "Come on."

"Come on where?" She looked up at him with confusion.

"Flying lesson. Come on, move."

Luna followed him out of the castle and trudged behind him to the Quidditch pitch complaining the entire way that she didn't think this was the best of ideas. Draco let her dawdle behind him and didn't respond to her worries, he knew most of the complaints were due to her being alone with him.

"Here," He handed her the broom, "Show me what you know and we'll go from there."

Nervously she took the broom from him and tilting her head back she looked up at the sky. "I haven't ridden a broom since first year. I think I've forgotten most of it."

Draco considered for a few minutes. "Alright, first you'll have to get used to the feeling of being up in the air again." He took the broom from her mounting it with ease. "Get on, and don't argue." He added frowning at her.

In the back of her mind Luna knew this was a very bad idea. She wasn't sure how she would handle being that close to Draco, having her arms wrapped around him for the second time that day. But, there was no turning back, she couldn't argue with him or he would want to know why and she would rather die than admit she was afraid to be so close to him because she didn't trust herself.

Sliding on to the broom behind him she settled herself comfortably not having the slightest idea what her wiggling was doing to him.

"Ready?" He asked stiffly, his hands gripping so tightly to the broom handle that his fingers were aching.

"Yes, alright." Her fingers automatically dug deeper into his side as he kicked off from the ground and she instinctively pressed herself closer to him where she felt safer.

Draco wasn't sure if he was in hell or not. It was like a form of torture having Luna pressed up against him and being unable to touch her. But on the other hand he liked the feeling of having her body next to his in any capacity at the moment.

Her grip he noticed did relax after a while, and the tension left her body as well. She still held on tightly to him, her cheek resting on his shoulder as she enjoyed the flight and Draco felt her body begin to lean into the twists and turns with him. It was when he found himself wondering if she would move in synch with him if she was lying beneath him that he decided it was time to return to the ground.

For the rest of the evening Draco spent his time standing on the grass with his hands on his hips doing what he did best. Giving orders. He yelled out his instructions to Luna and actually felt a surge of satisfaction when she carried them out and her confidence grew in her own ability to fly and manage a broom.

But mostly Draco liked watching her, the way the rush of air tossed her hair back behind her into the wind and the long strands danced and played through the air. When the light faded with the sunset it picked out golden highlights in her hair that weren't usually visible and the creamy skin of her face was tinged pink with all her flying.

"Enough now, come on down, Luna." Absently he rubbed at the back of his neck, it was a lot harder to direct someone from the ground and his neck was sore from all the stretching.

Luna landed near him her eyes dancing with excitement, "I'd forgotten what it felt like, to just fly." She hugged his broom to her chest. "Thank you, Draco."

"Well, you owe me, Lovegood. We missed supper, it's nearly after curfew now." He told her consulting his watch.

She hopped on the spot, "We'd better get back then. I'm sorry I made you miss supper, are you hungry?"

"No, I'm alright." He fell into step beside her, changing his long strides to match her shorter meandering steps. He said nothing on the way back to the school building, he just allowed her to chatter aimlessly at him the entire way and strangely enough he enjoyed her excitement at rediscovering the joy of flying.

Once back in their common room Luna announced she was going to have a quick shower and reminded him that he still had the toasted sandwiches he had brought from lunch. Draco nodded and grimaced at the idea of eating them, he was sure they were all cold and greasy by now. Instead he sank back into the sofa and allowed his mind to wander to Luna in the shower.

Draco didn't realise he had been dozing until Luna reappeared and picked up her inane chattering again as she curled up on the sofa next to him. He studied her through half closed eyes. She was wearing that tiny blue thing that passed as a nightdress again with a robe thrown casually over it. "Do you ever shut up?" He wondered.

Luna laughed, "I can do if you want me to." There was no hint of malice behind his words and she felt much more comfortable in his presence now. "Are you tired, Draco?"

"Not really," He wiggled into a sitting position and rubbed at his neck again.

"What's the matter with your neck?"

"Just a crick from looking up all night."

"Oh," She bit her lip feeling a little guilty. "Here, let me help."

Before he had a chance to protest Luna had batted his hand away and her own warm, small hands were gently kneading the knotted muscles in his neck and back. "I'm sorry, it's my fault your neck hurts."

"It's fine." He managed to forced the words through his tight throat. He couldn't talk to her now, not when his skin was beginning to burn beneath her touch this way, not when those familiar sparks were shooting into his blood again.

Draco felt her hand tremble against his neck and he knew she was feeling the same things, she had forgotten what happened when they touched each other. Or had she? Twisting slightly to look at her, Draco came to the conclusion that her offer to rub his neck had been innocently given and she hadn't thought about this, hadn't factored into her plan that both of them would begin to feel things again.

Twisting further around Draco leant closer to her. Luna's eyes widened slightly and she held her breath as his lips came nearer to hers. His lips brushed over hers lightly, his tongue running across her lower lip, almost begging for entrance. How could she deny him when he made her feel this way?

Her lips parted eagerly beneath his, she was desperate to kiss him again, to know if she had really felt those spine tingling sensations from their other kiss or whether she had blown the whole thing out of reality.

As this tongue dipped into her mouth in a soft, gentle kiss Luna knew that she hadn't imagined all those feelings from before. All the heat, all the desire was still there.

She felt his warm hand run up her arm and brush her breast and she shivered. Her hand cupped his cheek as she kissed him back, her other curled around his neck pulling him towards her, wanting only to feel his arms around her again as his mouth sent her dizzy.

Luna sighed softly, she was falling, and Draco was holding her close to him as the sofa somehow rose up to meet her back. Her head was spinning, desire was flooding her veins and the exotic taste that was Draco Malfoy was sweeping her mouth.

Only when Draco broke the kiss to allow her to breathe did Luna register that she was lying back on the sofa with Draco leaning over her. She swallowed, "Draco…"

"Shh," He whispered against her mouth, "It's just a kiss."

Just as kiss? Was he insane? This was so much more. This was about every feeling she had ever had becoming magnified. Every deep, dark thought came rushing to the forefront of her mind and she ached inside, wanting him so badly.

He kissed her again, deep and soft and Luna moaned quietly, raking her fingers through his silky hair pressing his mouth harder to hers. Needing more of him, all of him.

Draco moved his one hand from her face, where his thumb had been rubbing her jaw and dropped it silkily to her breast resenting the tiny blue thing that separated it from his touch. Breaking away from her and flicking her robe out of the way, he lowered his head to her chest, his mouth, hot and hungry took possession of her breast through the thin satin of her nightdress before Luna realised what he had done.

She moaned with delight, the satin sticking to her skin from his mouth and her nipples both reacting immediately, straining against the thin material, aching for his touch, for his mouth.

The way she arched her back from the sofa, pushing herself closer to his mouth almost had Draco losing control completely as he devoured her breast, sucking her nipple, grazing his teeth over the sensitive flesh his erection struggling in the confides of his trousers.

Curling her fingers through his hair Luna moaned again revelling in the sudden fierceness of his mouth as she held him to her breast enjoying the way he touched her and the tingling sensations his tongue gave her. It was when his erection pressed into her leg that reality seemed to hit her and she came to her senses.

"Draco… " She gasped in surprise, totally shocked at herself that she had allowed this to go on, and most of all that she didn't really want him to stop.

"Hum?" Draco groaned inwardly, he could sense the change in her, her hands weren't pulling him to her anymore but pushing him away.

"We can't…." She stammered uncertainly.

Raising his head he examined her flushed face for a few seconds. "Yes we can. And you want to."

Luna shook her head trying to clear it, "I can't, it's not possible."

He frowned, "But you want me. And don't even try to tell me that you don't." He warned his eyes narrowing.

Her hand touched his cheek gently and Draco had to restrain himself from leaning into her palm. She bit her lip as she looked at him, all wide eyes and soft innocence. "It's too much, Draco."

"Too soon." He replied quietly. "Alright, if you say so." He sat back to allow her to get up, "But this isn't over, Luna and you know it."

She looked slightly frightened at his statement but excitement leaped in the pit of her stomach. "Good night, Draco." She decided not to try to answer him or argue with him. She would be safer if she just got away from him.

Draco smirked, his eyes resting on the wet patch of satin over her breast where her nipple was still hardened from his touch. "Pleasant dreams, Luna." He couldn't help but snigger to himself as her face reddened at his words and she left the room quickly.

All these feelings were new to him, and tonight had just proven that neither him nor Luna could ignore them or fight against them. He was going to have her at some point, he was willing to wait. She would give in to him soon, he knew she would. Luna wanted him as much as he wanted her and they both knew it.


	8. Protego

Protego!

Draco didn't see Luna before breakfast, and she was leaving the Great Hall just as he was coming down the stairs, her long hair pulled back into a half falling down bun, her one arm linked with Ginny Weasley's and his firebolt held firmly in her other hand.

She was smiling, laughing easily at something Seamus had said, she was totally oblivious to the ridiculous puppy-dog look that was coming her way from Neville.

Draco snorted as he headed for the Slytherin table, taking his seat between Goyle and Pansy Parkinson. Pansy smiled sweetly at him, twirling a strand of hair around her finger, "Morning, Draco,"

He responded with a grunt, "Pass me those pancakes, Zabini."

Blaise grinned easily at his friends annoyance, "Here you go, do you want syrup?"

"Yeah." Taking the offered plate and jug from Blaise, Draco busied himself with arranging his breakfast in the hope of avoiding any form of conversation with Pansy. "Did you find the answer to the potions essay after?

Blaise nodded, "Of course I did."

Crabbe laughed, "How could you have doubted him, Malfoy?"

Draco grinned, his good humor returning to him as he studiously ignored Pansy. He had been irritated with himself that he had overslept this morning, he had wanted to see Luna before she disappeared for her Quidditch game. But it wasn't as if he wouldn't see her at some point, she would return to the room even if it wasn't until late, and he would be there, waiting for her.

He smirked into his pancakes at the thought, as he remembered how soft and gentle her lips were, how easily she surrendered in his arms but how quickly her kisses could turn heated and leave him breathless.

The feel of a hand on his arm brought him out of his thoughts, automatically he frowned, "What?"

Pansy blinked at the sharp demand. "Um, I was just thinking, Draco…"

"First time for everything," He retorted cutting into his pancakes.

A slight blush of pink crept into her cheeks, but Pansy continued, "It's Sunday today, and it's a nice day, most people will be out and about the grounds."

"So? Why should that bother me?" Draco knew what suggestion was going to come out of her mouth before she even said it, and he knew that Crabbe, Goyle and Zabini knew as well as they were all either sniggering or trying to hide their grins.

The tip of her finger brushed his neck softly, "I thought that perhaps you'd like to spend some time in the Slytherin common room. You haven't been around in a while."

"That's because I have my own common room." He reminded her, his body stiffening as her fingers trailed along his neck.

"You haven't been up into my room though have you?" She whispered in his ear, her lips brushing his skin as she spoke.

"It's impossible for me to go there isn't it? Never thought I'd be glad of school rules." He replied coldly.

Pansy didn't look like she was going to give up anytime soon, "There's always your room, Draco. Be much more private anyway."

Draco glowered angrily, why did she always insist on ruining his good mood? Why wouldn't she get it through her thick skull that he wasn't interested in her that way? Apart from his obvious distaste towards her generally, the other thing that irritated him no end about her was that she tried too hard. She wanted to be seen by him and every other boy in her orbit as sexy and desirable, but it just didn't work with him, and annoyed him to the point where he wanted to shake her to make her see sense.

Her hair was always perfectly styled, her make-up perfectly applied, she wore all the latest fashions and in that respect even he had to admit she had style and her looks were more tolerable. Pansy was not the prettiest of girls, but she had learnt quickly to use make-up to her advantage, highlight her good points and hide her bad points.

But to Draco she wasn't real, he felt she looked like a doll and the perfect look she had obviously taken a lot of time to prepare didn't interest him in the slightest. Her tops were too tight and her skirts too short, she walked with an extra swing to her hips that aggravated him as it was done only to draw attention to herself, his attention.

And that voice she used in order to try to draw him in, to appeal to him, to seduce him was fake. Pansy's voice was high, her laugh naturally shrill, but when she was whispering to him, pressing herself close to him her voice turned low and husky. It was all put on, all fake, like everything else about her and it frustrated Draco no end.

Luna was the total opposite in every single way. She didn't wear make-up, she had a natural fresh appealing look to her, her clothes were mismatched, but somehow they seemed to suit her, without even realizing it she wore clothes that could emphasize her figure or hide it away, both making the imagination of any male near her go into over drive.

Her soft, dreamy voice was all that she needed to draw him in. Her eyes, large and blue, wide with innocence were more seductive than any thought out scenario Pansy could go through.

Sighing heavily Draco turned to frown at her, "Oh, why don't you stop annoying people?"

Pansy's mouth popped open into a perfect O as she stared dumbly at him. He usually brushed her off, dismissed her offer, but that never deterred her, Pansy was still determined to wear Draco down, he would be her own personal triumph. She didn't want him now as she had once, now she wanted him because he stubbornly refused to give into her. She wanted what she couldn't have.

"Hey, Malfoy." Crabbe leant over the table towards him, "Some kid just said that the Gryffindor's are out on the pitch having a game of Quidditch. Are we going over or what?"

"Course we are," Draco agreed finishing off the last of his pumpkin juice. "Need a bit of light relief don't we?" Getting up he jerked his head towards the door. "Come on then you lot."

Draco was annoyed that Pansy took that invitation to include herself and she tottered along beside him in her high heels struggling to keep up with him as her heels sank into the grass. She didn't matter really, he could ignore her easily when Luna was around, he was looking forward to watching her up in the air again.

When the Slytherin's arrived at the pitch there were already a fair few younger Slytherin's in the stands jeering and shouting comments. Draco smiled smugly, he knew they were all here because of him, they had anticipated his arrival to mock his natural enemies the Gryffindor's and they all wanted to be seen in his company, as part of his team, the in crowd, Draco Malfoy, Death Eater.

They were all idiots, every last one of them. They had no idea what the Dark Mark entailed, what he had been through. They looked up to him, saw him as someone to aspire to be, and while he lapped up the attention, basked in their obvious awe of him, he found them incredibly stupid to believe he was some sort of hero all because he had seen the Dark Lord in the flesh.

Plonking himself down on one of the free benches a little way up the stands from the younger students he allowed his gaze to fall immediately onto Luna who was hovering in the air watching Weasley and Finegann battling for the Quaffle.

He was content to watch her and allow the others to shout the usual comments and harass the Gryffindor's who now looked extremely irritated to find him and his friends lounging around and watching them all. He knew they would be careful what was said back to the Slytherin's with him there, he was head boy and Death Eater after all, and he did wield a certain amount of power at the school.

Draco laughed as he watched Longbottom wobbling about in the air trying to control his broom while hold on to his beater bat at the same time. His face was pink, which Draco guessed was half from concentrating so hard on not falling to the ground and half from embarrassment at the hands of his fellow Slytherin's.

"Neville! Hit the bludger will you?" Weasley's voice yelled out the command and Longbottom took a gigantic swing at the bludger as is neared him.

Draco was rather disappointed that he managed to remain air born even though he was highly amused at the swerving and yelling that came from Longbottom as he attempted to remain in the air. Draco's amusement left him rapidly and his smirk froze on his face when he noticed the bludger was heading straight at Luna at full speed and she hadn't noticed.

He didn't stop to think, he didn't hesitate, Draco jumped to his feet his wand in his hand in the blink of an eye, "Protego!" He yelled aiming at Luna.

Luna heard his voice, he knew he was there anyway, she had felt him, known he was watching her. She cried out in surprise at having a pearly shield suddenly spring up around her, twisting her body she screamed automatically as the bludger hit against the shield and bounced away back in the direction it had come.

She was shaking, that could have hit her, knocked her from the broom straight to the floor. Her hand curled around her throat trying to suppress the urge to scream. The sound of Draco's voice, loud and laced with his usual commanding tone broke through to her as he told her to come down to the ground.

Luna obeyed him instinctively. She didn't know why, but something inside her just listened, and she wanted to be on solid ground again, close to him. She felt safe when Draco was around.

Draco watched her as she floated slowly back to the ground. He wished she would hurry, the sooner she was safely on her own two feet the better he would feel. He managed to control the urge to crush her to him when she landed but he was quick to grab her when she looked like she was going to collapse straight to the grass.

"I feel sick." She muttered pressing her face into his shoulder her body shaking.

Draco nodded, rubbing her back gently. "It's alright, you're alright now. What the hell are you doing Longbottom? You should never be allowed to be around people."

Neville landed close by running across the grass followed by Ginny, his face was bright red and he was stammering uncontrollably. "I'm sorry, Luna, I'm so sorry. Let me help…."

"Don't you think you've done enough damage for one day?" Draco snapped nastily, his hold on Luna's still shaking frame tightening at the thought of Neville taking her away from him.

If it was possible Neville's face flushed even redder. "I didn't mean to…"

"You never do though do you, Longbottom? But you always manage to make a big fat mess of everything," He sneered at Neville, enjoying the discomfort and humiliation his words were causing. Without another word he took the broom from Luna and steered her towards the school.

Automatically Zabini, Crabbe, Goyle and Pansy followed him, they were all frowning at each other, exchanging quizzical looks at Draco Malfoy openly protecting Luna Lovegood. The only one of them brave enough to question this sudden turn of event's was Blaise.

"What the hell, Malfoy?"

Draco scowled, he'd forgotten about everyone else, he had thought of nothing except keeping Luna safe. "This is my broom." He snapped in a tone that told them all this conversation was now officially over. "We're going back to our room. I'll see you guys later."

Again they automatically went along with him. Sometimes Draco thought they did it out of habit, that they were so used to him issuing orders at every turn that it was just old habit that they agreed with him. No-one ever fought him or questioned him except for Potter and his lot, most of the time he welcomed the fight from Potter, it was refreshing to have someone in his orbit who stood up to him.

Sighing softly Luna shoved her hair out of her eyes as she entered the common room and moving away from Draco she made her way to the stairs, her knees were knocking together as she gripped tightly to the banister to help her haul herself up the stairs.

Frowning Draco leant this broom against the wall for later and hurried to her side. "What? Now you push me away? At the last few feet?" He asked dryly.

Sighing again she shook her head, "I can't really think properly." She admitted allowing him to take her arm again as they reached the small landing, "I keep thinking about what might have happened if you hadn't have been there." Unthinkingly Luna pressed herself closer to him, breathing in the familiar scent of his cologne.

"Well, I was there. So try to forget about it. Longbottom's a complete idiot, when are you going to get yourself some proper friends?" He wondered rubbing small comforting circles over her back.

"Neville is a good friend." She replied quietly, suddenly acutely aware of how close to him she really was, she could hear the shallow sound of his breathing, and feel the intensity of his body heat. And yet she wasn't being sensible and moving away from him.

"With friends like him you don't need enemies, Luna." Draco muttered, his lips brushing against her temple, holding her close to his chest as he leant her back against the wall, supporting himself with his other arm positioned above her head.

Luna raised her eyes to his face, his grey eyes were dark and mesmerizing as he surveyed her quietly. She jumped at the touch of his hand against her thigh, his hand was cool and somehow her skin was hot and she was aware of the skirt she was wearing today.

His face lowered towards hers, his lips, full, inviting and dreadfully tempting inched nearer and nearer with every passing second and Luna knew she didn't have the willpower to resist him. Her eyes fluttered shut when his mouth finally brushed against hers.

Willingly her lips parted, inviting him to deepen his kiss and take what he wanted from her, Luna was happy to give freely.

Draco was more than happy to take everything Luna offered him, his tongue entered her mouth, slowly caressing hers making her moan softly at his delicate lips. She kissed him back as he knew she would, welcoming his lips upon her own, the feel of his tongue against hers, her desire met by his.

She jumped startled when his hand slid right up her thigh between her legs. She gasped as his finger tips brushed against the cotton of her underwear, "D…Draco." She managed to stammer against his mouth.

He smiled lazily at her, his forehead resting against hers, he could feel the dampness of her underwear, he knew the sign of her arousal, "Tell me no." He murmured against her mouth kissing her again as his fingers traced the seam of her underwear.

Luna shivered, she tried to gather all her will power to push him away, but her hands that she had placed against his chest were not pushing him away, they were slowly exploring the muscles beneath his shirt. "Draco…"

His hands were fumbling in his over eagerness to get to her when he pushed the cotton barrier aside and finally his finger tips dusted over her already damp skin. "Tell me no." He repeated, his voice low and husky, his lips moving over hers as he spoke.

How could she tell him no? How could she possibly utter that word when her body was crying out for him, when she needed him to attend to the hard throbbing that had materialised between her legs? How could she even manage to form any kind of sensible sentence? In answer, Luna kissed him.

Draco groaned against her mouth, slipping his fingers inside her she gasped with delighted surprise into his mouth as he kissed her deeply, hungrily.

There were so many feelings spiraling through her body that Luna wasn't sure what was what. Her pulse beat rapidly at her throat and she knew her lips wanted more of him, she knew she had to keep kissing him, she seemed to crave the taste of him the way other people would crave chocolate.

The groan that came from him echoed through her body as her mouth attacked his with a sudden ferocity that took Draco by surprise. He tried to gain control of the kiss, but her tongue plundered his mouth as relentlessly as his had done to her and for once Draco was happy to let someone else take control. He was busy enough trying to control himself let alone her as well.

Luna cried out as his fingers moved deeper inside her. Her head fell back and she moaned at the sheer pleasure his fingers alone could create in her body. She gripped the front of his shirt as he thrust at her again, unable to contain the moan of delight that came from her.

Draco smirked at her flushed face, he enjoyed the way she unconsciously moaned his name and her legs parted even more to allow him better access to her. Pressing his lips to her exposed neck he sucked lightly on the patch of skin over her pulse and he felt her hold on him tighten, in much the same way her muscles were tightening around his fingers.

Slowly he pulled his fingers out of her before thrusting them back inside in one swift motion, curling at the tips making her cry out, her body arching towards his chest. Draco moaned softly against her neck, the wet heat that was coming from her was almost unbearable, the way her body was welcoming him drove him to give her all that he could, made him want to take everything from her.

If she was this wet and welcoming now, if she felt this good around his fingers what would she feel like beneath him? How good would it feel to really be inside her? His body reacted to his thoughts and he bit her neck, needing an outlet for himself. How could he want her so much? Draco pressed his now throbbing erection into her leg, he wanted her to know exactly what she did to him.

Her moans were getting louder, her gasps sticking in her throat and she whimpered pitifully as he explored deeper inside her and the pad of his thumb rubbed over her hardened nub. Luna's hips bucked against his hand as she cried out with unhidden pleasure, her muscles convulsing around him when her climax came to cover his hand.

Panting, Luna gripped his forearms when her knees buckled. Draco was quick and didn't let her fall, the arm he had been leaning on encircled her waist holding her close to his chest, his lips in her hair.


	9. The Letter

Chapter 9

The Letter

"We have to think of something good, we can't just sit around and take this anymore." Ginny's voice was firm, brooked no argument from the other students sitting around her.

Seamus nodded his agreement, "What do you suggest, Ginny? I know we have to do something, I mean we can't let the bloody Carrow's get away with running the school this way anymore. But what do we do?"

Scratching his head Neville sighed, "I'm out of ideas totally, but it has to be something good. It doesn't have to be mad or anything, just a small form of resistance will do. Anything." He added looking around at the small cluster of students who were in the Room of Requirement with him.

Clapping her hands Ginny jumped up quickly, "What about something like when Fred and George left school? The fireworks weren't dangerous were they? They just made a big mess and proved a point, that's all we want to do for starters, prove a point. That we can still fight, that they can't get to us."

"Good one, Ginny." Colin Creevey grinned up at her from his position on the floor. "We could even set some fireworks off, the Carrow's weren't here then were they so they won't know who did it. Plus Snape was here at the time so he will have a vague idea but won't be able to prove it!"

Ernie McMillan, the voice of reason broke through the loud exclamations of excitement that filled the room. "But that means all the Slytherin's will know as well. Malfoy and his lot were all here at the time, they'll know it was us, and unfortunately they now have the power to make our lives even more miserable than they used to. Not forgetting of course, " he continued, pleased he now had the attention of the whole room, "Luna does have to live with Malfoy, that's bad enough in a normal situation without making it worse for her by going up against him when he knows it's us."

Luna just smiled serenely at Ernie, she wondered what the reaction would be if she suddenly said she didn't think Draco was all that bad. She giggled inwardly, bad was not the first word that sprung to her mind to describe him these days.

She hadn't thought to see the day when it felt like torture to be out of Draco Malfoy's vicinity. She actually missed his presence being cooped up in this room away from him. For the first time in her life she was mentally cursing the people around her. Ginny had evidently thought it best to rescue her from Malfoy's evil clutches and she had turned up at the entrance to the Head's room with Neville and Seamus in tow yelling for her.

Just to keep the peace and to try to clear her head and calm her body down Luna had shot Draco a silent apologetic look and gone with Ginny who was desperately trying to reform the DA.

Now she was sitting in the Room of Requirement, not listening to a word of what was going on around her, but thinking of Draco. Reliving his touch, his kiss, all the feelings he gave her. Was there anyone in the world who could make her feel the way he did?

"Any ideas, Luna?" Ginny asked looking at her friend.

"Me? No." Luna replied uncertainly, there was a tiny part of her that didn't want to be involved in all of this, she didn't feel totally comfortable with the idea of going up against Draco.

Seamus cleared his throat, "I have one idea, it's not great, I saw it on a, um… what did Dean call it? A film I think…."

Ernie raised an eyebrow, "A what?"

"It's a muggle thing, I saw one with Dean Thomas when I went to visit him during the holidays." Seamus explained, "You take a photograph of someone doing something stupid and embarrassing and then change the person's face…"

"What has this got to do with anything?" Ginny snapped impatiently.

"I'm getting to it if you'll shut up for two minutes." Seamus retorted crossly. "We do the same thing with the Carrows. Colin takes pictures of us lot in stupid poses and we replace our faces with the Carrow's and put the pictures up all over the school, it'll humiliate them and they won't have a clue who did it. It just might buy us some time until we can think of something really good."

"It's not bad." Neville admitted.

Seamus laughed, "It's not great either, but it's better than nothing."

Ginny laughed as well, "I suppose. Like you say, it'll buy us some time, at least we're retaliating even if it is in a small way. Got your camera, Colin?"

Colin grinned and patted his back pack, "Always got it, Ginny."

Neville sighed heavily, "There must be something really good we can do though. Something that will really make a difference."

Smirking Ginny stood up getting ready to strike a pose, "Well, first step in any plan to take down the guys at the top, humiliation."

Luna stood stretching out her back, "You lot have fun, I have to get back. I'm fine, I don't need anyone walking with me," She added when she noticed Neville opening his mouth to respond. Turning quickly she left the room.

When she returned to her room Draco wasn't there, he didn't come in until very late either, she had stayed awake listening for him, her mind too full of him to sleep anyway. She wondered where he had been? What he had been up to?

Mostly she wondered if he would come to see her, but he didn't. She heard him go into the bathroom and then return to his room and she heard nothing else.

This thing that was between them, that felt so good, that felt so right, couldn't be a bad thing could it? If her body wanted him so much, if she needed to be close to him, that wasn't wrong was it? Despite the fact that they were on opposite sides in the war that was now raging through the wizarding world. Her with Harry on the one side, Draco with Voldemort on the other side.

She shook her head slightly on the pillow. Somewhere deep inside her Luna knew what she felt for Draco was real, that she cared about what happened to him that meant that her feelings were good and pure, that was proof that they weren't wrong.

There was still so much about him that she knew nothing about, but that thought didn't bother her too much. Draco was a very closed person, he didn't give much away about himself. Luna had the feeling she would have a lot of work ahead of her if she was going to get to know the real Draco, and she was determined that she would.

Stretching luxuriously in her bed a small giggle erupted from her throat and her cheeks flushed a light pink as she recalled the events of that afternoon. If only he was here with her now, if only he was lying beside her, talking to her, listening to her, touching her.

Luna's thoughts were interrupted by a tapping on her window. Sitting up she peeked through her curtains to see an unfamiliar owl tapping on the pane of glass. Frowning she let the bird in and waited for him to perch on her nightstand and offer her his leg.

Once she untied the letter the owl took off through the open window into the night. Chewing on her bottom lip curiously she gazed at the back of the envelop sealed with the official Ministry of Magic seal. Who at the Ministry would be writing to her? And at this time of the night?

Draco wasn't sleeping, he was lying on his side staring at his bedroom door willing Luna to walk through it, willing her to come to him. He jumped so much that he almost fell off the end of the bed when he heard the loud devastated scream echoing down the hallway.

Swinging himself out of bed he grabbed his wand and ran straight to Luna's room. Throwing the door open he saw her kneeling on her bed, she was quite clear in the light from the moon shining through the window illuminating the room.

"Luna?"

She looked up at him tears trickling down her cheeks, her eyes were blank as she stared over at him. His name came out a cracked whisper from her lips, she looked lost and he felt slightly uncomfortable. "What's the matter?"

Numbly Luna held the letter out to him as he crossed the room and sat on the edge of her bed. She watched him as he scanned the letter quickly, she didn't need him to read the contents out loud, the words would forever be imprinted on her brain.

_Dear Miss Lovegood, _

_It is our unfortunate position to inform you that your father has this evening been arrested and imprisoned in Azkaban on account of his treason to the Ministry. _

_As you are underage and have no guardian appointed to you by your father the Ministry has taken it upon themselves to register you, until further noticed under the guardianship of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, meaning of course, the Headmaster Mr Severus Snape. _

_A similar letter has been forwarded to Mr Snape. _

_Yours sincerely _

_D. Umbridge_

_High Inquisitioner of the Ministry of Magic. _

Draco looked up, he disliked crying girls they made him uncomfortable and he never had any idea what to do to make the bawling cease immediately. Now though he knew what he had to do, somehow he just knew; it was instinct.

Gently his arms encircled Luna's shaking shoulders, holding her close he let her cling to him, her face buried in his neck, his bare skin turning stiff from her tears. Draco rocked her slowly, his fingers trailing though the silky strands of her hair as he made quiet soothing sounds in her ear.

There was nothing else he could do, there was nothing he could say to make this better for her, all he could do now was be there for her, hold her, and not mess this opportunity up by letting his rampaging hormones do the thinking for him.

How long he sat there rocking her gently from side to side Draco didn't know, it felt like she had been sobbing forever and there was nothing he could do to make it stop. He was however, aware as soon as the sobs ceased and she was merely sniveling.

Carefully he eased her from him, brushing her hair that was sticking to the dampness of her face away from her cheeks. He looked into her face intently, "Do you want anything? A drink of water?"

Mutely she shook her head, she felt better just having him near her, after all, his father had been in Azkaban, Draco would know how that felt, no-one else. She gazed at him with her large watery eyes, quietly drinking in his handsome features, marveling at how soft his face could go when he allowed himself to think or feel something, when he let his guard down.

Absently she lifted her hand from his shoulder and slowly ran the tips of her fingers over his face, drawing the contours of his face, dusting over his cheeks and touching hesitantly to his lips.

Draco shivered at her touch, this was the most intimate situation he had ever been in. He had never let anyone sit and examine his face this way, and he doubted he ever would again. But somehow it didn't feel awkward, he had no thought to push her away, only a strong urge to pull her closer.

"Sorry I woke you." She whispered.

Draco shrugged, "I wasn't sleeping. Besides, I was hardly going to let you scream by yourself was I? I guess I'd better let you try to sleep." He added uncertainly, he wasn't totally sure what he needed to do in this situation. Trying to shove his uncomfortable feelings away he offered her half a smile as he rose to leave.

Luna's fingers curled around his forearm. "Stay."

The whispered plea affected him more than he thought it should and the discomfort he had been feeling vanished easily, as though it had never been and Draco knew what he had to do, what Luna needed from him and he nodded his agreement.

She shifted back on the bed to allow him more room, flicking the bed sheets back she waited until he was comfortable before tucking him in. Draco couldn't help rolling his eyes, she had just had one of the biggest shocks of her life and she was tucking him into bed!

Settling down under his arm, her head pillowed on his shoulder and her hand splayed over his chest Luna sighed deeply. With Draco next to her things didn't seem so bad. At least she was still able to stay at Hogwarts.

Instinctively the tips of her fingers began to draw idle circles over the bare skin of Draco's chest, dusting over the twitching muscles she made a memory of him as detailed as she could.

"Don't do that." Draco growled at her.

Luna's hand faltered against his skin and she bit her lip. Maybe she had read too much into what had passed between them? Maybe it was just her feeling these things and she had made the mistake of thinking he cared when he didn't?

"I'm trying to be nice, Luna. But I'm not made of stone, you can't do that right now." Draco tried to explain through grit teeth, he felt bad his angry snap had made her flinch so much.

She smiled softly, she was smart, she was in Ravenclaw, why did she doubt herself? Why did she let herself doubt what she knew, what she felt deep inside?

Wiggling into a better position Luna lent over him, "Thank you for being here, Draco." She didn't give him the chance to respond, leaning closer to him she kissed him softly. Needing him, needing the affection he was good at giving her.

Draco knew this was a bad idea, in the back of his mind a voice called out a warning, but he decided to ignore it. Wrapping his arms securely around her he pressed her closer to his chest, kissing her back, inserting his tongue between her parted lips and reminding himself of the sweet, softness within.

His hand trailed up her back and neck into her hair, fisting there tightly and pressing her lips harder to his. Luna whimpered slightly but she didn't attempt to pull away from him, her fingers pressing deeply into his shoulder as she shifted across his chest a little more, her tongue brushing over the roof of his mouth.

How the soft kiss had managed to turn into something that was now so heated Draco didn't know. All he knew was that there was an inferno of heat bubbling in the pit of his stomach, his hand that was not entangled in her hair had a life of its own and excitedly explored the curves and dips of her body making her squirm in his grasp.

Gripping both her shoulders Draco suddenly forced her roughly away from him.

Luna blinked in confusion as she stared down at him. His chest heaved as he struggled to breathe properly, his grey eyes glittering wildly and she understood, really she appreciated him managing to be so thoughtful in the present circumstances. Smiling softly she dropped a light kiss on the end of his nose. "Thank you, Draco."

"Go to sleep." He commanded, adverting his eyes from her completely. He frowned at the giggle that came from her as she snuggled back up against him.

"I can't sleep, Draco."

He groaned loudly, "Neither can I."

"Can't we just talk about stuff until we do go to sleep?" She wondered. If she did manage to finally drift off Luna wanted to dream about Draco.

Draco felt her shiver against him as his hand absently came up to cup her breast. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Not the war." Luna replied determinedly, she didn't want them to get into a fight about the rights and wrongs of the current situation of their world and make him leave her. She sighed softly as his hand applied more pressure to her breast, massaging it in gentle circles.

"Alright, not the war." He agreed rolling her now hardened nipple between his thumb and index finger.

"Is your father the same, Draco? Since Azkaban?" She asked carefully, wincing when his hand stopped its gentle movement.

He cleared his throat, "Yeah, pretty much. He was different at first, a little quieter but he's back to his old self now. It takes a lot to get to him, he's a very strong person."

"I'm sorry I was there." She replied quietly.

"Things happen." Draco had forgotten she had been present during his fathers humiliation, but that couldn't really be helped right now. Thoughtfully his hand squeezed her breast gently. "At least the Dementors aren't there anymore."

Luna smiled, she hadn't thought of that. "There's that I suppose. Were you scared, Draco? The night Dumbledore died?"

"Yes." He replied shortly. It wasn't a lie and he didn't want to lie to her, but he didn't want her prodding at him about this subject either. "I don't want to talk about that."

Pressing her lips against his chest she nodded, "We don't have to talk about that. Did your Dark Mark hurt?"

He rolled his eyes in the dimness, of everything she could talk about why did she want to talk about this? "Yes, of course it did."

"Poor, Draco." She murmured.

Draco's breath hitched in his throat when he became aware that her hand had trailed down his stomach and was now very slowly entering his boxer shorts. "W…What are you doing?" He managed to stammer out.

Luna sighed softly, "Just saying thank you for being here, and sorry for bringing up bad memories." She heard him suck in his breath sharply when her hand curled around him and she couldn't stop her own small gasp at the feel of him.

**A/N: I know they didn't talk much but they will I promise lol. **

**Thanks to everyone who has been so good in reading and reviewing!**


	10. Disclosure

Chapter 10

Disclosure

"Did you want to come back to Hogwarts this year, Draco?"

"Yes, I wanted to get away from him," He replied biting lightly on his bottom lip.

Somehow Luna knew that "him" meant Voldemort, somehow she just knew without Draco having to give any further explanation to it. Her hand gave him a firm but gentle stroke and she smiled when she heard him groan softly. "Is he really frightening in the flesh?"

"Yes." Draco replied with feeling. "Let's not talk about him now, let's talk about…" The rest of his sentence was lost as he groaned when her fingers crept lower, exploring every inch of him, stroking him, teasing him, tormenting him until his mind turned.

Snuggling against him Luna pressed her lips to his chest, a kiss to his neck and one to his chin until he lowered his face to allow her to capture his mouth in a hot, sweet kiss. His tongue entered her mouth and his hand tightened on her hip as she lightly began to suck.

Luna gasped when she felt him harden even more, he twitched against her palm as she ran her hand the full length of him, surprised by the hard thickness she encountered, the velvety skin covering a muscle of steel.

"I want to know you, Draco. The real you." She told him quietly.

"Plenty of time for all of that." He replied, his voice strained as he tried to take possession of her mouth again.

"Draco…"

"Hum?"

She gazed up at him with wide, lust filled eyes, "Touch me."

The earthy plea almost undid him there and then. His hand slithered down her stomach, under her nightgown to her inner thigh, parting her legs slowly. Draco felt the dampness of her underwear as he shoved it aside inserting his fingers inside her slowly.

She moaned against his mouth arching herself closer to him as his fingers delved deeper inside her, exploring her again as though he had never touched her before. Draco had never met anyone who wanted him as much as Luna did, no-one, not even Pansy wanted him like Luna. No-one had ever seemed to need him so much either, and the thought rather pleased him.

He groaned, pure enjoyment throbbing in the small noise he made as he felt soft, gentle fingers examining him completely. Her fingers made contact with the warm, liquid that had began to ooze from him and she kissed him deeper, encouraging him to relax and enjoy.

Draco could barely breathe, every muscle in his body felt stiff and he curled his fingers inside her, his thumb rubbing slowly at her sensitized nub making her moan and press her hips closer to him. She was whispering his name, gasping with pleasure and the sounds just sent him higher, he wanted to keep her in this state of pleasure, he wanted to give her more, make her scream.

Luna's back arched, urging him to send his fingers deeper. Draco seemed to know exactly what she wanted just by the way she moved her body and he thrust at her again making her cry out and cease all movements as delight rippled through her body.

Draco groaned, "Don't stop, Luna."

Stop? Stop what? Luna dimly registered what he was talking about when he pushed his hips against her hand, his erection slipping against her palm. She fondled him tenderly, making small circles with the tips of her fingers, stroking him until she felt him quiver in her grasp.

Suddenly, without warning he groaned loudly and bit down hard on her bottom lip, Luna whimpered in pain.

Her name came in a low rumble from the back of his throat as a warm, sticky mess covered her hand. Luna smiled satisfied, relief flooding her that she had achieved what she had set out to do. She had wanted to give him the same feelings he gave her, wanted him to know she was just as happy to give to him as she was to take from him.

Sticking her tongue out Luna tasted blood.

"Merlin, Luna I'm sorry." Draco gasped at the sight of the red liquid against her lip.

"It's ok, it's only a spot." She assured him, dismissing his apology easily.

Pressing the tip of his nose to hers he replied, "I can make it up to you."

She smiled easily, "It's ok, but if you want to you can."

Draco laughed, "I thought you said you wanted us to talk?" He reminded her moving his fingers inside her slowly.

"We did talk."

"Moaning my name doesn't count." He informed her laughing at her embarrassment, "It's ok, Luna, I rather enjoyed it."

She smirked up at him, "So did I."

Kissing her lightly he suggested, "I'll go slow this time if you like, give you chance to breathe a bit and we can still talk."

Luna sighed softly, her whole body relaxing. She curled her free hand into the platinum locks of his hair, guiding his lips back to hers, kissing him hungrily as her other hand continued her exploration of the contents of his boxer shorts, but with less vigour than before.

Draco didn't mind that, he knew he was incapable of responding to her touch so soon after such a violent release. "What did you want to talk about then? Your father?" He asked in between kisses.

"Yes. You're the only one I can talk to." She replied, her voice low and drowsy.

"Oh? What about Weasley?" He wondered, increasing his pace slightly. He smirked as her head fell back against the pillow, her eyes closing as she gasped.

Her legs parted a little more to provide him with easier access to her. She moaned deep in her throat, "Too worried about Ron….haven't seen him in ages….."

Draco smiled at her gasp of delight. Suddenly he frowned, how come Ginny hadn't seen Weaslby in ages? They hadn't been back at Hogwarts that long, and since the Quaffle King was ill in bed and hadn't returned to school, surely she would have seen him before leaving?

"Oh! Draco…" Her hips lifted towards him, trying to push herself into his hand. "Yes, she's so worried….."

Draco kissed her, caressing her tongue with his, nibbling lightly on her lower lip. "Worried?" He prompted curling his fingers, knowing from the sound that came from her that she was lost in her own world of pleasure.

Luna whimpered, "Not heard from Ron since…. Oh! … since they left."

Sucking on her lower lip Draco frowned again, Weaslby had left with Potter? Was that what Luna was telling him? But that couldn't be right, he was ill, people from the Ministry had been to his house and seen him sick in bed. Pressing his thumb harder against her, he questioned delicately, "Ron left with Harry?"

"Yes, oh, Draco! Yes!" She cried out arching towards him.

Had she just agreed to his question or told him he was good? Thoroughly confused Draco tried a different tack, "Whose in Ron's bed? Come on, Luna, let it go." He urged gently.

"Draco!"

"Hum, I'm here." He murmured covering her face with tiny butterfly kisses. "Whose in Ron's bed?"

"I… he… ghoul…I…Draco," She stammered, her fingers digging into his scalp.

Draco stared down at her face glowing pink with passion in total shock. Weaslby was not on deaths door as they had all been led to believe! He was off gallivanting with Potter! Irritably he pushed thoughts of Weasley from his mind and concentrated on Luna.

Pushing his fingers deeper into her warm wetness giving her long, lingering strokes, he said encouragingly, "Come for me, Luna."

She cried out his name as her body jerked, her hips bucking against him and her orgasm exploded around him. She lay quietly with her eyes closed, her chest heaving as she dragged in a deep lungful of air.

"Do you think you'll sleep now?" He wondered kissing her lightly.

"Will you stay?"

"I'll stay." He assured her.

A soft smile played around the corners of her mouth, "Then I'll sleep. Maybe not yet though." She added thoughtfully, "I'm not all that tired."

"Me neither." Draco muttered, pressing his lips to her temple and inhaling the fresh scent of her hair.

Biting her bottom lip she glanced up at him through silvery blonde lashes, "Do you think my father will be the same after Azkaban? Like yours is?"

"I don't know, I guess it's better there now that the Dementors aren't guarding it, but being locked away from the world isn't a nice thing is it? I suppose it depends on how he chooses to handle it."

She sighed softly, "I suppose. I don't like to think of him in there, Draco."

"Then don't." He advised quietly. "It's best not to." A small shiver ran over his skin as he remembered the stress he had been suffering at the time of his father's imprisonment.

Smiling she stroked his back softly, "You were really worried weren't you? About your father I mean, despite the fact you never showed it."

"He's my father, of course I was worried about him, and I had my mission from the Dark Lord hanging over me. Last year was not the best." Draco muttered frowning.

"You're a very closed person aren't you?" Luna mused examining his face thoughtfully, "You don't let anyone close."

Draco did not like the way this conversation was going. He was supposed to be getting closer to Luna, she was not supposed to be worming her way beneath his carefully constructed guard rail. Raising a silky eyebrow he said mockingly, "I don't think you can say that you aren't close to me."

Luna flushed slightly and adverted her eyes from his face. "No." She muttered grudgingly, but it was not the "close" she had in mind. Luna wanted to know Draco, but she had the feeling he would be keeping her at arms length for a while. Draco didn't trust easily, she wondered if it was because no-one trusted him that he felt he couldn't trust anyone either?

"I can't believe I'm under the guardianship of Snape! I bet he's going to be dreadful to me." Luna complained suddenly, her eyes widening. "He's wretched isn't he."

"Not to me he isn't'."

"Yes, Harry told me all about Snape's favouritism towards Slytheirn's and especially you." she gave him an annoyed look that just caused him to laugh.

"Your one to talk. From where I am I would say you had a particular favouritism towards me as well."

"Oh hush." Luna muttered irritably. She was completely annoyed with herself that her face flamed red at his mocking tone and teasing eyes, whereas he would look utterly comfortable and unashamed at any little comment he made.

Rolling backwards so that he was resting comfortably against the pillows Draco moved Luna into a better position in his arms, where he could hold her close and still fall asleep. "I'm sure Snape won't be all that bad. Go and see him first thing in the morning and see what he has to say. I expect he will have much more information on the nature of the charges than you have. He'll have to know everything won't he? And because your underage the Ministry probably think you wouldn't be able to handle it all."

"That would be just like Umbridge." Luna agreed scowling a little. "But your right, I'll go and see Snape in the morning and see what he says." she smiled when he kissed the top of her head lightly. "Night, Draco."

"Night." He mumbled in between a yawn. Rubbing her arm gently as she settled more comfortably against him Draco figured that tomorrow would be a busy day for Snape, he'd have information coming at him from all over the place.

Before he fully drifted off Draco wondered vaguely what the reaction would be to the news that Weasley was off gallivanting with Potter instead of nearly dying in bed?


	11. Talking

Chapter 11

Talking

Draco's day had been rather good. Firstly he had woken up with Luna in his arms, then he had scoffed a nice big breakfast, before spending the rest of the day laughing hysterically at the humiliating pictures of the Carrow's that had been popping up all over the school.

The Carrow's had not found it the least bit funny, but everyone else had, even the Slytherin's, although they had been careful to contain their laughter to the common room.

Stepping out of the shower he grinned, he'd had a class with both the Carrow's today and they had been in a foul mood, shouting more than usual and picking on non-Slytheirn's, especially those who argued back with them much more than they usually did.

He needed to change and then head to Snape's office to give him the latest bit of information he had come across about Weaslby, that shouldn't take too long, all he knew was that Weasley was with Potter, he had no idea where they were, he could be there and then back quickly and wait for Luna to show up.

Draco grinned and padded across the hallway to his bedroom. He hadn't realised that he could feel so contented and satisfied just waking up with someone. He had really enjoyed the feeling he had experienced opening his eyes and adjusting to the morning light to find Luna was there, curled up against him.

"Draco! Draco!" Luna's high shouts echoed up to him.

"What? I'm up here," He called back pulling on a pair of trousers just as she barrelled through the doorway. He eyed her angry face for a few seconds, "Looks like everyone except me is in a bad mood today."

"I've been to see Snape." She informed him plopping down on his bed.

"What about? Oh, the guardianship, what's going to happen?"

She sighed, "He says its not possible for me to write to daddy at all. Everything at Hogwarts stays the same, except that during school holidays I have to stay here. Snape says he won't give me permission to go to anyone's house in case something happens to me."

Draco nodded, "Well that makes sense."

"I guess." She replied despondently.

"If you want, I'll stay with you." He offered smiling.

"That would be nice," She smiled appreciatively, "But maybe daddy will be released by then, maybe they will have realised that they made a dreadful mistake."

Draco saw this as a highly unlikely situation, if her father was suspected of treason he would stay in Azkaban. Carefully he prodded a little more into the subject, "Did the Ministry tell Snape exactly what he's accused of?"

Luna snorted, "Supporting Harry, that's it! That's why they've locked him away! Because he supports Harry! And they call that treason, how silly!"

Draco eyed her silently for a few minutes as he debated over whether or not to say what he was thinking, in the end he figured it might be better for her if he did. "Luna," he began slowly, "That is treason."

She glared up him with irritation, "Now your being silly."

"No, listen to me, it is treason. Potter is opposing and attempting to over throw the Dark Lord, the Dark Lord is in power now, anyone trying to overthrow those in power are guilty of treason."

She opened her mouth to argue with him, but closed it almost immediately with a snap. She knew what he said was right, despite the fact that she didn't believe it, she was with her father supporting Harry in every way. But she decided not to bring that point up, she didn't want to fight with Draco.

"Are you going somewhere?" She asked instead of continuing with the conversation.

He cocked his head to the side, "I was, but if you've got something in mind I can stay. Some more talking perhaps?" He added smirking at her.

Luna pulled a face at him, "I do want us to talk, Draco."

"What about?" He sank down on the bed next to her lying out across it with his hands tucked behind his head. He decided against going to see Snape with his new information, it wouldn't do his father any good going to Snape. He would owl his father directly, he would know who to give the information to in order to make the most of it.

"Have you ever had sex before?" she asked bluntly.

Draco spluttered sitting bolt upright, "What?"

She sighed at his incredulous face. "I won't ask who, or how many there were before me, I'd just like to know that's all. I haven't so there's nothing for me to tell you. I'm just curious I suppose."

He considered her for a few minutes debating on what to say, eventually he opted for the truth. "No I haven't."

Luna's eyebrows rose.

"What?" He demanded heatedly. "What's the point in asking me a question if your not going to believe me when I answer it?"

"It's not that I don't believe you." Luna assured him quickly, "I just don't understand how that's possible."

"Well think about it," He snapped crossly, "When I was fifteen I was in the Inquisitional Squad and no-one liked us or Umbridge. When I was sixteen I was rather busy trying to save my own life, my family name and get my father out of Azkaban to have any time for girls, and now here I am, seventeen and with you."

"Poor, Draco. Last year really must have been dreadful for you." She sympathised.

He shrugged, "I've had better years. Did you hate me? When you found out what I had done?" He wondered curiously.

Luna shook her head, "No, I wondered what could have happened to make you do it, and then I figured I couldn't really judge you for it no matter who else was."

"Why not?" He rolled himself on to his elbow and surveyed her dreamy expression.

"What you did was an act of war, I can't blame you for that can I? Just because you happen to be on the opposite side to me doesn't mean that you aren't fighting for what you believe in."

Draco stared dumbly at her, no-one had ever put it like that to him before. It was either he was right or he was wrong. It had to be Luna, he mused who saw something different. "Will you fight, Luna?"

"If I'm able to, yes." She replied determinedly.

A deep scowl graced his handsome features, "With Saint Potter I suppose?"

"I suppose so." A heavy silence fell between them and Luna shifted uncomfortably, "Please don't sulk, Draco."

"I'm not sulking." He retorted irritably.

Smiling sweetly at him she touched his cheek gently, "I don't want us to fight."

Pushing her hand away roughly Draco got to his feet determined to ignore the hurt on her face. "Too bad about that. With you on the one side and me on the other, at some stage we're going to have to fight. I have to write to my father." He added pulling a piece of parchment from the draw of the desk by the wall.

Luna bit down on her bottom lip, the reality of his words sinking in and causing hot tears to sting behind her eyes. "Not necessarily, Draco…"

"Yes, Luna," He cut her off coldly. "That's the way it's going to be isn't it? You against me."

She shook her head vigorously, "I'm not against you, Draco." Hopping up quickly she crossed the room, wrapping her arms around his waist she rested her cheek on his back. "How can you think that I'm against you?"

Draco shrugged, "You are though, when the time comes you'll be on the other side to me."

"I'm against the Dark Lord not you, I won't…."

He cut her off irritably, "It's the same thing, Luna. Me and him, you and Potter, if your against the Dark Lord then your against me. I am the Dark Lord, I'm what he stands for, pureblood superiority." Wrenching himself from her grasp he ripped up the sleeve of his shirt forcefully, baring the Dark Mark to her, "You see, I wanted this, I believe in this and I wear it proudly."

Gazing up at him Luna was silent for a few seconds, "It doesn't mean I don't care." She told him quietly.

Draco sneered down at her, "Of course you care, Luna. You like having orgasms don't you? Who doesn't? I have a letter to write."

Luna bit her lip, the tears came this time as he brushed her aside, turning his back to her and seating himself at the desk, totally ignoring her presence in the room. "I didn't mean to upset you." Luna whispered before she left the room closing the door quietly behind her.

Draco sighed heavily, whatever lustful feelings he experienced around Luna, even he admitted to himself something was off with him when she made him feel guilty.


	12. Jealousy

Chapter 12

Jealousy

He was mad, absolutely livid with the way things were turning out. Draco hadn't expected Luna to go into lockdown, he hadn't thought she would go to extreme lengths to avoid having to even be in the same room as him.

But she did.

Not once had he had one minute alone with her since their fight and it had been over a week.

She was always with one of her blood traitor friends during the day when she wasn't in class, and she had taken to locking and charming her bedroom door at night to prevent him from entering and speaking to her through the door.

Now he was forced to see her wandering around the school with Longbottom glued to her side.

Never in his life had Draco thought to see the day that he was jealous of Neville Longbottom. But he was. He was also pretty certain the relationship between them was merely friendship, that there was nothing remotely romantic going on. But still his jealously burned fiercely in the pit of his stomach.

To top everything off the letter he had sent to his father had apparently been well received and Lucius now wanted to know how he had come by the information and could he get more? Draco had told him the news had come from Luna, but he had deliberately ignored his father's question on how he had made his discovery. Lucius had sent a letter back to him full of laughter and sarcasm indicating that he knew exactly how his son knew this stuff and as Miss Lovegood was a pureblood and this was for the Dark Lord he would overlook his sons actions.

As a week had passed and Draco had provided no new information to his father, who was harassing him and demanding to know why things were not moving along, he was forced to admit that Luna was not talking to him, she had, what Blaise termed as "the right hump" with him. Draco had been utterly humiliated when he had owled his father practically begging for advice on how to set things right and get Luna talking to him again.

The humiliation had slowly dissolved when he had been forced to admit to himself that he didn't want her back because he wanted information, he wanted her back for her, because he missed her. Draco missed her it was as simple as that, he missed her dreamy presence, he missed her misty eyes and lilting voice. He missed being able to kiss her and touch her whenever he wanted to.

So far his father had not come through for him. Draco had written two days ago and he was still waiting for the advice he so desperately craved, although a part of him wondered how much good it would really do as Luna was not like any other witch, she was very, very different. Tactics that would work with any other girl were not guaranteed to make her come round to his way of thinking.

Thinking was not an easy feat to accomplish when Pansy Parkinson was jabbering on in his ear as she was at this particular moment. Draco was sitting out in the court yard, lounging on the grass his back braced against a tree trunk. Blaise was lying out propped on his elbow at his feet, while he skimmed a charms text book, Crabbe and Goyle were examining a collection of chocolate frog cards they had confiscated from some first years, only because they could. And her, the demon bitch from hell, was kneeling next to him, as close as she could possibly get, with her skirt straining over her thighs and her shirt buttons opened a little more than was necessary, talking away at him under the impression that he was dying to hear the story and was listening intently.

Draco tried to empty his mind, tried to force the annoying voice away from him but it wasn't working. She kept touching his arm for emphasis when she spoke, and when Pansy got really excited about a story she was telling she ended up talking with her hands and her arms waved dangerously in the air. Once or twice in the past she had managed to catch Blaise a whack to the temple.

A heavy sigh escaped him making Blaise snigger. Why was it his life that was so complicated? Why couldn't Pansy go and annoy someone else for a change? Why wouldn't Luna even acknowledge his presence? It was extremely irritating!

She was there, sitting on the steps opposite him with Weasley, Longbottom and a bunch of other morons he wouldn't be caught dead with. She wasn't looking over at him, he had been staring at her for the last ten minutes and Draco knew Luna was observant enough to notice an intent stare when one was aimed at her, but still she refused to turn around and look at him.

Out of no-where two Slytherin first year boys appeared holding some chocolate bars and bags of sweets. Draco had no idea where they had come from or why they were even there, but Crabbe and Goyle had evidently been expecting them as they grinned stupidly while taking what was obviously confiscated or stolen treats from the boys.

Draco noticed out of the corner of his eye that only Luna and Neville were remaining sitting on the steps, the others were rising to leave or had already disappeared.

"Can I get you anything, Malfoy?"

He glanced up at the small boy with wavy brown hair and bright blue eyes who was looking at him expectantly, eager to please. "Yeah actually you can." He replied shooting a sly look back at the steps, "Go over there and try to get those two to speak louder. Failing that, hang around and listen to what they say then come back and tell me."

The boy nodded, seemingly very pleased to have been assigned a task that was not stealing sweets, but something of at least a little importance. He scurried off quickly towards Luna and Longbottom.

Pansy frowned, "Draco, why do you want to know what they are talking about?"

"Mind your own business. Haven't you got somewhere else to be?" He snapped.

She pouted and shook her head, "Nope, I'm free all day."

"Get a hobby."

Rubbing his arm softly Pansy leant closer to him, "I always did enjoy physical exercise."

"Then go for a jog." Draco replied dryly, it seemed Luna was not going to play ball and speak louder so his little spy was sitting a little way from them listening intently.

Blaise couldn't contain his snigger any longer and just burst out laughing.

Pansy flushed, "That's not exactly what I meant."

Sighing crossly Draco turned on her, "Look, Pansy. I will say this once, and as clearly as I know how to. I will never have sex with you. Ok?"

"Seems clear enough to me." Blaise said not raising his eyes from his book.

"When you change your mind let me know." Pansy replied patting his head as she would a good dog before she walked off swinging her hips for extra effect.

Draco's jaw dropped open and he groaned loudly. "What else can I do?"

"Nothing, she's delusional. Just let her be, she's happy in her little world, Draco." Blaise told him shaking his head with disbelief.

"Malfoy, they've finished talking." The boy reappeared, almost bouncing on the spot with his importance.

Draco looked up eagerly. "What did they say?" He decided to ignore the curious look that came from Blaise.

"Longbottom was asking her how she was coping living with you, she said you weren't all that bad and she hadn't really seen you this week. He tried to talk to her about her father being in Azkaban but she didn't want to talk about it, so they talked about the Weasley girl missing Harry Potter, and then Longbottom told her that she was really special and he would like to spend more time alone with her." He finished breathlessly.

Draco flinched, "What did she say to that?"

"Not much, she sort of mumbled, he went bright red and then she said she had to go and change." The boy told him. "He didn't do a very good job of asking her on a date."

Blaise snorted, "Of course he didn't, it's Longbottom, the boys incompetent."

"Well, that's fine." Draco told him. "Crabbe, Goyle, give him some of those sweets, any that he likes. Good job kid,"

The boys face lit up with pleasure. "My name is Tristan, anything else I can do for you?"

"Um, no, not right now. I'll let you know." Draco replied standing up, "see you lot later." Turning he quickly left the court yard heading back to his room. Luna would be there and he was determined that she would listen to him, that she would not take Longbottom up on his offer, she couldn't. He wouldn't let her.

A few minutes later Draco almost fell through the portrait hole he was in such a hurry to see Luna. Rushing up the stairs he burst through her bedroom door making her shriek in surprise.

"Draco! What's the matter with you? What are you doing?" Luna stared over at him, her eyes wide with apprehension when she spotted the dark look on his face, his grey eyes glittering dangerously. She was in the process of changing, clad in only a pair of cotton knickers she clutched her top to her chest, her body shivering when she saw his hands flex at his side.

"Nice little moment you had with Longbottom." He sneered.

Luna tossed her hair over her shoulder, "Neville and I do not have any kind of moments, he's my friend."

"I know he asked you out. You won't date Longbottom." His voice was low and commanding when he spoke, his eyes narrowed, watching her closely.

"I won't?" A sharp edge lined her voice at the idea that Draco Malfoy thought he could dictate to her. Although a small wave of triumph washed through her, if he cared who she dated that meant that he did in fact care about her.

"No." He replied, stalking purposefully across the room to her, "I won't let you."

Draco gripped her arm tightly, ripping the top from her hand he jerked her to him, wrapping her up in his arms as he kissed her. A hard kiss, a demanding kiss, a possessive kiss, one that clearly stated "mine".

A sharp illicit thrill jumped through Luna's system at this sudden new development. She found she didn't mind this possessive side to Draco in the slightest, and she kissed him back with matching force.

Their kiss had suddenly turned into a war as they both battled for dominance, neither willing to submit to the others authority. Electricity crackled in the air, and a dark desire erupted between them. Draco's hands were firm, controlling, as they ran over her body, his lips demanding as they pressed harder to hers, his tongue invading her mouth, sending her senses reeling as she clung to him.

The next thing Luna knew he had unceremoniously pushed her backwards to the bed, he was leaning over her, giving her only a few moments to catch her breath before he was kissing her relentlessly again. She moaned, giving in to the powerful dominance that was Draco Malfoy, and enjoying every second of it.

His hands snaked over her body, cupping her breasts, enjoying the full weight of them in his palms. He squeezed the sensitized flesh firmly, rolling her nipples between his fingers causing her to moan into his mouth, her hands gripping his shoulders as though she were afraid he would disappear.

Draco's mouth left hers allowing her the chance to breathe. Quickly he captured her bare breast in his mouth and Luna gasped with pleasure, arching herself towards him in silent invitation for more. He groaned against her skin. She smelt of musk, he guessed it was the body lotion she used, but he couldn't taste it, just her skin, smooth and sweet.

Trailing tiny kisses down her stomach, Draco slithered over her body, his fingers hooking themselves around the top of her knickers. In one swift motion they were down her legs as he dropped to the floor in front of her.

Luna distantly heard the thud of his knees against the floor, and she had registered that he was no longer delightfully crushing her. She felt his hands on her thighs, spreading her legs and suddenly she cried out when his mouth claimed her.

Her back arched when his tongue slid inside her, the unfamiliar intrusion welcomed by her long moan and shudder of pleasure. She was acutely aware of every single move he made, every flex of his fingers on her hips, each flick of his tongue, each small withdrawal, and each time he sank back inside her, causing a steady stream of intense feelings to curl from his mouth up through her body.

Draco explored Luna thoroughly. The taste of the liquid heat that began to pool from her swept his mouth and he groaned softly. Lightly sucking, completely invading, Draco smirked inwardly when her fingers clutched at his hair, holding him against her as she gasped his name, her hips lifting seeking more from him.

Luna's skin was on fire, she writhed on the bed her pleasure building, coursing through her blood. Fingers still entangled in his hair, her other hand gripped the bed sheets as she lost her balance, and felt like she was falling. As the waves of sheer ecstasy shot from his mouth straight up to her brain, Luna screamed.

Draco felt her climax around him, against him, in him. Her nails scraped his scalp, as she arched clear off the bed. Her voice when she cried out his name throbbed with pure emotion, raw and sensual, so far apart from her usual dreamy tone that he was taken off guard.

Resting his cheek against her thigh for a few seconds he took this time to actually look at her, examine her body in intricate detail. Yes he had seen her naked before, but only the once when she was in the shower. He hadn't seen her this close up, not when her face was flushed, her chest heaving and her skin glistening from the pleasure he had bestowed on her.

Pressing his lips to her stomach, to the swelling of each breast, her throat, her neck, her chin and finally placing a soft kiss to her lips Draco hauled himself back over her.

Luna's eyes fluttered open to look up at him. His eyes were glistening with satisfaction as he gazed down at her, he touched her cheek lightly, stroking the flushed skin. She sighed contentedly. Feeling relaxed but weak she raised a hand to curl around his waist as she murmured his name.

"Hum?" He muttered, his lips against hers.

"That was amazing." She told him truthfully.

"Forgiven me now?" Draco wondered, managing to make his voice innocent.

Luna smiled lazily, "I wasn't really mad at you. Just hurt that you would push me away."

He sighed, "I'm not pushing you away now am I?"

"No, but you don't believe that I really care do you?" She was watching him through heavy eyelids and she saw his face soften even more.

"I do believe you." He assured her quietly. "And I shouldn't have said what I said. I didn't really mean it."

"I know you didn't."

Draco frowned, "You weren't really going to date Longbottom were you?"

Luna giggled, "Jealous, Draco?"

"Yes." He replied simply making her giggle again.

Running a hand through his hair she smiled softly, "There's no need to be jealous, Draco. I don't want anyone else. I only want you."

"What?" He wondered when he spotted the nervousness in her eyes and she bit on her lower lip.

"I… I think I could love you, Draco. If you gave us half a chance." She admitted, her voice so low he barely heard her. She adverted her eyes from his face, she didn't really want to see his horrified expression at this confession. She didn't want to see the desperate look in his eyes that meant she was taking this thing between them further and more serious than he would like.

"You?" It was said disbelievingly, how could she? They were total opposites, the differences between them would one day soon put them on opposite sides, pit them against each other and push them far apart.

"Why not?"

"Because of everything." He replied, finally looking into her face.

Luna managed a weird looking shrug, "Everything could be a long way away, Draco. We don't know what's going to happen or when it's going to happen. I'm not in love with you, Draco, but you'll know when I am."

"How?" Draco wasn't sure that he totally approved of that tinge of desperation in his voice. He shouldn't be wondering, and more importantly he shouldn't be hoping.

"Because you'll be my first," Her eyes locked with his and a silent understanding passed between them.

Draco nodded to tell her he agreed with her, "And you'll be mine." He knew that he didn't love Luna Lovegood …..yet, and the knowledge scared him to death.


	13. Before The Fire Place

**A/N: I just want to say a huge thank you to everyone who has been following this story so far and being nice enough to leave a review. **

**Nothing much happens in this chapter really, but I had to write it or how Draco knows everything wouldn't make sense. Hope you like it anyway. **

Chapter 13

Before The Fire Place

The rest of Draco's week passed by rather eventfully. Not only were there pictures of the Carrow's still popping up at random places all over the school, but they were joined by pictures of his fellow Slytherin's, mostly those whose parents were known to be Death Eaters or heavily involved in the dealings of the Dark Lord.

Also, a Niffler had somehow found it's way into Alectro Carrow's living quarters, Flich had been dunked in some vile smelling green gunk that had been balanced over the door to his room. Mrs Norris had been turned blue, the Slytherin dungeons smelled of rotten eggs and Snape had spent the best part of his Wednesday morning billowing around the school with the sign Harry Potter Rules! posted on his back, which was only removed when the Bloody Baron saw fit to alert him to the fact that it was there.

Crabbe and Goyle were still reigning supreme with their sweet confiscation plan, but their rather successful two days had been spoilt by the fact they had done nothing but vomit. It turned out the sweets they had been consuming were the famous Weasley puking pastels.

As Head Boy and fellow Death Eater Draco had been involved in the meeting in Snape's office with the Carrow's to discuss what needed to be done about the madness that was now ensuing all over Hogwarts. They were all aware that the events were a form of rebellion, that certain members of the student body were fighting back in any way they could and doing it rather well.

There were vague ideas on who was behind all the commotion, but Snape hadn't wanted anyone questioned or punished until he was sure of at least one member of the group. That had somehow become Draco's responsibility, he was to find out who was behind everything that was going on. Draco was not happy about this but figured that he was probably the best person in the office for the job seeming as he was still a student and had his own contacts among the Slytherin's.

During the time he was not busy giving out his orders to young Tristain the first year Slytherin , (the only one he believed he could trust to spy properly for him), Draco spent his time locked away in the privacy of the Head's room with Luna. They talked, they laughed, they kissed and touched and got to know each other a lot better.

However, Draco was aware that Luna did a disappearing act for a few hours every day. Once school was out she vanished off the face of the earth until supper time, then she would reappear in the Great Hall and remain with him for the rest of the night.

Draco's natural sneakiness came to the fore when he realised this. He knew that when he disappeared for hours at a time he was up to something, it stood to reason that Luna would be no different to him. He had however, given her the benefit of the doubt and casually enquired as to her whereabouts. Luna told him she was with Ginny.

He didn't doubt that, not for a second. He had already figured that much out for himself, but the fact she didn't elaborated in any way just rose his suspicions even more. Luna liked to tell stories, she told him things about herself, and stories in The Quibbler in minute detail, something didn't sit right with him.

There was also the niggling fact that his name and face had not been ridiculed the way the Carrow's and his fellow Slytherin's were. Not one picture of him or of his family had appeared anywhere. Coincidence? Draco didn't believe in coincidences, he did however believe in the quiet authority of Luna who would be able to talk her friends out of humiliating him if she so wished to.

Now he was determined to gather at least a name, date or place from Luna, something that he could use to stop all this stuff that was going on. Somehow he knew she was involved in it all, if not directly then she at least knew who was behind it. The thought frightened him a little, Snape and the Carrow's were looking to severely punish those responsible for their public humiliation, and he did not want Luna to be on the receiving end of the cruciato curse.

A letter had arrived from Lucius a few days ago containing the suggestions he had been desperately waiting for to win Luna back round. He had managed that by himself, but he figured his fathers advice wouldn't go to waste, he could use it to get the information he required.

Everything was all set up in their common room, and he was sitting waiting for her. The knowledge rankled a bit, after all, he was Draco Malfoy! He should not be hanging around waiting for Luna Lovegood! But he was.

She had once again performed her little disappearing act, although it was nearly supper time and he had specifically told her to come straight back and not go to the Hall for supper. Draco knew Luna would do as he requested.

When he heard the portrait swing open Draco looked up expectantly his usual trademark smirk across his lips. He was extremely satisfied with her reaction.

Luna just gazed at the sight before her in total shock. When Draco had told her to come straight back to their room she had assumed he had something important to talk to her about. A picnic spread out before a raging fire was not what she had expected.

"Draco, did you do this just for me?"

"No, I did it for Longbottom, I just wanted your advice on it." He replied sarcastically.

Luna giggled, "It's lovely," she crossed the room to where he was leaning on the arm of the chair. "Your so sweet, Draco." She kissed him lightly, hugging him around the neck.

Draco continued to smirk, "You won't tell anyone that will you?"

"No, your secrets safe with me." She promised smiling impishly at him. "I'm starving, it's a great idea." Giving him a little tug forward Luna settled herself on the white fur throw before the fire with him beside her. "What's the occasion?"

"Do I need an occasion?"

"No, I suppose not. But isn't this the type of thing a guy does if he's celebrating something or has done something wrong?" She eyed him warily.

Draco shrugged picking up a strawberry, "Well, I have nothing to celebrate and I haven't done anything. I won't bother in future if your going to get all suspicious on me." He added giving her a wounded look.

Rolling her eyes Luna stroked his cheek absently, "Don't sulk, Draco."

"It's too soon to celebrate yet, but I might have some news on your father soon." He told her.

Luna's eyes lit up, "Like what?"

"Just some good news. Don't get all worked up, nothing is definite." He warned her, he didn't want her getting her hopes up for no reason, but he had been in discussion with his father about it and Lucius had agreed to see what strings he could pull and see what sort of deal he could make with Lovegood to get him released.

She smiled excitedly at him, "Alright, I won't get all excited until there's a reason for it."

As they ate, stretched out before the fire they chatted about their day in general and the new development of Flich's broom suddenly having a life of it's own and attacking him whenever he attempted to sweep with it.

"It was hilarious, Flich running down the corridor with this broom chasing him." Draco laughed easily.

"It says something doesn't it when no-one tried to help him." Luna pointed out finished off her pumpkin juice.

"No-one really likes him do they? He's a grumpy old git. And a squib." Draco added shuddering. Using his wand he removed all traces of plates and food from the throw and settled himself out on his back. "What's that look for?"

A frown creased Luna's forehead, "Well, do you have to say squib in that tone?"

"What tone?"

"That condescending tone."

"Of course, he is a squib, Luna, and we all know how much of a useless embarrassment they are to the wizarding world."

She sighed softly at his response, she hadn't really expected him to say anything else and she was used to his superiority complex by now. Nothing anyone was going to say was going to make Draco believe he wasn't better than everyone else.

"Stop all that pouting and kiss me." Draco instructed smirking up at her.

Luna's frown disappeared and a smile slid over her lips at his command. One of her favourite past times these days was kissing Draco. Resting against his chest Luna kissed him softly. "No-one has ever done anything like this for me before." She told him quietly.

"Good." He responded, making her chuckle against his lips.

There were so many things about Draco Malfoy that Luna loved, but there were also so many things about him that she didn't know. He wasn't good at opening up to her the way she did to him, he just wasn't that sort of person. With a lot of pushing and encouragement however she had managed to glean a slight insight to the person behind the smirk and sneer and she liked what she saw.

But Draco refused to talk about the war, about the Dark Lord and about Dumbledore. He pushed her out, blocked her at every turn when she tried to get him to talk about his darker memories, but Luna was a patient and persistent witch and she was sure she could get him to open up soon enough.

They talked about most things, and Luna found him a very good confidant when it came to talking about her fears for her father. Draco would share with her his feelings over his own father being in Azkaban and Luna wondered if he would only talk about this because he thought it was something she could relate to? She was not involved with the Dark Lord in anyway, did he think she would judge him? Hate him? If he spoke about those feelings?

Luna knew she wouldn't, she wasn't that sort of person. But Draco was, Draco did judge. He judged Hermione because she was smart and a muggle born, he judged anyone who opposed the Dark Lord and supported Harry. It seemed to be in Draco's nature, and even though she thought he could do with judging less, she wouldn't change him, not for the world. He wouldn't be her Draco if he changed.

She had believed at first that he would judge her also. Not in the way he used to, because of her beliefs and the way she chose to dress, although he did like to tease her about The Quibbler and get her all worked up and angry with him. He seemed to enjoy her reaction to his taunting, when her face would sport patches of red skin and her eyes would flash with irritation, but he would always laugh about it and say that now was the only time he ever got a response from her, she had never acknowledged his insults before.

She wondered now if he would judge her lack of experience. Luna knew her eyes were not open to the world as his were, she knew he had seen and done things she couldn't imagine and the thought saddened her.

Plus he was able to please her in so many different ways, Draco seemed to know what she wanted, he knew how to send her soaring in pleasure, and she feared she would be unable to please him the same way. So far her worries and been unfounded and she was extremely glad of it, but the test would come tonight. She had been thinking about this all day, gathering her courage to her and ignoring Ginny and the others while they planned their next move, in favour of working out in her head exactly what she was going to do.

Still kissing him delicately and enjoying the circular motions his hands were creating on her back, Luna began to unbutton his shirt. She happily noticed that she did this without thinking, with well defined movements, because she undressed him every night for bed. It was a routine they had accidentally fallen into now that they shared a bed every night. Her mornings always seemed better when she woke curled up in Draco's arms.

She heard him sigh softly as she removed his shirt from his body, her lips leaving his to scatter tiny kisses over his chest and down his stomach. Luna liked Draco's body, she never tired of looking at it, it thrilled her the same way as the first time she had seen him.

Her fingers curled lazily through the sliver of white blonde hair that ran from his navel into the waist band of his jeans. Nibbling lightly on his skin, she took a deep calming breath and unsnapped his jeans, easing them over his hips and down his legs.

Draco smirked up at the ceiling, he had expected this from her, he would enjoy the ministrations she executed on him before he turned his attention to her, pushing her into her own world of pleasure and gathering his information. He was rather annoyed that his time with Luna had this task from Snape hanging over his head, but there wasn't much he could do about it. He would have to find something out to keep Snape off his back, he had been less than impressed when he had discovered that Draco had gone to Lucius with his information on Ron Weasley rather than himself as instructed.

Draco sighed contentedly, his muscles relaxing as his eyes closed in anticipation.

Draco jerked in surprise, his eyes flying open when he felt the tip of her tongue touch to his base. "Luna?" He questioned totally shocked, this wasn't what he had been expecting, she had never even spoken about this with him before.

"Would you rather I didn't?" She wondered innocently.

"No! I mean, I just didn't expect it, that's all. If your happy with doing it, I'm happy." He told her. She nodded as he sank back down to the floor, it didn't seem to matter how many times he touched her, or what they did together, that air of innocence that surrounded her didn't fade. He wondered vaguely if it would always be there, or if it would leave once he had taken the virginity she was holding back from him.

His mind soon emptied of all thoughts except for the burning pleasure that was consuming his body. Her tongue wet and exploring against his tender flesh, her lips soft as always and her mouth was ardent and devouring. Her teeth grazed him ever so lightly causing him to shiver and his hands to fist in the silky tendrils of her hair.

Breathing became extremely difficult for him, he gasped and squirmed beneath her devastating mouth and Draco wondered if you could die from pure pleasure? This slow, tortuous climb of ecstasy she had him on was going to finish him off, she was going to kill him. He moaned her name from deep within his chest, his hips lifting automatically as his body begged her for more, for everything she was willing to give to him.

His skin was beginning to heat up, and longing pooled inside him. His blood was rushing in his veins fuelled hot from his blatant desire for her, Draco wasn't sure he could cope with this any longer, every muscle in his body was pulled taut, and his breathing was sharp and ragged. The pressure inside him was no longer building slowly, but spiralling like a tornado, until he knew he couldn't cope with it anymore, it had to be released.

Draco cried out just as his whole body shuddered, his hand still in her hair holding her to him.

Squirming away from his hand Luna sat back on her heels and took a drink of pumpkin juice. Draco watched her from half closed eyes, the fire behind her picked out the golden highlights in her hair and made her flushed face look even prettier.

Reaching for her, he pulled her close to him and kissed her deeply. "I should make a picnic more often if it makes you that happy."

Luna smiled serenely, "The whole point was to say thank you, to make you happy."

"Oh, I'm happy." He assured her with feeling, making her giggling. "Do you want to go up to bed now?"

"Can't we stay here, Draco?"

"Sleep here?"

"Can't we?" She wondered.

Draco nodded, "If that's what you want." Retrieving his wand from the coffee table he summoned pillows and a blanket from his room. "Only problem is, your rather over dressed for bed aren't you?"

"Hum," she replied absently, "Perhaps just a bit."

"I'll sort that out." Closing the small gap between them Draco kissed her again, beginning to remove her clothes with smooth, practiced movements. Once her clothes were discarded rather haphazardly over his shoulder Draco tucked the blanket around her. "Are you tired?"

"Not really," Luna replied pushing his hair from his forehead. "Did you want to talk about something? I wanted to ask you about the Dancing Fizzies, there was an article on them in the last issue of The Quibbler and I wanted your opinion."

"I don't know much about them, I'll have to read the article first." He muttered, silently hoping she would forget all about the idiotic things. "And no, I didn't want to talk about anything important." He added, his hands roving over the now familiar curves to her body. His mouth attacked hers again, ferociously, heatedly, kissing her passionately, relentlessly until she moaned into his mouth, her arms wound round his neck and her hands buried in his hair.

Draco kept kissing her, exploring her mouth, caressing her breasts, pushing her into the pleasure that made her forget everything except his touch. "Tell me what you want," he whispered, his lips grazing her ear.

"Touch me, Draco." Luna begged quietly, her lips searching for his.

He obliged to her request as he always did, a low moan escaped her lips just before he claimed them again in another fiery kiss. Luna wiggled against his hand trying to force him to increase his speed at least just a little as her mind began to fog and she heard his soft, soothing voice as if from a great distance.

"Luna, can we have a little chat?"

She wiggled again, moaning in response, pressing an open mouthed kiss to his shoulder.

He smiled softly, "Who took the photo's of the Carrow's?"

"Not ….real." She muttered, her hips lifting as she pushed herself into his hand with frustration.

For once Draco ignored what she wanted, he needed her frustrated to get what he wanted, she would be more concerned on how to push past the tortuous barrier he had created than worrying about what he was asking her. "Oh? Clever how it's done." He pressed his lips to her throat.

"Hum."

"Who took the photo's, Luna?" He gave her a quick thrust for encouragement. Creevey."

Draco almost smacked himself in the head. Of course it was Creevey! Who else would it be? He was always sniffing around Potter with that stupid camera. How did he not think of Creevey? Pleased the outcome was what he wanted Draco proceeded to please Luna the way he knew she craved.

"Did someone change the photo's, Luna?" Was Creevey that good?

"Yes."

"Who?" He asked, his voice low and vibrating in her ear.

Luna just gasped and moaned his name in reply.

Smirking he slowed his pace, "Who changed the photo's?"

Her hand was gripping his arm tightly, pushing him against her, stopping him from leaving and he grinned at her obvious need for him. "Tell me and I'll give you want you need." He promised in a voice that was low and husky.

"Seamus," She panted.

Luna moaned in delight, her back arching as Draco fulfilled his promise. Her head tilted back and her nails scratched his arm when she sank back to the floor satisfied.

Draco leant over and kissed her deeply, he was extremely satisfied tonight, some little Gryffindor's were going to be sorry they ever got involved with Ginny Weasley. He knew she was the ring leader as well as he knew his own name, but he couldn't prove it.

He grinned, maybe he wouldn't have to, perhaps that valiant Gryffindor heroic streak would come out in her and she would step forward to save her friends being punished. His grey eyes softened when he focused on Luna, her face was flushed, she was breathing deeply and her skin had taken on a soft glow from the firelight.

Whatever happened, she would not be getting punished in any way. He would say she had been with him, he didn't care what anyone said or thought about it, he'd make sure nothing happened to her.


	14. Confession

Chapter 14

Confession

"Your sure, Draco?" Snape asked watching his favourite Slytherin closely over the desk.

Draco sighed, he was lounging back in the most comfortable chair in the room, "Yes, I'm certain, Creevey took the pictures, Seamus Fingan changed them,"

"How do you know?"

He sighed again, "I just know."

"Who else is involved?" Snape wondered linking his fingers together.

Draco shrugged, "My guess would be Weasley and Longbottom, but I can't prove it because I don't know where they meet."

Snape was silent for a few minutes, just sitting and contemplating what Draco had said, "What about Potter and the others? Anymore information?"

"None, and unless I find out where they are nothing is going to help is it?"

"Where are you getting this information from, Draco?"

Draco raised an eyebrow and smirked, "Suppose we say that's my business."

The muscles in Snape's face tightened at the reply but he said nothing in contrast. "I have heard from your father, Draco, a letter arrived late last night. Apparently the Weasley's are to be arrested, so your information was of some help."

Draco snorted, "what good will that do?"

"We are hoping that it will bring Harry Potter out of hiding to try to help them. He is rather fond of those people." Snape replied with a sneer. "I am not sure how effective this will be, but anything is worth a try."

"Potter will turn up." Draco said, "He can't resist playing the hero."

Snape only nodded and bent over some parchment as a sign that the meeting was over. Just as Draco reached the door Snape spoke quietly, "It wouldn't be a good thing if the Head Girl was involved in all of this, Draco."

He frowned, "What do you mean?"

"I mean just that." Snape glanced up at him, "She would receive a severe punishment as one of Potter's friends who was deemed trustworthy enough to help run the school, and then went and threw the goodwill back in the faces of those in charge. The Carrow's do not like to be humiliated, Draco."

"I don't know if she's involved or not." Draco replied stiffly. He kept his face blank but his heart was speeding inside his chest, his fright at Snape's warning curling through him.

Snape turned away from him and stared out of the window over the grounds. "I wonder if you think I am blind, Draco?"

He blinked, "What? Why would I think that?"

Snape sighed heavily, "I am not an idiot, Draco. I can see perfectly well what is between you and Miss Lovegood, perhaps, " he added thoughtfully, "I see more than you do."

He scowled, "I don't know what your talking about."

"Fine, if that's how you want to play it." Snape agreed with a sardonic smile. "Here, this letter for you came with mine, it's from your father. I already know the contents of course."

Draco moved to retrieve the letter, opening it he scanned the contents quickly, the blood draining from his face he glanced up at Snape trying to portray the image of a young man who was not afraid of the order his Master was issuing. Swallowing nervously he nodded, "This is fine."

"As you know, Draco, Miss Lovegood is currently under my guardianship, it is down to me to ensure her safety at the present time." He fixed Draco with a knowing look. "If you care at all, Draco I would suggest that you keep your distance."

Draco didn't reply but quickly left the room. He would have to find out for certain what Luna's involvement was in this rebellion, he wasn't totally sure how good Snape's protection of her would be against the fury of the Carrow's. But he had a sinking feeling that she wouldn't tell him if he just asked her, but he didn't want to trick her into telling him either.

Perhaps if he brought the subject up and let her know what the consequences would be to those involved she would pull out on her own accord? At least he hoped so, after all, she was a Ravenclaw, she was smart.

Running his hands through his hair Draco hurried along the corridors to his class room, he had potions right now but it wouldn't matter if he was late, Slughorn wasn't likely to dock him house points or even give him detention, not with Slughorn being Head of Slytherin and extremely aware of who he was.

Draco was annoyed to enter the potions class to find the only available seat was next to Pansy. She on the other hand looked delighted by the outcome and flashed him a generous smile when he slumped into the seat next to her.

Biting on his bottom lip Draco scribbled out the class notes from the board and allowed Pansy to chatter at him and make the potion while he totally ignored her. How could a day that had started off so lovely turn so bad so quickly?

It felt like days ago since he woke up in front of the fire with Luna wrapped up in his arms not merely a few hours ago. This whole keeping her safe business was going to be a lot more complicated than he first thought, he needed to get her to admit to her involvement in everything, but how to do it was a mystery to him.

"Draco, are you ok?"

"What?" He looked blankly up at Pansy.

Pansy frowned down at him, "I said are you ok? You seem a bit out of it."

"I'm fine." He muttered.

She pressed her palm to his forehead, "Your hot, did you sleep last night?"

"I said I'm fine." Draco replied between grit teeth as she began to smooth his forehead. "I'm not a cat, stop doing that,"

"I think perhaps you should go and lie down, you're very snappy." Pansy observed stroking his hair.

"That's because you won't leave me alone, not because I'm ill! Will you stop behaving like you're my girlfriend, your not!" Draco lost his temper and yelled angrily at her. "Just leave me alone, Pansy!"

"Is there a problem, Mr Malfoy?" Slughorn asked coming over to their desk.

Pansy's face was bright red and she focused her eyes on the bubbling caldron in front of her. Draco was also aware that all eyes in the room were on them. Scowling with complete annoyance he nodded his head vigorously, "Yes I have a problem, she is my problem." He told Slughorn pointing an accusing finger at Pansy.

"Perhaps you could keep your private affairs private, Mr Malfoy." Slughorn suggested looking uncomfortable.

Draco's annoyance grew at this suggestion, "She is not my private affairs, Pansy is nothing to do with my private affairs! I've had enough of this, my father is going to hear about this." Angrily he stood up and stalked from the room.

He knew he wasn't going to tell his father anything, there was nothing to tell him apart from the fact that Pansy did nothing but irritate him, his father had a lot more to worry about than things like that. But Slughorn didn't know that and he would enjoy watching the professor who had slighted him since he first arrived at Hogwarts worry and sweat for a few days.

Draco decided to skip the rest of his lessons, he even missed lunch, but he was waiting outside the charms classroom for Luna when she emerged to walk her back to the common room in an effort to stop her meeting with the other rebellious students.

Luna had no choice but to go back with him, she couldn't tell him she what she was supposed to be doing so she meekly allowed him to escort her back. "How has your day been?"

"Shit. I didn't go to class today." Draco replied, all his anger seemed to disappear whenever Luna was around and he felt a lot more relaxed than he had earlier. "You looked a bit put out that I came to meet you. Afraid your friends might figure out there's something going on between us?"

Luna shook her head, "I don't think they would believe me if I told them. Who would believe that you would want me?" She asked quietly.

Draco paused in the entrance to their common room, but Luna walked past him and up the stairs. He stared at her retreating back totally stunned, she had thrown him completely. Quickly he followed her, taking the stairs two at a time. He arrived in her room just as she was retrieving her skirt from the floor, Draco took a few seconds to admire her underwear before speaking, "What are you talking about, Luna?"

She glanced over her shoulder at him as she hung up her school clothes, "Just what I said. Who would believe that Draco Malfoy would be interested in Loony Lovegood, blood traitor and friend of Harry Potter? Sometimes, " she added with a small sigh, "I don't really believe it."

"Why not?" A lump had formed in his throat at her words and he suddenly had the burning urge to hex everyone who had ever made fun of Luna into oblivion.

She shrugged delicately, "Because we're so different and I'm… me, I guess."

Draco frowned, "What does that mean?"

"It's strange, after being on the outside for so long to now be involved in something, and I guess sometimes it feels as if it's not really real." Luna admitted truthfully her voice low, the dreaminess gone from her.

"Not real?" Draco spluttered in shock. He crossed the room to her in three long strides, scooping her up against him before she had even registered he had moved. "How can you say that? You of all people? How can you say that this isn't real?"

"Because I've been alone for so long," She whispered lowering her head to get away from the anger she saw in his eyes.

Draco was angry, not at Luna but at everyone else, himself included for making her believe she wasn't good enough. And he was hurt as well, hurt that Luna would have misgivings about him now, after everything that had passed between them she still had reservations. "How can you doubt me, Luna?" He wondered, "You didn't doubt me when I kissed you for the first time did you? You didn't doubt me the first time I touched you. Why now?"

When she didn't reply he cupped her chin, forcing her head back. "Why now?" He persisted.

Luna wet her lips nervously, "because… because I'm scared."

"Of me?" This time it was impossible for him to hide the pain he felt at her words.

She shook her head quickly, "No, of how I feel about you, of how I feel when we're together. I… I'm falling in love with you, Draco."


	15. Trust

Chapter 15

Trust

Draco blinked in surprise and he found it difficult not to smirk at her confession. He was elated, he was sure he had never felt this good in his life, it felt right listening to Luna say those words. Although something was pricking his bubble and telling him not all was as rosy as he would like to think it was.

And Snape's words of warning echoed in his head.

"Why do I have the feeling your thinking this is a bad thing?" He asked warily.

"Because it's not fair!" She shouted pushing at his chest to force him away from her. "You don't talk to me, not really. You'll tell me about your father being in Azkaban but that's it. You won't talk about your feelings, you won't tell me anything about Dumbledore or your Dark Mark, or about your childhood. I don't even know how you felt on your first day at Hogwarts. You won't talk to me, Draco, you push me away every time I try to get close to you."

He stared stupidly at her as she vented her frustration, her hurt at his actions clearly showing and tears trickling down her cheeks. "You don't trust me to let me close to you, Draco. If you don't trust me, there's no point in us, it'll never work out."

Fear shot through him at her last statement and he moved back towards her, wrapping her up in his arms and pressing her against his chest. "I do trust you, Luna. I want to talk to you, I want to tell you things, but I didn't want you to know about that. I didn't want you to think bad things about me."

"I wouldn't. I wouldn't judge you." She whispered hugging him tightly. "Talk to me, even if it's just a little story."

Inwardly he groaned, she wouldn't say those things if she read the letter he had tucked securely away in his pocket. But he figured after everything she had told him, seeming as he felt closer to her than anyone else he could give her something. Just something small, perhaps he wouldn't feel so bad if he did that.

"Alright, um… well, all my family, on both sides the Malfoy's and the Black's have mostly been in Slytherin, there's been the odd exception." He added thinking back to Sirius Black. "My father used to tell me stories about Hogwarts, about his days there and being in Slytherin. When I started Hogwarts I was scared because I was afraid I wouldn't be in Slytherin and I wanted to be, the Sorting Hat made the decision before it was hardly on my head. I think that's the most relieved I've ever been."

Luna smiled happily at him. "Thank you, Draco."

"I wanted the Dark Mark," Draco continued slowly, "I believe in what he's saying, the wizarding world for wizards only, you know that, everyone knows how I feel about mud bloods. My father has the Mark, he's always told me about the Dark Lord, about the first war, and I wanted to be like him. I wanted to be a son he could be proud of, but I wanted it as well. I'm like my father, Luna and I'm not ashamed of that fact."

Luna rubbed her cheek against his chest, feeling pleased at his sudden need to talk about himself. "That's nothing to be ashamed of, Draco."

"He's a good wizard, a good father and a good husband. I want to be like him. I've seen how happy he has been over the years and I want that for me. I've always wished for the chance to serve the Dark Lord and now I have it, but I failed in completing my task, I didn't kill Dumbledore…. I couldn't kill him." Draco shivered and pressed Luna closer to him. "They all thought I would die in the attempt but I didn't, I proved I'm like my father, I'm a survivor."

"I'm glad you are." She murmured rubbing his back softly.

"Everything I've done has been off my own back, my father never told me or forced me to get the Mark, I made that decision alone. He was proud of me, I know he was and that's what's important. I was scared," He admitted, "When I first saw him. I'm still scared of him, but I believe in him and I'm happy to be a Death Eater."

"Are you?"

"Yes. Disappointed now are you?" Draco asked scathingly.

"No, I'm glad you have the courage to stand up for what you believe in. It's important to stay strong and stick with your beliefs, even if they happen to be different from everyone else's." Luna told him firmly.

"You would be the one to understand that." He said stroking her hair.

She nodded, "Draco? Have you killed anyone?"

"No…." He replied hesitantly.

"But?" She prompted.

"I've used an unforgivable." Draco admitted quietly. "I had to."

"I'm not judging you, Draco." Luna told him, she titled her head back to gaze up at his face, "I wouldn't do that. If you used an unforgivable then I'm sure you have a good reason to and I won't ask you what it was, if you want to tell me you can. But I trust you."

He saw it clearly in her face that she did trust him, that she wasn't judging him at all, and in that split second Draco knew that if he had told her he had killed someone she wouldn't judge him on that either. Luna trusted him, she accepted him as he was and the knowledge caused his chest to tighten considerably.

A feeling of resentment towards his father, anger at the Dark Lord washed over him and he was suddenly more aware than ever of the letter sitting in his breast pocket.

"Why do you believe me? Why do you trust me without knowing why?" Draco whispered.

Luna smiled softly at him, her eyes misty as they usually were, "Because it never enters my head to question you, it's just instinct to trust you."

His hands tightened on her waist and he pulled her closer to him. "My Mark doesn't repulse you?"

"You've touched me with that arm haven't you?" She pointed out dreamily.

Leaning over her he kissed her softly, revelling in the sweet familiarity of her lips and of her arms holding him close. "Luna… stop whatever part your playing in this rebellion thing against the Carrow's, it's not safe anymore" Draco pleaded against her mouth.

He heard her sharp intake of breath, "What?"

"You heard me. Stop whatever your doing, Luna. Let the others carry on if they want to, but not you."

"How do you know?"

"I know a lot of things, " he answered dismissively, "And I'm trying to keep you safe."

Luna pulled back and frowned up at him, "But…."

"No but's." Draco told her firmly. "You said you trusted me, or was that all a lie?"

"No of course not!" She looked offended by his question. "I trust you,"

"Then listen to me, Luna. Stay away from them all, it's not safe." Draco figured Luna didn't need to know how he knew it wasn't safe, he was very glad that she never felt the need to actually question him, and that she just trusted him. It made things a lot easier. He didn't want to lie to her, but he couldn't very well tell her where he got the information from, she would probably hex him into next week!

She sighed softly, "alright, if you say so, Draco." Luna swayed forward onto her tip toes to kiss him.

She would have to let Ginny know that the Carrow's were on to them as soon as she could, that way maybe everyone could avoid being punished and walk away unscathed.

All thoughts of anything other than Draco soon disappeared when his tongue slid between her parted lips and lightly caressed her own, while his hands slithered down from her waist to cup her behind and lift her slightly into the cradle of his hips.

Nothing mattered to Luna expect Draco.


	16. Luna's Choice

_**A/N: Sorry it's taken forever to post this chapter!! Finally here it is though. **_

_**I'd just like to say another thank you to everyone who has been so kind to not only follow this story but review and leave a much valued opinion for me! I really appreciate it. I do try to reply to everyone who reviews but I just haven't had the time lately. **_

_**I noticed that a few of you thought Luna was weak for going along with Draco's request that she stop being involved with the DA, that's not what I intend to portray. Luna hasn't agreed to stop because Draco told her to, or because it's dangerous, we know Luna wouldn't do that! She's stopped because Draco asked her to and because she loved him. She knows that she's going to have to make a choice between her friends and him and that is what this chapter is about. Hope you enjoy it! **_

_**Thanks again. **_

_Chapter 16_

_Luna's Choice _

_Later that night as Luna lay back on the sofa with Draco sprawled between her legs, his back resting against her chest and his eyes closed as he enjoyed the firm kneading of her fingers in his shoulders an owl swooped in through the window. _

_They both recognised it as a school owl and it carried a letter for Luna. _

_Luna meet me now, _

_Ginny _

"What's all that about?" Draco asked frowning.

Luna sighed softly, "She probably needs to talk."

"Are you going?"

"I have to, she's my friend and she needs me,"

Draco pulled a face at her, "But I'm here and I need you too." He whined.

She laughed and kissed his forehead, "I'll be back won't I? And I promise if your asleep when I get back I'll think of a very nice way to wake you up."

He grinned at her, "alright, but try not to be too long." He sat up to allow her to move, his fingers stroking the owls soft feathers absently. Draco smiled easily at her when she kissed him lightly and waved as she left the room.

The smile disappeared as soon a she had gone and Draco hurriedly dug about in his pocket for a piece of parchment he kept with him at all times, for a time such as this. Attaching it to the owls leg he said, "Take it to Tristan at the Slytherin common room. Be quick."

Once the owl had took off Draco got up and walked with quick, purposeful strides up the corridor towards Snape's room. If Luna was going to be kept safe then it looked like it was down to him to sort it all out.

Even if he should keep away as Snape suggested it was difficult for him not to get involved in everything to do with her. The people she called her friends were going to do nothing but get her hurt, maybe even killed. He, Draco, was the only one who was doing anything he could to make sure she was kept out of harms way. He was the only one who really cared about her.

She had already told him she was falling in love with him, but was that enough? Would it be enough to make her choose him?

Luna glanced around the corridor, her eyes darting through the shadows and over tapestries hung nearby, she paused for a brief moment, her eyes straining into the dimness. Shrugging Luna figured she had imagined the movement in the shadows and she hurried through the door to the Room of Requirement. "I'm here, Ginny."

"Thank Merlin!" Neville cried racing over to her and pulling her into a bone crushing hug. "Your ok."

Luna wiggled in his tight grip, "I've fine, what's going on?"

Ginny ran a hand through her hair as she bit nervously on her bottom lip, "The Carrow's have Seamus and Colin. They know they were the ones directly behind the photos."

She stared at Ginny for a few minutes as she processed this piece of information. How did they know? Draco hadn't been specific in how he knew that their reformation of Dumbledore's Army wasn't safe, but she hadn't really thought he meant to this extreme. Luna had honestly thought he meant that the Carrow's were hunting for those responsible, she hadn't realised they already knew.

A surge of warmth flooded her. Draco really did care about her even if he wouldn't say it out loud. He had really been trying to keep her safe and the knowledge just made her want to hold him close to her and confess to the deep love she silently carried inside her.

Luna wanted to tell Draco how she really felt but she was too scared he didn't feel as strongly for her just yet, and she wanted to wait until he had at least admitted to some form of feelings for her before she said anything. She knew he cared, but for some reason Draco just didn't say it out loud, perhaps it was a male thing? Luna really didn't know. She did know that Draco was extremely possessive, but that didn't bother her in the slightest, that was just who he was.

Draco showed her how he felt about her everyday and Luna figured she should be grateful for that, after all, not many people had what she had. Still, she sighed inwardly, it would be nice if he said something.

"We were worried about you. I was worried about you, sharing a room with Malfoy, you just don't know what someone like him would do, what he's capable of." Neville said hugging her tightly again. "I thought he might threaten you or hurt you in some way."

Luna bristled inside at this statement but kept her face as serenely impassive as it usually was. "I'm fine, Draco wouldn't do anything to me. I'm under Snape's guardianship aren't I?"

"I'd forgotten about that." Ginny muttered rubbing her forehead.

Ernie cleared his throat, "What should we do? We can either let everything go and hope that the boys aren't too badly hurt, or we can continue fighting so that whatever they have to go through isn't for nothing."

Ginny raised her head, her eyes glittering dangerously. "We're Dumbledore's Army. We're going to do what we do best. We're going to fight."

"Good one, Ginny." Neville nodded his approval, his arm still around Luna's shoulder and he rubbed her arm affectionately. "We'll all stand together, we'll make a stand, now, tonight. We can go to Snape's office to rescue Colin and Seamus and bring them back here, we'll be able to stay here safely, the Carrow's won't be able to get in. We can figure out everything else once we get back,"

"There's enough of us to do it." Ginny looked around the room with approval, nearly all of the Gryffindor's were there, most of the older students of Ravenclaw and a good few Hufflepuffs. They were all together, they all stood for the same thing and together they could take on the Carrow's, all the other Hogwarts staff would back them if things started to get heated Ginny knew that.

Lavender Brown swept her long brown hair over her shoulder, "Do you think the Slytherin's will join the Carrow's?"

"More than likely." Ernie replied bitterly, "But we'll deal with them, I'd love the change to jinx Crabbe and Goyle."

Neville grinned widely brandishing his wand, "alright then, what are we waiting for? Let's go."

Loud yells and cheers erupted through the room as everyone jumped up to follow Ginny and Neville into the castle, wands at the ready and determined looks on their faces.

"Some of us should go down to the Slytherin dungeons to block the Slytherin's if they make an appearance." Ernie shouted over the din.

Loud agreements were made and a handful of the new DA followed Ernie in the one direction while the others turned towards Snape's office.

Luna was panicking. She was trapped in the middle of the hype and couldn't get away with Neville's hand curled around her wrist. Where was Draco when she needed him? Somehow Luna knew he would be able to get her away from all of this.

As if her thoughts had conjured him up he appeared at the corner of the corridor. He was leaning lazily against the wall, his shirt sleeves rolled up to his elbows, his arms crossed and his Dark Mark on full display.

"Having a party?" He drawled his cold grey eyes raking over the group of students.

"Out of the way, Malfoy." Neville ordered pointing his wand at Draco.

Draco gave no acknowledgement to Neville's threat and turned his attention to Ginny, "Not nice, Weasley, having a party and not inviting the Slytherin's. We feel left out. Don't we?"

A ripple of unease filtered through the DA when the seventh year Slytherin's materialised at Draco's elbow, a young boy, with wavy brown hair and bright blue eyes looking to be in his first year was amongst them looking apprehensive. Crabbe and Goyle glowered menacingly and the others were smirking at the horror on the faces of the Gryffindor's.

Ginny squared her shoulders, "You can either get out of our way or we will push you out of our way. Which is it going to be, Malfoy?"

Draco clicked his tongue disapprovingly. "That's not fair, Weasley, you're not giving the others a chance to stand down if they want to. Let me just point out that now the Slytherin's know where you have been meeting and who is involved in everything, you think your going to get away with it?"

Neville glared ferociously at Draco, "We aren't scared of you, Malfoy. And no-one in Dumbledore's Army will stand down to Slytherin's."

Luna shifted uncomfortably, now she could see what Draco had meant when he said she was against him. She hadn't really thought it through, that she would be up against him at some point and now that it was here she knew that she was going to have to make a decision right now. She was going to have to choose between the only friends she'd ever had and the only boy she had ever cared about.

"You really are full of crap, Longbottom. Who do you think you are? The Order of the Phoenix? You are aware that after all this nonsense you still have to stay at Hogwarts? You can't fight the whole school you moron!" Blaise sighed heavily and shook his head. "Once an idiot always an idiot." He announced making Draco snigger.

Draco surveyed the small gathering again, "Anyone want to step down?" His eyes rested on Luna, he had been avoiding looking at her so far, he was frightened over what he would see in her eyes. She looked frightened herself and a wave of jealously crashed over him when he noticed Longbottom's hand covering hers.

Swallowing nervously Luna took a deep breath and locked her eyes with his. "I told you I wasn't against you." She said quietly, "I didn't lie to you, Draco."

Relief washed through him and he smirked. He jerked his head a little to indicate she was to come over to him. He didn't care about any of the others, if they wanted to step down they could, if they wanted to fight they could. He didn't care anymore.

Luna pulled her hand free of Neville's hold and pushed past him to Draco. She heard Ginny's shocked gasp behind her but she didn't look back.

Neville grabbed her again, "what are you doing? Luna?"

Closing her eyes briefly Luna steeled her spine for what she knew was to come. Half turning to Neville she replied, "I'm going to, Draco."

"What? Why?" Neville frowned.

"Because that's where I want to be." Her voice was as dreamy and serene as it always had been and she wished Neville wouldn't grip her so tightly, wished that hurt look would go from his eyes.

Draco's eyes narrowed when Neville didn't look like he was going to release Luna anytime soon. "Let her go, Longbottom. She doesn't want you, she's with me." He informed Neville his voice low and commanding.

"Please let me go," Luna said softly.

Neville shook his head in disbelief, "What has he done to you?"

Luna smiled softly, "He's made me come alive."

It was true, she thought distantly, only when she was with Draco did she feel truly alive. The way her heart raced in her chest and her blood pumped through her veins. The way her skin would heat up from his mouth and the way her body responded to any little touch. She was experiencing so many new fee

"You heard her, Longbottom, she's mine." Draco glared at him. "Why are you touching what is mine?"

Neville's head jerked up from Luna's face and he gave Draco an angry look. "She's not yours, Malfoy, you don't own her!"

Ginny's eyes darted from the one boy to the other and she felt the atmosphere in the corridor change. No-one was interested in fighting the Slytherin's anymore and they were just as caught up in the heated exchange as the Slytherin's. Everyone was waiting for the outcome, a fight between Neville and Draco? Over Luna Lovegood? This was something even she had never thought of her in life.

Draco raised a silky eyebrow, "I think you'll find that I do, Longbottom. Luna, come here." He ordered quietly. lings since Draco came along, the wild beating of her pulse when she saw him, the way her stomach fluttered when he looked at her and the way his voice made her melt inside. Luna realised she really had been living on the outside of everything, in everyone else's shadow because no-one had ever wanted her like Draco did and she had never wanted anyone the way she wanted him.

Luna frowned, "What do you think I'm trying to do? Let me go, Neville." She added, frustration evident in her voice.

She hadn't envisioned things taking this turn. It was her own fault, she hadn't fully realised the extent of Neville's feelings towards her. Luna felt guilty that her friend was hurting and that she was the cause of the pain, but ultimately there was nothing she could do about that. She wanted Draco, she needed him.

It was in Luna's nature to be as understanding as possible and she knew Draco well enough to know his stubborn pride was now out in full force, he would say anything to hurt Neville more and flaunt his own importance and victory. Luna knew Draco would never be able to handle loosing to Neville and she hoped it wouldn't come to that.

"Luna…." Neville stammered uncertainly, he wasn't totally convinced that Luna wasn't being controlled in some way, but other memories of seeing the two of them together over the course of the term began to flood back to him. Things that he hadn't paid any attention to at the time but now took on a whole new meaning caused a sharp pain to stab at his chest.

Turning her wide, pleading blue eyes on him Luna said, "Please let me go, Neville. I want to go to Draco." When he didn't release her but just kept staring at her confusion all over his face Luna yanked her arm forcefully from him stumbling backwards a little.

Blaise caught her before she fell and gently propelled her to Draco. He grinned easily when Draco slipped an arm around Luna. In a possessive gesture he slowly trailed his finger along her jaw bone, smoothing her hair from her face Draco said softly, "Stand right here next to me, pet."

Luna avoided looking at Neville's face as she curled herself into Draco's body, feeling safer when he held her close to him.

"Looks like you're a loser in life and in love, Longbottom." Blasie snorted, earning a few sniggers from the Slytherin's.

Blaise's comment seemed to snap Neville out of his confused trance and he raised his wand quickly, "Stupefy!" He yelled aiming at Blaise.

Blaise had quick reflexes and ducked the spell which hit a boy behind him. Pandemonium broke out amongst the two groups of students who started throwing jinxes and hexes at each other with all the force of the long running house feuds behind their aims.

Draco erected a protection shield around him and Luna to ensure she didn't get hit by a stray spell and he pulled her out of the way.

"Back! Everyone back!" Ginny yelled giving Lavender a shove, "open the room, Lavender, quickly."

Luna curled herself tightly under Draco's arm as he turned her away from the fight and led her down the corridor to safety, leaving the others to follow Blaise in the attack that had been a long time coming. His fingers stroked her hair absently as they walked and he threw a triumphant smirk over his shoulder at Neville who was shooting daggers at him with his eyes.

Pressing her face into his chest Luna hugged Draco tighter. She needed to really feel him, to have him close to her and push the sadness away. She had made the right decision she knew that, she'd had to make a choice and Luna was happy with the choice she had made. But now she had put herself directly opposite her friends, now she was as she had been before, she had no friends, she was alone.

The familiar scent of Draco crept into her senses and Luna almost laughed aloud at her own silly thoughts. She wasn't alone was she? And she never would be alone again. She might not have her friends anymore, Luna couldn't really see them forgiving her for this act of betrayal. But she had something that was a million times better.

She had Draco Malfoy.


	17. Together

Chapter 17

Together

Luna sat curled up on Draco's bed hugging his pillow to her chest. He had dropped her off back at the common room telling her to stay there until he came back, he had to go and see Snape, let him know what was going on.

She shivered, everything in their world was spiralling out of control. The war that raged outside the school had somehow entered the once safe corridors and classrooms. Everyone was trying to think of ways to help Harry by fighting the war for him here while he was off doing Merlin only knew what.

Strangely enough Luna found that she hadn't thought about Harry in a long time. She had been too wrapped up with Draco to care about anything else, and she had inevitably made the decision to cut Harry and the others out of her life.

Whether it was the right decision only time would tell. But Luna felt deep inside that it was the right decision. They didn't know Draco the way she did, they didn't see the same person she saw. It would be easier for her to push Harry, Ginny and her other friends from her mind than it would be to push Draco from her heart, Luna knew that as well as she knew her own name.

Besides, Draco had been dropping hints lately that he might have some news on her father, some good news, and Luna couldn't contain the flutter of excitement in the pit of her stomach. She didn't have the slightest idea what the news could be but she felt it impressive that Draco could get her any kind of information.

A small smile played over her lips as she settled into a more comfortable position on Draco's bed. The strong scent of him lingered on the sheets and she could also smell her own perfume mingled in with it and it gave her a shooting thrill inside. They seemed to fit together, her and Draco. They were total opposites, she was dreamy and he was forceful, she would laugh and he would sulk, she would mould easily to his body and he would expect her to.

"What are you doing up here?"

Luna squeaked in fright, jumping at the sound of his lazily voice. He stood in the doorway, lounging against the door frame. Her breath caught in her throat as she studied him, his handsome features and silky hair, the toned muscles of his body, and his glistening grey eyes. "Your gorgeous." She said truthfully. Luna spoke the truth often and with the innocence of a child without a shred of awkwardness. She realised in that second that she had never told Draco that before, she hadn't told him how beautiful he was. Because he was. It was odd to think of a man, and Draco was a young man, as beautiful, but Luna thought Draco was.

Draco's eyebrows lifted in surprise, of all the things she could have said he hadn't expected that. A smirk spread slowly over his lips, he knew he looked good, he examined his reflection countless times during the day, but he hadn't had this smug feeling over the knowledge before. "That why you chose me? My looks?" He wondered, amusement lining his voice.

Luna shook her head, "No."

"It might interest you to know, seeming as they are your friends, or at least were, that Creevy and Finnegan were in effect rescued from Snape's office by a second band of your DA." He said softly, watching her face intently.

She nodded thoughtfully, "Ernie took some of the members to hold off the Slytherin's in case they came up from the dungeon's, but you were already there. He must have swung around to Snape's to catch the rest of them up." Luna frowned suddenly, "Draco? How come you knew that…."

"I have some news for you, about your father." Draco interrupted quickly, as he sprawled over the bed. "Looks like he'll be out soon, now that his daughter is with me, supporting me…."

The rest of his words were cut off when Luna launched herself at him with a shriek of delight and kissed him madly. "Really, Draco?"

He nodded grinning, "Yes, my father and Snape are dealing with it now. I told my father what happened and he said he'll deal with it. I don't have a date, but it shouldn't take long."

Luna gazed at Draco in awe, touching his face gently she smiled at him. Despite everything people said about him he was good to her. Not once since this chemistry between them had erupted had he called her names, insulted her or made her feel less than what she was. Draco had done nothing but shower her with affection, make her laugh and treat her with respect, and Luna loved him for it.

"Your good to me, Draco."

Draco shrugged, "It's nothing."

"It's everything," she replied dusting the tips of her fingers over his lips, "You know what my father means to me. Thank you, Draco."

He just smiled at her saying nothing, his hand linking with her free hand, stroking the skin on the back of her hand with the pad of his thumb. Draco examined her grateful face and felt a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach. He hadn't done anything like this for anyone before, he hadn't helped anyone at all, this was all new for him and he liked the feeling.

A feeling he was going to loose as soon as he found it.

Leaning forward she kissed him lightly, "Draco," she whispered against his lips, "I love you."

Draco blinked in surprise. "What?"

"I love you, Draco." Cupping his face in her hands she applied a little more pressure to his mouth.

His eyes locked with hers, "Are you sure?"

"Yes. With you I'm always sure." She replied dreamily.

He hesitated, although every part of him was aching to be with her a voice at the back of his head kept popping up telling him it wasn't right. Snape's voice echoed in his head telling him to keep his distance. This wasn't really keeping his distance. He had already managed to make her choose him over her friends and this wasn't going to help matters.

Angrily he pushed the thoughts away, consoling himself with the knowledge that her father would soon be released and she would have him for comfort and support.

Pulling her closer to him, wrapping her up in his arms Draco pressed his lips to hers. His tongue sliding effortlessly between her parted lips as he kissed her deeply. His one hand curled through her hair while the other slid over her hips to cup her behind and press her into the powerful strength of his thighs.

She was lost in his kiss, in a tornado of sensual feelings and sexual longing for him. All the feelings she had suppressed for so long, had battled to keep hidden away and keep her self control came rushing out of her like a dam bursting; and all Luna knew was that she wanted more of him. She needed more of him.

Luna sighed contentedly at the feel of his fingers on her body, every time he touched her she thought her heart would burst. Her brain was being drugged by the hot, sweet pleasure of his mouth on hers and his hands on her skin.

He nipped lightly at her lower lip, his arms tightening around her, pulling her closer to his muscular frame and making her more aware of his rapidly growing erection against her leg.

Luna shuddered when Draco eased her onto her back, as he lay over her, his body so warm and powerful; it hit her hard how much she would miss him if he disappeared. Quickly she dragged his robes from him, desperate to touch him, to have him with her skin to skin.

Draco helped her to release him of his robes and he unfastened the buttons to her shirt, pushing the cotton and her bra from her shoulders. Lifting his head Draco looked down at her, grey eyes burning dark with passion. He stared at her as though he had never seen her before as if he would never see her again. The expression on his face was enough to make her breath catch in her throat.

Her hands wandered through the silky strands of his hair as she gazed up at him with misty eyes. Dragging him back to her Luna kissed him. She kissed him hard; giving herself over to him, to the overwhelming hunger and need that throbbed through her at his very touch.

She loved him and she knew it. She was half dead without him and she wondered if he would believe her if she told him.

Draco's hands were everywhere, his fingers touching, stroking, making her ache while he removed the rest of her clothes that separated her from him. He preferred Luna naked, he resented any little thing that kept her flesh from him, she was his, and tonight he was going to prove it.

He left her lips to trail hot, burning kisses down her throat, his hands sliding over her body to cup the fullness of her breasts, her nipples reacting to his touch as he guided the aching mound into his mouth.

Luna moaned and arched towards him, her hands running over the rippling muscles in his back, feeling the hard power of him beneath her palms. Whispering his name, her hands raked over his back to his hips, gently exploring his abdomen until Draco froze, lifting his mouth from her breast.

"Don't touch me," He rasped.

Luna blinked in surprise. "What?"

Leaning over her he kissed her lightly, "Don't touch me, I can't have you touching me."

She nodded slowly, "Alright, Draco."

His mouth took hers again in another deep, searing kiss. The fingers of his one hand massaging her breast, pinching the nipple lightly while his other hand snaked over the smoothness of her stomach, lingering on her inner thigh, examining the dampness of the skin. His knee parted her legs slightly and his fingers slid inside her.

Luna moaned into his mouth, gripping his shoulders while his fingers worked their familiar magic. Did he know how much she needed this? Wanted this? Wanted him? Luna wasn't the type of person to ask for things for herself; she had never asked for anything, she had only wished for one thing that was good to happen to her. Now she realised that all this time she had been wishing for Draco Malfoy and she had never known it.

Draco groaned against her lips, sexual heat flashed through him as he curled his fingers inside the wet warmth of her, his body shivering when she responded; when she moved against him, her fingers digging into his back.

Moving his other hand down her side he released her, and cupping her beneath her thighs Draco spread her legs and settled himself on the cradle of her hips. He could feel the heat radiating from her, a blinding flash of white heat spearing up his back as his breath caught in his throat at the knowledge of what was to come.

Slowly, carefully Draco pressed himself against her, pushed inside her. He tensed, every muscle in his body screaming, but he held himself in check at the small cry that came from her. He watched her face, she was biting down on her bottom lip, her muscles strained beneath the skin.

"Luna?" Draco questioned her shakily.

She opened her eyes slowly and looked up at him, "Hurts." She explained in a low voice.

He nodded, closing the gap between them he kissed her, deep drowning kisses as he pushed further into her, feeling her react to the unfamiliar intrusion and sharp pain as he broke into her body. Luna whimpered against him, her nails digging into his shoulder blades. Draco couldn't contain his groan of pleasure at finally entering her, of being the first and only to be inside her hot and welcoming body.

"Tell me you love me." He demanded, his lips moving over hers as he spoke. He felt her smile.

"I love you, Draco."

As he began to slowly move inside her, Luna whimpered again. She hadn't really thought of how hard he would feel, of how much of him there would be, how he would need every inch of him to be inside her. And she hadn't thought she would enjoy her first time with him so much, the sensation of silk and heat entering her gave her whole new feelings and she wrapped her arms around him tightly as he moved deeper inside her with every thrust.

Luna's head fell back as she gasped his name, her skin burning as her fingers traced the contours of his back. She heard him groan with pleasure, heard his voice, low and husky whispering nonsense into her ear.

What had started out slow and sweet with Draco trying his best to keep control and not hurt her more than was necessary; had quickly turned into a wild, ravishment of the body and senses, an intense need to satisfy the wildness of their own desires. And each time he pulled back and thrust harder and deeper inside her Luna felt as though Draco were branding her, marking her as his, making her his and she cried out his name with unhidden pleasure wanting him to take her; to take everything she was offering.

Her body began to change, her pleasure pooling inside her, her muscles tightening and she cried out, arching up to him. His name leaving her lips sounded raw and sensual in the room that crackled with sexual electricity.

Luna's orgasm pushed Draco over the edge and his arms tightened around her even more when he lost himself in another world, a world full of pleasure and desire and his cries mirrored hers when he finally fell over the edge.

Luna held him close to her, the heat from his body mingling with her own, the slick sweat of his chest mixing with her passion glazed body and she gasped a deep lungful of air. Her eyes closed she lay quietly beneath him, weak and relaxed, wishing it was possible for them to stay like this all the time.

Being with Draco had not been what she thought it would be. She wasn't sure what she had expected, but this strong connection towards him; these new feelings and spiralling emotions for him where not it. Lying quietly beneath him, in his arms Luna felt as though she were home, felt as if she fit and she had never felt as if she fitted in anywhere before.

Weak tears oozed from the corners of her eyes at this strong feeling of complete love she had in her heart for him; still he had not said it, Draco had still not told her that he loved her.


	18. Unavoidable

Chapter 18

Unavoidable

Luna sighed softly when she felt his lips touch lightly just below her ear. "Did I hurt you?" He asked quietly.

"No, no more than was necessary." Luna replied stroking his hair, enjoying the feel of his weight on her body.

"If I could have avoided it I would have. I wouldn't want to hurt you." He murmured dropping gentle kisses down her throat.

She smiled, "Sometimes it's unavoidable."

Guilt sat heavily in his chest and Draco squeezed his eyes tightly shut. He wouldn't think about that now, he wouldn't think of the letter, he would just concentrate on Luna. "Let's get into bed." He suggested raising his head and kissing her lightly.

She offered no resistance to his idea and extended a hand to allow him to help her to her feet. She frowned up at him when she noticed the horrified look that was on his face. Glancing down she smiled softly when she realised what he was looking at, "It's alright, Draco. Its not unusual for a girl to bleed the first time."

"Still…" he muttered, trailing off when she wiggled over the bed to get under the covers. Using his wand he performed a cleansing spell before joining her. Stroking her cheek he examined her face carefully. "Are you sure I didn't hurt you? You'd tell me wouldn't you?"

"I'm fine, Draco. Sore of course, but I expected that." Luna rolled her eyes and smiled at the look he gave her, a look that told her he was not satisfied with her response in the slightest. "Don't worry about it, I'm fine."

Reluctantly he nodded, "Alright, if you say so." Drawing her closer to him he kissed the top of her head lightly. He would have to enjoy every second of this, remember every detail as he knew it might never happen again.

The days of lounging around with Luna were gone, she just didn't know it yet.

A part of him, the part that was honest despite his every attempt to get rid of it and silence it, told him he was wrong. That he shouldn't have done it, that he should have walked away and not let her get too emotionally involved with him. That time was also past, she had already told him she loved him, a strong emotional attachment to him was now unavoidable.

His moody silence bothered Luna deeply, she was used to his sudden silences, to the dark looks he wore every now and again while he was busy thinking his own thoughts; but she hadn't expected it now, not after he had just made love to her in that ardent, passionate way. Perhaps she had done something wrong?

"Draco? Have I upset you?" She asked when it became clear he was not going to speak anytime soon.

Frowning he looked down at her, "No. Why?"

"Your very quiet. Did I do something wrong? Disappoint you?" She wondered, doing her best to keep the trembling worry from her voice.

Shaking his head, he leaned over her, "No, Luna. You couldn't disappoint me." He promised kissing her softly. "I on the other hand may disappoint you."

She looked surprised by this statement, "How could you? Don't be silly, Draco."

Draco said nothing in response, but smoothed the soft skin of her breast absently as his mind battled with his desire in the right and wrongs of taking her once more. Maybe just once would be ok, it couldn't hurt could it? One more time? It wouldn't make such a big difference.

"Draco? Where you really going to hex Neville?" Luna asked suddenly, breaking into his thoughts.

"Why are you bringing him up now?" He wondered crossly.

She smiled, "Because I'd like to know if it was just threatening behaviour or not."

"Well it wasn't." He told her firmly. "I'd have hexed him into next week, quicker than usual if you hadn't have come to me."

Her fingers trailed over his chest slowly, "Did you really think I wouldn't choose you?"

"It's always difficult to know what a person will do when they're trapped in a situation not of their making or choosing." He replied dully.

Shifting her position so that she could lean over his chest and look into his face, Luna studied him quietly, "Is there something you want to tell me?"

"Like what?"

She shrugged, "I don't know, anything. You don't usually talk like that."

Running his hands through her hair Draco dismissed her concern easily, "Today isn't a normal day is it?"

"I suppose not." Her cheeks flushed a light shade of pink and her eyes sparkled as she looked down at him. "You were the only choice, Draco."

"Good. Longbottom wouldn't like me to take my anger out on him." He told her smirking.

Luna grinned down at him, "I know you were only saying it to try to get at Neville, but you were right at the same time. I do belong to you, Draco, and it's not a bad thing. I only get good feelings when I'm with you."

Curling his fingers around the nape of her neck Draco pulled her to him and pressed his lips hard to hers. Parting her lips easily he kissed her deeply, an intense kiss that was full of need and possession. "Your mine, Luna. Don't ever let anyone think differently." He told her, his voice raw with an emotion she couldn't quite identify.

Shaking her head she promised that she wouldn't and returned his kiss with a soft one of her own.

"Draco?"

"Hum?"

"Will…will you make love to me again tonight?" She wondered, uncertain if she should ask him that, or even how to ask him.

His decision was made, she had made it for him and now he didn't have to be concerned over his actions. "Of course I will." It was not as easy to dismiss his thoughts as Draco would like it to be, and the fact she had asked him to "make love" to her weighed heavily on his conscious. If she had phrased it differently he might not feel so bad. But something deep inside him told him he would feel the exact same way no matter what she said, and he honestly didn't want her to refer to them together in any other way.

He frowned, "I won't hurt you again will I?"

"I shouldn't think so."

"Was it that bad?" He wondered, tracing the outline of her lips.

"Well, it's very sharp, a shock at first because I didn't know exactly what to expect. And I really had the urge to push you away, but it doesn't last all that long. Stop thinking about the blood, Draco." She added, when she spotted his eyes roving to the middle of the bed sheet.

"I can't help it." He snapped defensively. "I knew it would happen, but it was still a shock to see it, to know I had done it."

"If you could change it, would you?"

"No!" He responded immediately.

Luna laughed lightly, "There you go then. Just forget about it now. It's one of those things, and I wouldn't change it either." Closing the small gap between them Luna kissed him, the tip of her tongue teasing his lips, "Will you take me again now?"

He answered with a small growl in the back of his throat, dragging her against his chest and taking her lips in a fiery kiss.

How many hours had passed Draco didn't know. He was aware that the rest of the day and night had passed by him in a frenzy of heated passion, but that was about it. His one more time with Luna had turned into one more, and one more after that, until he couldn't stop himself reaching for her. There had been nothing he had wanted that she had refused him, and she had met him with the same fierce desire inside her that he had within him.

He sighed heavily as he stared at Luna asleep beside him, her back pulled tightly against his chest, his one hand on her stomach and his other cupping her breast. She had fallen asleep in the exact same position in which he had last been with her.

Kissing her shoulder lightly he gently removed himself from around her and slid soundlessly from the bed. Draco dressed quickly, with little fuss and almost no noise at all, it wouldn't do to wake Luna.

He paused in the doorway to look back at her once more. Her hair spilling over her shoulders, her one hand lying on the bed where he had unlaced his fingers from hers and her other hand curled into a fist just over her heart.

She looked like she was protecting her heart even in her sleep and Draco hoped it wouldn't be too badly hurt in the morning. But as she had said to him only hours ago, sometimes hurting someone was unavoidable.

Draco conveniently forgot that this could have been avoided, he didn't want to think about that right at this moment in time.

"Bye, Luna." He whispered before he slid from the room.


	19. Teenage Drama's

Chapter 19

Teenage Drama's

Stretching lazily Luna woke with a satisfied smile on her face. Shifting her foot behind her intent on touching Draco's leg she was surprised when her foot kept going and did not make contact with him. Wiggling onto her back she frowned at the empty space beside her. Where had he disappeared to at this time of the morning?

Reaching over she ran the palm of her hand over the bed sheet, it held the chill of desertion as only satin could. Draco had been gone from her side for a while, but where had he gone?

Lying quietly Luna's ears strained in the heavy silence trying to catch the sound of the water running to indicate he was in the bathroom, or the muffled, shuffling nose that sometimes came from him if he was looking for something in the room below.

Only silence greeted her effort.

Then she noticed the lone scrap of parchment that sat on his pillow, giggling at her own idiotic behaviour Luna unfolded the note and settled back to absorb what he had written.

_Something's are just unavoidable. _

Luna frowned and re-read the four words again as if expecting a deeper meaning to jump out at her. What was that supposed to mean? What was unavoidable? Being with her? Not being there when she woke up? Or was it something else?

Swinging herself out of bed a light worry began to curl its way through her body when her eyes fell on the clock and she realised she had slept later than she had first thought, and it was not the early hours of the morning but getting on towards noon.

Leaving her clothes in a pile on the floor where Draco had discarded them the night before she took his bathrobe from the back of the door, sliding it over her shoulders she could smell the familiar scent of his shower gel, of him. She smiled, she had only ever seen him wearing it once before and it hadn't really suited him, Draco was not the bathrobe type.

She would just check the rooms for him and if he wasn't there she would have a quick shower before going out into the school to find him. Perhaps he had some business for Snape to take care of and hadn't wanted to wake her.

A quick check in the small living area confirmed to Luna that she was indeed alone, there was no sign of Draco anywhere. A small shudder of fright ran up her back at the cold, empty common room but she shook it off irritably. There was no need for her to be getting all worked up over nothing.

Still clutching the note in her palm Luna turned and hurried up the stairs to the bathroom, the quicker she changed the quicker she would find him. He might even turn up while she was in the shower, a sharp illicit thrill ran through her at that idea and she shivered.

She kept the bathroom door invitingly ajar while she showered, but Draco did not return. Sighing she towelled herself dry quickly and pulled on her jeans and a t-shirt. Picking up the note from the shelf by the sink where she had put it for safe keeping Luna left the room and bounded down the stairs.

She stopped short on the bottom step, a small surprised sound escaping her when she saw that Snape was stood in the middle of the floor talking to Blaise Zabini.

"Ahh, Miss Lovegood, there you are." Snape turned to her, "I assume that you know Mr Zabini? He will be the new head boy."

Luna's jaw dropped in shock. "Why? We already have a head boy."

"Yeah, me." Blaise replied his eyes sweeping her in a practiced movement and lingering on her face for a few seconds.

Luna frowned at him, "That wasn't what I meant. Draco is head boy."

"Not any more." Snape told her firmly.

Shaking her head as if to clear it Luna said, "I don't understand."

"Mr Malfoy has gone."

"Gone?" Luna echoed dumbly, a numbing feeling began to creep through her body.

Snape's black eyes scrutinized her face. He groaned inwardly, when he saw the flicker of pain in her eyes, the horrified shock on her face. Why did Draco never listen? Why did he find it so difficult to take advice? "Yes, he's gone. " Snape told her coldly. "I'll leave you to it." With his words of parting he swept out of the room in a billow of black robes.

Luna just stood where she was, her body shook with shock and her blood was turning into an icy cold river in her veins. Gone, he's gone, Draco's gone, her mind spun over and over the new twist fate had sent her way, but no matter how many times she repeated it Luna couldn't seem to actually grasp it.

Blaise watched her carefully, the blood had drained from her face and he wondered if she might collapse right where she stood. Everything started to become much clearer to him now, where Luna and Draco were concerened and he wondered at how he hadn't noticed the change in their relationship before.

Clearly Luna felt more for Draco than he did for her. His night-black eyes swept over her body again, there wasn't much about it not to like. Perhaps she would need someone to help her get over the hurt of Draco? Blaise smirked to himself, he could just imagine Draco's face if he managed to pull that off, the Slytherin Prince would be livid. Draco did not like people touching anything he considered his and Blaise knew that his fellow Slytherin considered Luna as his.

"You alright, Luna?" He questioned lightly.

She blinked those large blue eyes at him, "No, where's he gone? When is he coming back?"

Blaise shrugged, "From what I gather he isn't coming back."

"Not coming back?" She croaked, doing her best to keep the salty tears that stung behind her eyes at bay in front of Zabini.

"No. I'll go and settle in." Blaise said rising from his seat on the sofa.

Luna blocked his path quickly. "I don't want you in Draco's room." She told him sharply. "You can take my room. I'll move my things."

"I'll be fine in Draco's old room." He assured her trying to move past her.

"I won't be fine with you in there. You've got no right to be in there." Luna almost yelled, her eyes glittering with unshed tears. "Stay out of there."

Luna bit on her bottom lip willing herself not to take all her frustration out on Blaise. It wasn't his fault that Draco had gone. But she couldn't bare the thought of Blaise Zabini living in the room she had practically lived in with Draco, she couldn't stand knowing he was sleeping in the bed she had shared with Draco, the bed in which she had only last night had Draco with her.

"Alright, easy." Blaise spoke quietly, his voice soothing and the hand which he placed against her shoulder was gentle. "I'll stay out of the room."

She nodded, "Thank you. I have to see Snape."

Blaise sighed heavily as she hurried from the room. By the looks of things she wasn't going to make his taking over from Draco very easy. The knowledge annoyed him somewhat, why did Draco always get what he wanted? Why did Draco always get the respect, the fear? Maybe it was about time things at Hogwarts changed.

Luna hurried up the corridor Draco's note still held tightly in her hand as she tried to catch up to Snape, she spotted him just as he was going to enter the doorway behind the stone gargoyle that guarded the headmasters room.

"Professor!"

Snape paused and looked back, he frowned, "What?"

"I need to speak with you, it's important."

A part of him knew she wanted to ask him about Draco, but the other part of him pressed forward to suggest that perhaps she might want to ask about her father, or the guardianship she was under at the moment. It was his duty to listen to her whether he wanted to or not. "Alright, come up. But make it quick."

Silently she followed him up the stairs and seated herself in the chair opposite his desk.

"Well?" Snape demanded when she said nothing but stared at him instead.

"Where's Draco? Is he ok?"

Snape stifled the urge to yell with frustration. Why was he getting mixed up in Draco Malfoy's love life? It was a ridiculous situation for him to be in and he wouldn't forgive Draco easily for putting him in this position. He had told him, he had warned him to keep his distance; but with the arrogance of youth enhanced in this case with the Malfoy's natural conceit; had obviously made Draco think that he was above taking advice on anything.

"If he had wanted you to know I would assume he would have told you."

Luna shook her head, "He was gone this morning. Where has he gone? Has he gone home? Has something happened?"

Snape ground his teeth, "It is not down to me to divulge such information or to speak about one student with another, Miss Lovegood. I would…."

"But I know you know where he is!" Luna snapped angrily, "At least tell me if he's alright."

"He's fine." He conceded grudgingly.

Biting her lip she surveyed Snape for a few second, "Did…Did he want to leave?" She managed to restrain herself from adding "me" on the end of her sentence.

"How would I know?" He replied crossly. "I wonder if…"

Luna interrupted him again, "Can you tell me where he is?"

"No…"

"Can you get a message to him for me?" She pleaded, her eyes wide and watery, worry clearly showing.

"Miss Lovegood…." Snape began, annoyance clear in his tone.

Luna however wasn't listening to him and did not pick up on the tone. "Why would he leave? He wouldn't just leave unless something happened. Was he needed else where? Something to do with his Dark Mark? Is he in danger? Will he be back? How can I get in contact with him? Will owl be ok?"

Snape blinked rapidly in the spots where Luna should have been breathing but she was just rushing on, her fright showing on her face as she garbled at him. She fired question after question at him without even giving him a change to register what she had said let alone answer her.

"Miss Lovegood!" He roared angrily.

Luna jumped in surprise and fell silent as Snape glowered over at her. "I wonder," He began silkily, "If your in the least bit bothered with the fate of your own father?"

His sarcasm was not lost on her and Luna flushed. "Of course I am."

"Then it might interest you to know that he will be released within the week."

She nodded, "Yes, yes it does interest me. Is he alright?" She asked anxiously.

"Perfectly fine according to Lucius,"

"Is Draco with his father as well?" She asked her fingers tightening over the note.

Snape sighed heavily, this was for her own good, something Draco should have done himself but had clearly not had the backbone to see through. "Miss Lovegood, when a man leaves a woman asleep in the middle of the night his actions speak louder than words don't you think? Creeping away without saying goodbye says it all doesn't it? Mr Malfoy has gone, and I do not think he will be back at Hogwarts. I do not know where he is, should he want to get in touch with you that is his own business and certainly nothing to do with me."

Her eyes widened in horror and disbelief, "But, Professor…."

Snape cut her off icily, "Miss Lovegood, I have a school to run, in future please kindly keep your teenage drama's to your friends, that it what they are there for. I have no interest in them."

Luna stared at him speechlessly, he wasn't going to help her despite the fact that he knew, he had the answer to every one of her questions she knew he did. But Snape was not going to help her. She knew Snape was un-necessarily cruel to his students, could cut them down to size with a look or harsh word, but she didn't understand what he would have to gain by hurting her in this way.

Her eyes flashed angrily, "I only came to ask for your help." She stood up, her back straight, her chin held at a defiant angle as she pulled her dignity about her. "I would also appreciate you not trivialising other peoples worries and concerns as "teenage dramas", it is not for you to dictate to me how to feel."

Snape scowled at her, "Teenage crushes are of no concern of mine. What Mr Malfoy may have lead you to believe is not my business, but I ask that you confine them to your girlfriends and not bother me with your teenage problems, I have more important things to worry about."

"I will not bother you again." Luna replied coldly and swept from the room, her body shivering with shock, her face pale and drawn and her heart ripped in two.


	20. Refusing To Believe

Chapter 20

Refusing to Believe

The following morning Blaise sat in the arm chair that had previously been favoured by Draco as he read his copy of the Daily Prophet. Part of him was annoyed as he read the article on the front page, while the other part of him couldn't wait to see Luna's face when she saw it.

She was up, he had heard her, but he had the feeling she was not going to be going to her lessons today. Since she had come back from her meeting with Snape Luna had locked herself in Draco's room and had refused to come out or talk to him no matter what he had said.

Later he had been forced to place a charm on his door in order that he might sleep. She had been awake sobbing brokenly all night, he had heard her still crying when he was up at four o'clock to go to the bathroom.

Glancing at the clock Blaise figured he should get himself ready for the day. Leaving the paper on the small coffee table where Luna would be bound to see it he took the stairs two at a time to retrieve his bag from his room. He tried the door handle to Draco's room as he passed, but as he expected the charm was still in place and he couldn't open the door.

Luna was in the bathroom he could hear her. Hanging around in his room Blaise waited for her to emerge. He wondered what she would do with herself now that Draco was gone and all her friends had yet to leave the Room of Requirement. Depending on her mood he was willing to make a few suggestions to her. Blaise didn't see why Draco Malfoy should have all the fun, and besides, he had left. If Draco was stupid enough to leave a girl like Luna who obviously worshipped the ground he walked on that was Draco's look out. Luna was now fair game so far as Blaise was concerned.

"Morning, Luna." He greeted her when she appeared in the hallway. "Feeling better this morning?"

When she turned to face him Blaise could see she was far from feeling better, not if she felt the way she looked. Her face was drawn, her eyes tired with black circles beneath them, she looked paler than he had ever seen her.

"No." She responded shortly. "Don't look at me like that," she added when she saw his eyes sweep her figure. She wore one of Draco's shirts and it stopped just above her knee, his scent was still heavy in the silk and it made her feel closer to him.

"Sorry," Blaise held up his hands as a sign of surrender. "Didn't mean to offend you."

Luna just shrugged and wandered down the stairs. Quickly he followed her, "I take it your not going to class today?"

"No. I don't feel like it."

"You should try to sleep today. I know you didn't sleep last night." Blaise watched as she plopped down on the sofa, curling herself into the corner as she picked up the Daily Prophet with a disinterested look.

Luna's attention was quickly caught with the headline- WEASLEY FAMILY IN SHOCK ARREST

Her jaw dropped in shock and she began to read the article.

_Last night Arthur Weasley and his family were arrested for their part in the treason against the Ministry that is led by the alleged Chosen One Harry Potter. _

_Ministry employee Mr Weasley, his wife Molly, their sons Charlie, Bill, Fred and George together with Bill's wife Fleur were all arrested by Ministry Officials and escorted to Azkaban where they will await their trials for their part in assisting Harry Potter, who has not been seen in public for months and is thought to be in hiding with his friend muggle born Hermione Granger and the Weasley's youngest son Ron._

_Ron Weasley did not accompany the youngest Weasley sibling and only girl, Ginny back to Hogwarts this year believing to be too sick to be moved. It was believed by Ministry Officials who visited The Burrow; the Weasley's home, that Ron Weasley was ill in bed with an extremely serious and contagious disease to which he was better off at home than at Hogwarts. It has however, since emerged that it is in fact the family ghoul who occupies the bed and not Ron Wealsey himself, who is believed to be in league with Harry Potter. _

_Arthur and Molly Weasley are two members of the original Order of The Phoenix that was led by the late Albus Dumbledore, and it is also understood that their sons have also joined the reformation of the Order who are all guilty of treason. _

_Aurors believe that they may finally be able to establish the Head Quarters to the Order and uncover the identity of its members now that they have the Weasley's in custody. _

_The Weasley's were arrested late last night in spectacular fashion with the minimum amount of fuss by Ministry Official Lucius Malfoy and his son Draco Malfoy. _

Luna gave a sharp squeak at seeing Draco's name in print. She shook her head to clear it, quickly scanning the remainder of the article looking for a further mention of him. She found none.

It wasn't possible that the Death Eaters knew about Ron! How did they know? And why did Draco have to be there? Was this the reason he had left her? Why he had left Hogwarts? To carry out what was clearly the Dark Lord's wishes?

Her heart ached in her chest, she wished desperately for him to be there with her, just so that she could see him, look into his face and try to see past that sneer he kept in place to ward people off. Did he really believe in all of this? He had said he believed in the wizarding world for purebloods only and seeing how he was raised she could understand that. But did he really want to play such an active role in everything?

Had it been his choice to leave her? Would he prefer to be playing at Death Eater than be at Hogwarts with her?

Luna didn't want to think about that, she couldn't bare to face the fact that Draco might not care for her as she did for him. As much as she tried not to she couldn't help the small voice in the back of her head popping up to remind her that Draco had not told her that he loved her.

That thought, coupled with the article in front of her caused the tears to flow.

She spared a fleeting thought for Ginny, what about her? Would she even be able to find out locked for safety in the Room of Requirement? Luna was in no doubt that Neville would look after Ginny, he would help her in anyway he could, but she felt guilty that she was not there to do it as she should be.

"Everything alright?" Blaise's voice broke into her thoughts.

Luna looked up and nodded firmly, "Yes. I'm fine. Have a good day." She dismissed him then as she returned to the paper wondering if Draco was mentioned anywhere else. She was alright she realised, at least now she knew where he had been and what he had been doing, now she knew that Draco was ok.

She had chosen Draco over her friends, and even now Luna couldn't regret the choice she had made. Draco was the one who mattered to her and even if he had been a willing party in the arrest and in leaving her, Luna still didn't believe he had left her coldly, she refused to believe that he didn't care even if he hadn't said it, and she refused to believe that he didn't ache for her the way she did for him.


	21. Nightvisitor

Chapter 21

Night Visitor

"She's driving me mad!" Snape yelled irritably, "Anytime she sees me she attacks me for information, I've been forced to hide, me! I have to hide in my own office to escape her and it's all your fault!"

Draco looked up at Snape a sullen expression on his face. Despite the fact that he was at home he couldn't shake the student/teacher relationship between himself and Snape and he squirmed guiltily in his seat as Snape yelled at him.

"Why do you have to think with you hormones, Draco? Why don't you listen when people give you good advice?" He demanded heatedly.

Draco shifted again and mumbled, "Sorry."

Snape's eyebrows lifted, "Is that it? I'm forced to hide in my office and all you have to say is sorry? I don't know what to do, I don't know what to say to her because nothing I say will have any effect." Pacing wildly in front of the fireplace Snape rubbed his chin. "Blaise tells me she's hardly sleeping, and Madam Pomfrey says she's really worried about her health. She looks like death warmed up these days." He shot a sneaky look at Draco through the curtain of his hair and Snape was pleased to see a look of horror on the younger boys face.

"I did think that after a week she'd give up and carry on with her life." Snape admitted, "Sadly that does not seem to be the case. I'm not sure when she was last in class, or at least paid any attention when she was there. I know Blaise is trying to help her but she won't talk to him. The only time she seems to have any energy at all is when she harasses me."

Draco stared dumbly at Snape. He hadn't thought his actions would have so much of an effect on Luna. To have to sit and listen to this, to what he had done to her made him feel sick. She was going to make herself ill and it was all his fault. If he had listened to Snape in the first place then this wouldn't be happening. Luna wouldn't be missing him this way, she wouldn't be affected by his actions, or lack of actions.

And he would be sleeping better because he wouldn't miss the feel of her body against him when he slept.

Snape rounded on him angrily. "Your problem, if I may say so, Draco is that you stink at spying, and every time you try it you get yourself in trouble." His voice dripped with sarcasm as he gave Draco a scathing look.

"It's not my fault!" Draco raged angrily. "I didn't ask to be given that job did I?"

"You weren't asked to jump into bed with Luna Lovegood either, but you did it." Snape snapped back, "And look at the trouble it's causing me!"

Draco felt his cheeks heat up and he adverted his eyes from Snape's face. The fact that Snape was right just annoyed him all the more. He had been given good advice and he had ignored it, he had been thinking with his hormones and he had made a right mess of everything and hurt Luna more than he would ever want to.

Raising his eyes to Snape's face he pleaded for help, "What should I do?"

Sighing heavily Snape muttered to himself about teenage dramas before asking, "What do you want to do? Tell me what you want, Draco and I'll see if there's a way to fix it.

* * *

Snugly dressed in one of Draco's t-shirts, Luna lay on her side tucked up in bed staring at the deep green velvet curtains. Darkness surrounded her but she couldn't sleep. That didn't surprise her, she very rarely slept these days, she hadn't had a proper nights sleep since the last night she was with Draco.

An intense pain stabbed at her heart just thinking about him. She had scoured every inch of Blaise's copies of the Daily Prophet every morning but nothing was written about Draco. Every time she saw Snape she asked the same questions, and each time he became a little more irritated with her and gave her the same answers.

Weak tears trickled from the corners of her eyes, she was mildly surprised, she didn't think she had any more tears left to cry. "Where are you, Draco?" She wondered. As usual only silence greeted her and her loneliness washed over her stronger than ever. Luna let the tension in her body do its work and gave herself over to her tears as she pressed her face into the pillow, breathing in the familiar scent of Draco as she did.

"Don't cry, Luna."

She heard his soft voice as she heard it every night, but the touch of a gentle hand to her shoulder made her jerk in shock. She dreamt of his touch, but it was never that real. Twisting quickly her jaw dropped as her stinging eyes adjusted to the dimness of the room and she saw him standing there beside the bed.

"Draco?" Her voice was a disbelieving whisper. She couldn't believe it, couldn't believe he was really here. She had longed for it for so long that surely she was finally hallucinating.

"Yes." He replied softly. His chest tightened at the sight of her drawn face, the tired eyes that were visible even in the dimness, he was the cause of it and he wouldn't forgive himself for it easily. "Please don't cry, Luna. I can't stand it."

Slowly her hand reached out towards him as if she expected him to disappear into thin air the moment she touched him.

Draco took her hand firmly in his, squeezed it tightly to let her know he was there, that he was real. Sitting on the end of the bed beside her, he used his free hand to brush her hair from her face. "I'm here." He assured her quietly.

"How?"

"It doesn't matter. I'm here, that's what's important." Leaning over her he gently kissed away the tears that lingered on her cheeks.

A sob caught in her throat and Luna flung herself at him, wrapping her arms around him she buried her face against his neck and wept with relief. His arms encircled her body and he held her close to him. She could feel the warmth of his body, the hard lines of him against her, she could feel his hands rubbing gentle circles on her back and hear his voice soothing her.

The scent of him tickled her nostrils as she pressed her face closer into the crook of his neck. He was there. Draco was really there with her, all the pain and confusion she had been feeling seemed to evaporate and in that moment the only thing that mattered was that he was there, holding her.

She pulled back to look at him. Draco smiled uneasily half expecting her to whack him across the face now that he was there, but she didn't. As he opened his mouth to begin to explain Luna launched herself at him, attacking his mouth ferociously, kissing him deeply, drawing his tongue into her mouth with ease.

Draco tried to pull away, he tried to speak, to explain, "Luna," he mumbled, but she didn't give him a chance, her tongue roaming his mouth, caressing him, the taste of her prominent making him moan softly.

When he finally managed to unseal his mouth from hers, she covered his face with hot little kisses, dropping kisses on his jaw bone and placing maddening kisses against his neck. "Luna, I want….let me…. I'm trying to…. Oh, hell." Draco gave in, there would be time to explain everything to her afterwards.

Gripping her tightly he pulled her roughly against his chest and kissed her back. Deep, kisses that stole the air from her lungs and caused her mind to fog. Desire flooded Draco's veins as his kisses deepened and his fingers crept into her hair, running through the silky waves, holding her lips to his, totally unable to kiss her enough.

Breaking away from her to haul the t-shirt up over her head, he smiled when he recognised it as one of his own. His fingers traced her jaw softly as he stared at her, in the brief few minutes he had been around her she looked much more alive; her blue eyes glistening brightly with unhidden lust as she gazed hungrily up at him.

Her gaze held his while her fingers moved quickly over his robes, down the buttons of his shirt and skipped lightly over the muscles in his chest and stomach causing them to twitch beneath her fingers. His name left her in one long, breathy sigh when he leant over and kissed her softly, pressing her back to the bed. Draco trailed tiny kisses down her throat, his hands running smoothly over her body, hitting each and every spot that made her gasp with pleasure and arch up towards him.

His tongue licked its way over her shoulder, across her chest to the top of the swelling of her cleavage, drawing a delightful trail down the side of her breast to curl up over her nipple and make her shiver. She shoved her fingers into his hair, gripping his skull as if she were afraid he would stop what he was doing.

Draco almost laughed, he had no intention of stopping, not now that he was back with her, it just felt right being with Luna. Bracing himself on his elbows Draco wrapped his palms around the lush, creamy flesh that she offered him.

Luna's head fell back, pushing her breasts into his hands as she moaned softly, he took her breast in his mouth, sucking lightly, the way he knew she liked it. She gasped again and her body shook so badly that Draco had to stop what he was doing and wrap her up in his arms to steady her. He felt her heart hammering wildly and her chest rose and fell as she gasped madly for air.

Desire roared through him when her eyes latched onto his, bright and blue and full of longing for him. Her small hands slithered down his body to remove his bottoms, leaning closer to him to capture his lips in a fiery kiss.

Draco groaned madly when he felt her hand curling around his already throbbing erection, rocking himself into her palm he bit lightly on her neck reminding himself to hold himself back and not get too carried away too soon. But as he stared down at her, lust pounded through him and his self restraint was almost gone.

He slid his hand up her thigh slowly, inch by inch making her squirm beneath his touch. Luna's legs opened willingly, invitingly and her eyes fluttered open to look up at him. "Please, Draco." she breathed, he dipped his fingers inside her, revelling in the familiarity of what was swollen and wet. Her eyes rolled back and she relaxed under his hands as he stroked her slowly, making her whimper and gasp, writhing against his hand. Reading her body as he always did, Draco moved faster, adding pressure, sensing she was close.

The way she melted at his touch and gave herself over to him so freely showed that Luna trusted him and Draco knew it, and it made him want to protect her from everything bad in the world.

Running his hands up her legs he curled his fingers around her hips, positioning himself between her parted thighs.

Her eyes suddenly popped open, "Blaise."

Draco scowled, "Actually I'm Draco. And it would be really helpful if you wouldn't moan Zabini's name when your with me."

Luna's lips twisted in a smirk, "I meant what about him, he's only across the hall, suppose…." she trailed off, not wanting to actually say the words aloud, suppose he hears us?

Draco smiled easily, "I charmed the door, I didn't want him to hear you yelling at me."

She relaxed and sighed softly, sparks flaring in her eyes as her chest heaved. "Never mind."

Smirking at her, Draco pressed his lips to her forehead as he nudged gently at her. She gave a sharp intake of breath, electricity crackling in the air, and she whimpered, a pleading look in her eyes.

She cried out, with no thought to anything other than him when he suddenly surged inside her. Draco groaned, she felt good, she was the perfect fit around him and it only drove him wilder.

Pulling out he plunged in deeper and Luna moaned, arching up to him. "Draco….I want….Draco…" she gasped struggling to speak, to let him know how she felt.

Draco smirked, "I know." He knew, he wanted the same thing. He wanted all of her. Raw energy and hot emotions seeped through him as he pushed deeper into her, and then deeper still.

Wrapping her legs around his waist she pulled him closer to her, her back curling, her hands clinging to his shoulders. "More." She stammered.

"I don't want to hurt you." he hissed into her ear, struggling to breathe.

She sighed contentedly, "You won't." Her face was flushed, her breath clogging in her throat as she whimpered and writhed beneath him.

Draco smiled and quickened his pace to catch up to her climax, she was close, he knew that, he knew the signs. He just caught a glimpse of her face in the thrall of orgasm before he exploded inside her, his body shaking madly and he became lost in his own world. He rode the feeling, he could do nothing but enjoy the feelings he was experiencing from the girl beneath him, clinging on to him, holding him close to her.

They lay quietly together, curled against each other, their hearts beating in unison. Both lost in their own world they came down from their high together.

"Draco? Are you going to leave me again?"

Draco squeezed his eyes tightly shut at the sound of tears in her voice. "Not without saying goodbye. I promise."


	22. Plotting

Chapter 22

Plotting

"Why did you leave?" Luna spoke quietly, she didn't want to say anything that might cause Draco to leave too soon. She was wrapped up against his side, her head pillowed on his chest and her hair spilling out across his arm. She was content where she was and the last thing Luna wanted was for Draco to slip away and leave her in the big bed all alone.

Draco sighed softly, "I had to leave, I had orders to carry out."

"The Weasley's?"

"Yeah, among other things." Sighing again Draco ruffled his hair absently. He wished she wouldn't ask, he didn't want to tell her the things he had to do, the things he had seen. Draco wanted Luna to remain innocent to the Death Eater side of him.

"Like what? Harry? Have you found him?" She wondered.

"No we haven't." Draco admitted.

"Why were you there when the Weasley's were arrested?"

Draco sighed, "I was ordered to be there, and it was my first assignment with my father."

Luna smiled softly, she could easily hear the proud tone to his voice at doing something important with the man that he idolised. "You weren't hurt were you?"

"No," he assured her, stroking her arm softly.

"You could have told me, Draco." Luna replied reproachfully.

"No, I couldn't have. The less you know about everything the safer you'll be. I…" he paused, but figured telling the truth would be the best option." …I wasn't planning on coming back." Draco winced when he felt her stiffen beside him.

"What do you mean?" Luna tried to keep the hurt from her voice but it was an impossible thing to accomplish. She couldn't quite grasp the idea that Draco had no intention of ever coming back to her.

He sighed softly, "I mean exactly what I said, I thought it would be for the best if I stayed away,"

Wiggling away from him Luna sat up and scowled down into his face. "But you didn't say that did you? You just left, without a word, without even saying goodbye. You didn't even have the decency to fake an argument and storm out. You just disappeared in the middle of the night."

Draco winced, he knew he had hurt her with his actions, he had known it before Snape had told him, but he hadn't expected her to hurt as much as she did. "I did what I thought was for the best." He responded feebly.

"For who?" Luna demanded, a frown creasing her face.

He shifted uncomfortably beneath her angry stare. "For you." Although Draco didn't really expect her to believe him it was the truth, he had left her to keep her safe from the world he was stuck in. A world that was dark and dreary, the direct opposite to Luna.

"You mean that?" She whispered, her eyes seemed to grow to twice their normal size as she watched him carefully.

Draco nodded. He wasn't sure what sort of reaction this was going to be, he had the niggling feeling that Luna might be lulling him into a false sense of security before she struck with her harsh words and maybe even a slap across the face.

But Luna didn't attack him, a wide smile crossed her face and she flung herself at him, kissing him madly and squeezing him tightly. She only stopped the mad squeezing when Draco gasped for breath.

"What the hell?" He frowned up at her, even now Luna had the ability to shock him.

Smiling she settled down next to him, running her fingers through his hair she said, "Even if you won't say it out loud, you care don't you?"

"Hum," he responded, still unwilling to speak the words. He didn't go in for soppy declarations of love, and he didn't want to say something that could hurt her later.

She laughed easily, "Alright, don't say it then. I still know,"

Draco grinned, he was in no doubt that she did know, but if he said it he couldn't take it back if the need arose. "Snape said you haven't been going to class."

"No, I haven't felt like it. I've missed having Ginny to talk to. She'd understand what I was feeling because of Harry going away as well." Luna mused thoughtfully.

"You haven't seen Weasley then?"

"No, she's still in the Room of Requirement so far as I can tell."

Stroking her arm absently Draco said, "But Zabini's been here hasn't he? Snape said he's been trying to help you." He frowned when he felt her stiffen beside him. "What?"

"I wouldn't quite put it like that." She replied carefully, Luna was extremely uncomfortable around Blaise Zabini, she disliked the way his eyes could sweep her body with one glance, the way they followed her every movement and the way he used any little excuse to touch her.

"Why not?" Draco wondered.

Luna didn't reply right away, she lay there thinking of how Draco would react. There wasn't a lot he could do about it and she didn't want him worrying about her when he should be concentrating on staying alive. "Um, well, he makes me nervous."

"That's just his way, Zabini watches people, he's an observer."

"I suppose."

Draco frowned, "What? You don't sound too convinced."

"I don't know how to explain it, but sometimes he looks at me the way you do." Luna tried to explain hesitantly without making him mad.

Draco moved into a sitting position so suddenly that Luna rolled backwards, "What does that mean?"

"Oh, nothing, lets not get into that now, Draco." Her hand ran over his back, urging him to return to his former position where she could hold him close to her again.

"But…"

"Please, Draco. I don't want to talk about him now. You won't be staying very long will you?"

"No." He could understand her wanting to talk only about what she deemed important at the moment. "I'll have to leave soon."

"I thought you might. Will you come back?"

"As often as I can," he promised smoothing her face with the tips of his fingers.

"Promise, promise me, Draco." Luna's hand curled around his wrist, holding him tightly, her eyes wide and pleading.

Leaning over her he pressed his lips lightly to hers. "I promise, I'll come back."

Wrapping her arms around his neck she dragged him closer to her. "Can I go with you?"

"No. I want you to stay here where you're safe." The idea of Luna around Death Eaters made his blood run cold. He wanted her with Snape, where she could be looked after. No-one was likely to attack Hogwarts were they?

Kissing her softly, Draco moved her onto her stomach. Pushing her hair from around her neck his lips trailed delicate kisses over her shoulders and down her spine making her squirm. Her skin was soft and warm beneath his hands that were stroking her softly, tracing her curves as he pressed his lips beneath her ear.

"I'll miss you." He muttered in between kisses.

Luna smiled, "I'll miss you too." She gasped and her back arched under his touch, how had she lived without him?

Positioning himself comfortably behind her Draco entered her smoothly, smirking at the low moan of pleasure that came from her. "My Luna." He murmured against her ear.

She moaned his name, her fingers curling into the bed sheet as she arched backwards towards him. Her whole body was crying out for his touch, she ached intensely inside and she knew she would miss him dreadfully when he left.

The hard, sharp thrusts he gave her had her quivering beneath him. Draco bit her shoulder lightly, his tongue skimming its way up over her neck to her ear. "Luna." His voice was low and husky, rumbling in her ear, making her shiver.

"Draco…. I love you." Luna gasped out, her eyes fluttering shut as pleasure flowed through her.

He smirked, he knew she did, and he also knew that Luna was aware the he loved her. He still wouldn't say it though, not yet. But he wanted to give her something, "So beautiful, my Luna."

It wasn't a lie, she was beautiful, she defied the word when she was in the thrall of her orgasm, but he couldn't see her face at the moment. And she was his, Draco just felt the urge to remind her of that, what she had said about Zabini unsettled him, he would have to sort that out for her.

Draco cried out when his pleasure pounded through his body, stiffening his muscles and draining him of energy. Slowly he lowered himself beside her, pressing her against him as he covered her shoulders with small kisses.

"I'll stay until you fall asleep ok?"

Luna nodded and sniffed, she didn't want him leaving her again but she wasn't sure that she could bare to watch him walk away. At least this time she knew he wouldn't be there when she woke up. "Alright." she twisted in his arms to kiss him. "Good night, Draco."

He grinned, loving her for not making it any harder for him. "Night, Luna."

Before he left Hogwarts tonight he would have one more stop to make, one more order to dish out to Tristan before he disappeared again. He was loath to leave Luna, but maybe this way he could be back with her quicker and of course it would really force Luna into making a decision. She had chosen him over her friends, but would she choose him again? Would she choose the Death Eaters over Dumbledore's Army?

He didn't want her to be involved but this was the only way he could see ahead of him to be with her. And Draco was going to take it.


	23. The Fight

Chapter 23

The Fight

The next morning Luna woke relaxed and well rested. Even though she hadn't expected to find Draco beside her when she opened her eyes she still couldn't stop the small, sharp stabbing of disappointment to find a crumpled sheet the only evidence of his existence.

A satisfied smile curled at the corner of her lips as she stretched out before swinging herself from the bed and pulling Draco's old shirt around her. Today Luna felt she wouldn't mind facing the world again now that she knew how Draco was, and perhaps it was time she attempted to enter the Room of Requirement and speak to Ginny.

Blaise was up when she ventured downstairs after her shower and dressing humming a light, happy tune a smile on her face. "Morning, Blaise."

He looked up in surprise. "Oh, hi, Luna. You look happier this morning."

"I am, Blaise, I am. How are you?"

"Um, fine," he replied, frowning over at her. "How come your in such a good mood today?"

Luna's smiled widened and a faint blush crept into her cheeks. "I had a good sleep," she responded, while doing a little skip towards the portrait hole. "I'll see you later."

"Yeah, alright, see you later." Shaking his head slightly, Blaise returned to reading the rest of the previous day's Daily Prophet and muttered under his breath about the girl being odd. There was no two ways about it, Blaise decided, Luna Lovegood was definitely odd.

Luna arrived in the Great Hall for breakfast scanning the Gryffindor table quickly. She noted that the more prominent members of the House were still missing. Neville, Ginny, Seamus, Lavender and the Creevey brothers. Obviously, they were still in the Room of Requirement.

She wondered if they had enough to eat and drink in that room? As far as she was aware that was the one thing the room did not provide. It was at this particular moment that Luna was glad people avoided her, as she ate her breakfast she carefully tucked all manageable food from her plate into the napkins in her lap, folding them neatly to take with her to the Room of Requirement. Luna was pretty sure she would be able to get in, Neville had explained to her how the room worked in great detail.

Absently, Luna's eyes roved over the remaining students in the Great Hall, not many of the students had returned for this year at Hogwarts, and the ones who were there were all purebloods or half bloods. No muggle borns were now allowed to attend Hogwarts.

As she surveyed the room, Luna became aware of someone watching her, a young boy with bright blue eyes and wavy brown hair looking to be in his first year sat at the Slytherin table watching every move she made. A frown creased her forehead, he looked very familiar, but she wasn't able to place where she had seen him before.

Sighing softly, Luna finished the remains of her chocolate chip pancakes and her last sip of pumpkin juice before rising and hiding the food she had wrapped up under her robes. Plastering her usual dreamy smile on her face she wandered through the Hall back to the door and began to walk up the corridor.

"Hello, Luna. Finished breakfast have you?" Blaise called out as he descended the stairs.

Pausing mid step she glanced up at him forcing a small smile on her face. "Yes I've finished, you're late going to breakfast."

"I was just finishing yesterdays Daily Prophet so that I'm up to date for today's issue. I was thinking, Luna, that perhaps later tonight we could…. Ah!" Blaise stopped about a foot from her frowning, he had just walked into a wall. How? There was nothing between him and Luna, but no matter what he did he couldn't get any closer to her. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing." Luna shook her head, "Why? What's the matter?"

"I can't get any closer to you," Blaise admitted, lifting his arm and trying to reach out to her. It felt as if he were pushing at a wall, he could feel something solid beneath his palm but he couldn't see anything, there was an invisible shield barring his way to Luna and Blaise wasn't sure how it got there.

Luna smiled softly, "That's ok, Blaise, I rather like it this way."

He scowled at her, "Stop doing it."

"I'm not doing anything," She insisted, her eyes narrowing at the small space between them that was impossible for Blaise to pass. "Perhaps the Popsifries are responsible, Blaise?" Luna suggested dreamily, before wandering away humming quietly to herself.

Blaise rolled his eyes and scowled, _Popsifries, _he though scornfully, he had no idea what they were but he was positive that they didn't exist. Spinning on his heel he stalked into the Great Hall annoyance flooding him that his getting closer to Luna plan did not seem to look as if it was going to work out at all.

Luna hugged herself and spun up onto her tiptoes laughing happily to herself. She was in no doubt that Draco had cast a spell on either herself or Blaise to stop him getting close to her after what she had said to him last night.

Suddenly, a slight tingle ran down her back and the hairs on the back of her neck stood up. Twisting quickly Luna looked back down the way she had come, but she saw no-one in the corridor. Frowning, she turned towards the Room of Requirement picking up her pace a little, she shuddered, she was sure there was someone watching her.

Pausing before the wall that hid the Room of Requirement from public view Luna again looked back the way she had come. Her large, dreamy eyes were suddenly very bright and aware as she scanned the shadows of the dim corridor, she couldn't shake the niggling feeling that someone was watching her.

However, she couldn't see anyone and she was wasting time standing around when someone could actually come along and spot her. Thinking carefully Luna considered the wall for a few silent seconds, what exactly would Neville have said to protect the room? What did she need to ask for to enable her to get in and see Ginny?

_I need a room to see Dumbledore's Army where neither the Carrow's, the Slytherin's or any other enemy can get in. _

She paced as she thought and smiled satisfied when the door appeared in the wall. Quickly Luna slipped into the room, closing the door tightly behind her where it faded into the wall as though it had never been.

"Luna! What are you doing here?" Ernie McMillan stared stupidly at her from the chair he was sharing with Seamus.

"I came to see Ginny," Luna replied, her eyes sweeping the room looking for the familiar red head. "I brought some food for you, but I don't think it will be nearly enough, I forgot how many of you there were."

"I'm sure you did, and as soon as we let our guard down to eat the room will be swarming with Slytherin's," Lavender Brown stalked across the room and stood directly in front of her with her hands on her hips. "How many of them are out there? Is your precious Draco Malfoy out there with the rest of his Death Eater friends?"

Luna blanched but refused to look ashamed over the decisions she had made. "No he's not out there, no-one is out there. I just came to see Ginny, I have some news for her."

"Never mind all that, lets have the grub, Luna," Seamus demanded, holding out his hands expectantly.

She smiled and handed him the few napkins she had wrapped up. "If you want me to bring you some more then I'll do what I can. I wasn't sure how you were all fixed for food and stuff."

"Yeah bring some more when you come, Luna, it can be tricky getting in and out," Colin Creevey told her, bounding up to see what Seamus was unwrapping.

"Where's Ginny?"

"I'm right here, Luna. Back off, Lavender." Ginny added, giving her fellow Gryffindor an annoyed look. Smiling Ginny held out her hands to hug Luna. "How have you been?"

"Fine, Ginny. I have some news for you," Luna told her biting her lower lip nervously.

"Oh?"

She nodded, "Can we sit somewhere quietly?"

"Sure, we can sit right over in that corner," Ginny gestured and tugged Luna into a walk with her.

Settling herself on the floor at Ginny's feet Luna sighed heavily. Rubbing her forehead with the back of her hand she gazed at Ginny with sympathetic eyes. Clearing her throat nervously, Luna bit on her lip again. She knew that Ginny was blissfully unaware of the state her family was currently in. "Um, last week there was an announcement in the Daily Prophet, front page news actually. Um, your whole family has been arrested, Ginny, they're all in Azkaban."

Luna had been going to go for the softly, softly approach but changed her mind and thought it best to just come out with it, after all if she was going to be jibbering at Ginny it would only annoy her.

Ginny stared at Luna with horror filled eyes for a few minutes, her mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water, but no sound came from her at first. "What? Why?"

"Treason, going against the Dark Lord. The Death Eaters know that it wasn't Ron in bed at your house and they've arrested them all. There was no mention of Ron though, so as far as I know he's still safe with Harry and Hermione."

Ginny gripped Luna's hand tightly and her other pressed to her mouth in an effort to keep the scream from escaping her. She blinked madly to keep her tears away. "Anything about Harry?"

"No, just the usual stuff about him being in hiding and fleeing the country," she replied, rubbing Ginny's knee soothingly.

"What am I going to do?" Ginny asked dully.

"There's not a lot you can do, you just have to wait. Harry will do something to make all this better," Luna assured her friend, although she wasn't sure exactly how much truth was in that statement.

"But Harry isn't here!" Ginny yelled suddenly. "He's gone off somewhere and left the rest of us to the bloody Death Eaters!"

Luna blinked in shock, she would never have thought to hear that accusing tone in Ginny's voice when she spoke about Harry. "Ginny, everything will work out, it always does. You're just going to have to be patient that's all. Things can't go on like this forever," Luna added frowning, hoping what she said was right.

Ginny shook her head as if to clear it, "How are you dealing with it? Having your father locked away? How can you handle it and be so calm?"

Luna looked nervous and shifted uncomfortably, "Well, daddy's not in Azkaban any more, he's been released. He's back home now."

Ginny's eyes narrowed slightly, "And exactly how did that happen? He was arrested for treason as well,"

Clearing her throat Luna dropped her eyes to study Ginny's shoes. "Lucius arranged it for me," she admitted quietly. She felt Ginny stiffen beside her and could almost taste the anger and resentment flowing from her friend in waves.

"How nice," Ginny sneered, "Death Eaters all stick together don't they?"

Luna's head jerked back in shock at the words, and she stared at Ginny with wide, hurt eyes. She might be with Draco, but that didn't mean she had gone against Ginny or Harry in anyway. Luna still believed in Harry, that he was doing what was right.

"That's not how it is. Draco was doing it for me, not because of what I believe in," Luna told Ginny quietly. "You don't know the Draco that I know."

"Malfoy is Malfoy. He's exactly like his father, the man who tried to kill both of us if I may point that out to you, in case the wonderful Draco happens to have altered your senses." Ginny snapped angrily. "Neither of them do anything for anyone else unless there's something in it for them. Somewhere behind it is an angle for Draco Malfoy,"

A flash of anger sparked in Luna's eyes at the insinuation that Draco was with her purely to get something from it and not because he cared about her. She knew differently, but she wouldn't expect anyone else to see that. Draco was different with her than anyone else and no-one would believe he could be as sweet as he was when he was with her.

Standing slowly Luna gazed down at Ginny unblinkingly. "I wouldn't expect you to understand the relationship I have with Draco. He's not the person you think he is, but you wouldn't believe that."

"No, I most certainly wouldn't," Ginny spat back, rising to her feet as well. "I've kept my mouth shut for way too long, Luna. I haven't said anything about The Quibbler and all your ridiculous creatures before now because you're my friend, and if you chose to believe that nonsense that's your own business, but, Draco Malfoy is different. Being stupid enough to believe anything he's said to you just goes to show that you really are Loony!"

Luna's face drained of colour and her lips pressed together in a grim line as she surveyed Ginny quietly for a few minutes. A part of her knew that Ginny was saying these things because she was hurting and wanted someone else to hurt too. Luna also knew that Ginny resented the fact that her father was being released while all the Weasley's were locked away, but there wasn't much she could do about that.

"Perhaps if I'm so loony and you resent my relationship with Draco so much I won't come to see you again. I'll stay away and stick with my fellow Death Eaters," Luna snapped snidely.

"Resent? I don't resent it, I just think it's a lot of rubbish, and for someone who was sorted into Ravenclaw, who gave Harry such good advice you're acting like an idiot!" Ginny replied, her face flushing slightly. "You're just going to get us and yourself in a lot of trouble that you can't get out of if you carry on like this." Throwing her arms up in the air with frustration Ginny yelled heatedly at her friend. "Open you eyes, Luna! This is Draco Malfoy we're talking about, he's a creep! The biggest jerk at Hogwarts everyone knows that! He's a Death Eater, he let them into Hogwarts and Dumbledore ended up dead with my brother scarred for life, not too mention the fact that all he's ever done is make our lives miserable. How can you believe that he really cares? That what he says is between you is real? Malfoy is using you to get to us. The sooner you realise that the better!"

Without hesitating Luna's hand came up and crashed into Ginny's face. Her eyes flashed a fire of warning as she hissed angrily at Ginny. "Don't you ever say that again. You know nothing about me and Draco and I'll thank you to keep your nose out of my business. All I'm trying to do is help. I won't apologise for my choices and I don't regret them."

Spinning on her heels she stalked back through the deathly silent room to the door.

"If what you have with Malfoy is so great where is he now? He's not here with you is he?" Neville spoke quietly, his tone laced with a malice Luna had never heard him use before.

"He was with me last night for your information, and I know exactly where he is now, and who he's with." Turning her head slightly to look at Ginny, her hand on the door handle she said calmly. "Unlike some people, my boy came back."

Ginny's hurt, horror-struck face was the last thing Luna saw as she exited the room and took a deep breath to steady herself. She had never fought with Ginny before and she would have laughed if anyone had told her the first time she did it would have been over Draco Malfoy.

Squaring her shoulders, Luna pushed herself from the wall preparing to head back to the common room and think things through. She wouldn't apologise to Ginny and Ginny would not apologise to her, where did they go from here? Was their friendship well and truly over now?

A scuffling sound brought her attention back to the corridor she was currently in. Raising her eyes from the floor Luna just caught a glimpse of a small boy with wavy brown hair disappearing around the corner.

She mentally shook herself and snorted at her jumpiness. What was the matter with her thinking she was being followed wherever she went? She was Loony Lovegood, who the hell would want to follow her in the first place?


	24. Draco's Request

Chapter 24

Draco's Request

"Well?" Lucius demanded from his leaning position in his chair. He stretched out his feet towards the roaring fire in the grate as he watched his son carefully.

Draco glanced at his father over the top of the letter he had received a few minutes ago. The Tawny owl that had delivered it was perched on top of the nearby bookcase, his head tucked under his wings in sleep as he waited for the reply or to be told he could go.

Clearing his throat slightly Draco inclined his head towards his father. "It's from Tristan, that first year Slytherin I told you about."

"The one who does all your spying around Hogwarts?" Lucius asked, a vague memory stirring for him.

"That's right. He's a first year, for some reason the older students tend to dismiss first years and don't watch what they say in front of them. Plus Tristan has the knack to appear and disappear when needed, you don't always notice him because he's small and quiet. He's been very helpful to me."

Lucius nodded, "Yes you did say. I must admit Draco, you have been extremely resourceful this year, what with the Lovegood girl and now this Tristan."

Draco shifted slightly at the mention of Luna. Even though she now knew that him being at Hogwarts was not possible at the moment and that he would go to see her whenever he could he still felt guilty at leaving her. He felt even worse when he recalled how he had manipulated her into giving him the information he required and he wondered how she was going to react to his latest demand.

"Are you ever going to come out and say what's on your mind, Draco? You really are annoying me with this indecisiveness of yours." Lucius snapped suddenly, jerking Draco out of his thoughts.

Draco coloured a little and squirmed under his fathers hard eyes. "Well, um, the thing is….. The thing is…" He paused and mentally shook himself for all this stammering, this wasn't how he usually behaved and he was sure his father would understand once he had explained it all to him.

Lucius sighed heavily and rolled his eyes, "What is the thing, Draco?"

Taking a calming breath Draco raised his eyes to look into his fathers face. "The thing is, Luna isn't exactly just a resource…"

"So you took things a little further, Draco, some things can't be helped in the line of duty and everything." Lucius waved his hand as a sign of dismissal.

"No… the thing is…."

Grinning Lucius cut him off. "There's another thing?"

"Yes." Draco snapped irritably wishing his father would allow him to finish a sentence. "Luna is… well, it's like this….um, I… um, I'm kind of,…. me and Luna…." he trailed off awkwardly.

Lucius sighed heavily again, "You and Luna what, Draco? I feel there is a little more to this than the fact you two have…"

"YES!" Draco yelled quickly not actually wanting his father to state that fact aloud. "Sorry," he mumbled, "I meant to say that we're sort of together."

Lucius said nothing, he just sat there like a statue staring disbelievingly at his son. This was a very strange situation to get his head around, his son with a blood traitor, and not just any blood traitor but a Lovegood, her father was crazy and from what he heard so was she. Wetting his lips absently he surveyed his son's nervous expression, the tension in his body and the mad stumbling Draco had just endured to try to explain the situation, clearly his son saw something in the girl that he would never see.

"Well, she is a pureblood, Draco," Lucius replied finally. "I suppose that's down to you isn't it?"

"Um, yeah it is." Draco said his voice betraying the fact that he was unsure if it really was down to him or not. "Well, now that it's sorted, the thing is…."

"Another thing?"

Draco frowned at the snigger in his father voice. He allowed himself a small grin before continuing, "What I wanted to say was that I know she can get into the Room of Requirement where all those DA members are."

"Really?" Lucius sat up quickly his mind spinning over the possibilities open to them if they could get into that room. "That would mean more reason for Potter to come out of hiding. It was rather disappointing that he hasn't yet come forward to help the Weasley's."

Draco snorted, "He will. Mr Heroic himself, he won't be able to resist. What I wanted was to go to Hogwarts myself and talk to Luna, I need to explain to her why she needs to tell me everything she knows,"

"Can't you just do whatever it is that you usually do when you want information from her?"

He shook his head, "Not this time. Things have changed and I don't want to lie to her anymore," Draco frowned at the calculating look his father gave him. "What?"

A small sardonic smile crossed Lucius lips. "Perhaps what you really want is the reassurance that she will give you what you want, Draco? Don't you trust her? Don't you trust the power you have over her?"

Draco shifted in his seat. "Of course I do. Luna will tell me, I know she will."

"Then I shall await hearing of your triumph, Draco," he replied smirking at the annoyance on his sons face.

*

Snape was scribbling on a piece of parchment when he looked up at his fireplace in surprise at the tell tale green flames that began to whoosh and flicker in the grate. "What are you doing here?" Snape demanded, frowning at Draco as he stepped out of the grate brushing himself down.

"Nice to see you too."

"Don't get cocky, Draco. Why are you here?"

Draco smirked, "I know someone who can get us into the Room of Requirement. I just have a little persuading to do that's all."

Snape growled in the back of his throat. "See to it that you do not make matters worse, Draco."

Draco glowered at his favourite Professor's obvious lack of trust and faith in him. Brushing his hair from his face into a more acceptable style over his head he said, "I'm going to my common room. That's where I'll be if you want me."

He was sure he heard Snape mutter something that sounded like "getting into trouble no doubt," under his breath but Draco chose to ignore it.

He clattered down the spiralling stair case and turned in the direction of the common room. Was Luna there? Or would she be in class? He wondered what Zabini's reaction had been to his inability to get within a foot of Luna?

He'd had to cast the barrier spell, Draco hadn't been able to cope with the idea of Zabini oozing his charm all over Luna. Not that he thought for a second that Luna would fall for it, but Draco still hated the idea.

Stating the password he entered the Heads Room and took the stairs two at a time up to his old room where Luna was now staying. She wasn't there so Draco flopped out over the bed to wait for her. He smiled softly as his grey eyes scanned the room picking up all the trinkets and belongings of Luna, her perfume sat on the dresser, a brush on the bedside table, a pair of shoes were stowed away under the desk and her cloak hung on the back of the door right next to his bathrobe.

The tightening of his chest at seeing his possessions mixed with hers, of seeing his stuff sitting along side her every day things told Draco that he really was in trouble. He cared about Luna a lot more than he was even willing to admit to himself and he hoped that his new plan worked, he hoped that she would give in to him and stand beside him as he needed her to do.

Sighing softly Draco closed his eyes and allowed his body to relax, a glance at the clock had told him that he had at least another ten minutes before class let out and Luna would arrive back.

"Draco!"

Draco yelled loudly his body jerking into an upright position. He stared stupidly at Luna who was stood in the doorway, blinking he rubbed his eyes, obviously he had fallen asleep. "Don't shriek, Luna, you nearly gave me a heart attack."

"Sorry." Luna hurried across the room closing the door behind her. "When did you get here?" she flung herself at him knocking him back to the bed and covering his face with kisses.

Draco laughed, "About ten minutes ago. I must have fallen asleep while I was waiting for you." Hugging her close to his chest he kissed her deeply. "How was class?"

"Alright, nothing exciting. How have you been?"

"I'm alright, been busy with father. Anything exciting been happening here?" he wondered, running his fingers through her hair.

"Daddy's been released thanks to your father, I had another letter from him this morning, he's going to be restarting The Quibbler as of next week. He says he's really grateful for everything that your father has done to help him. He says that Azkaban wasn't all that bad, but I expect he's only saying that so that I won't feel so bad about him being in there," Luna told him her cheeks flushing with excitement.

"At least he's home now. I doubt he'll tell you any details, Luna, but now you know that he's ok and that he's well. Anything else been happening?"

"I had a fight with Ginny," she told him, her bottom lip quivered slightly.

"Oh? You've seen her?" Draco asked innocently.

"Yes, I thought she should know about her family. She wasn't happy and she said some horrible things about you," she added gazing down at him.

Draco smiled gently at her, "Don't get upset over it."

"But you didn't hear the things she said, Draco. I've never heard Ginny talking like that before." Biting her lip Luna blinked rapidly to rid her eyes of the unshed tears that glistened there.

Stroking her face tenderly he smiled easily at her, "Do you want to tell me what she said? I won't be upset by it I promise."

Sniffling slightly she replied, "Basically she told me that you're the biggest jerk in Hogwarts, that you're a dreadful person and not to be trusted."

Draco laughed, "And that upset you? Surely you already knew she thought those kind of things about me?"

Luna shrugged, "It's different to hear them out aloud. And she said that we aren't real. That you're using me to get to them."

Draco stiffened at her words, his facial muscles straining beneath his skin. His eyes that had been warm and soft when he had been listening to her now turned hard and flashed an angry warning. "What?"

Luna swallowed, "Ginny said that…"

"I heard you the first time." He interrupted quickly. His eyes scanned her face intently, "You don't believe that though do you?"

"No, Draco. Of course I don't believe it, but it still hurt to hear it, to know that my best friend thinks it." She replied quietly.

Spearing his fingers through the long silky strands of her hair Draco pulled her closer to him. "This is real, we are real," he told her, his lips brushing hers as he spoke.

Luna only had time to make a mumbled agreement before his mouth captured hers in a hot and hungry kiss. She sighed softly, pressing herself closer to his chest, her arms tightening around his neck as she kissed him back. She had missed him, it had only been a few days since she had seen him but she had missed him dreadfully. Breaking away from him Luna voice her thoughts.

He smirked, "I've missed you too," he raised his eyebrows mockingly as his hand ran over her back and the dips of her body.

Her eyes fluttered shut as she closed the gap between them and kissed him again. His lips were soft and warm but extremely dominating and Draco took control of the kiss immediately. Rolling her onto her back he held her close, his tongue plundering her mouth, his lips ravishing hers. Luna whimpered slightly, her hands clutching his shoulders. Before she had the chance to sink fully into his embrace he pulled away from her.

"Luna," Draco propped himself on his elbow next to her, his finger tracing her collar bone. "Can I ask you something?"

"What is it?" she wondered, running her hand through his hair.

"Will you help me get into the Room of Requirement? I know you can get in there," Draco held his breath as he watched her carefully.

"What makes you think I can get into the Room of Requirement?" Luna asked frowning slightly.

Draco sighed, "Tristan told me, he's a first year Slytherin whose been keeping an eye on you for me."

"Keeping an eye…?" she repeated. Slowly things began to make sense, the weird sensation of being watched when she went to see Ginny, the young boy staring at her in the Great Hall and…."Was he following me the day Seamus and Colin were caught by the Carrow's? The day we were together for the first time?"

Draco shifted uncomfortably, "Yeah, he did follow you, but it was for your own good," Draco added hastily.

Luna's eyebrows knit together in a frown, "Explain that logic to me, Draco."

"Well, you were involved in the DA, I knew you were, but you wouldn't come out and say it. Snape had already told me that you would be in for a huge punishment if you were caught and I was scared that Finnegan and Creevey would tell everything they knew." Draco ran a hand through his hair distractedly. "I didn't want anything to happen to you so I did what I had to do. I figured that the DA knew what had happened when you got that owl from Weasley so I sent Tristan a note to go to the Room of Requirement and let me know if you went there, that way the Slytherin's could stop the DA from doing anything and I would find out what you really felt about me."

A hard ball of nerves tightened in his lower abdomen as Draco waited for her response. Panic bubbled away beneath the surface that Luna wouldn't see things from his point of view and Draco desperately needed Luna to understand what he had done, that he had been trying to protect her from any harm.

Her eyes glittered with unshed tears as she gazed up at him, "You really do care don't you, Draco? I mean really, really care about me?"

Draco nodded, "Yes I do," he admitted huskily, his finger tracing her lips slowly. "Do you understand, Luna? Do you see why I had to do it? I wanted to ask you straight out but I was scared that you wouldn't trust me enough to tell me, and I needed to do something to keep you safe."

Her hand tightened in his hair, her other hand splayed over his back, Luna pressed him closer to her, pulling him against her as she whispered his name. "I love you, Draco."

He smiled softly, "I know you do, Luna. I love you too."

"Oh…" she whispered breathily as she gazed up at him with teary eyes.

"Don't cry. I hate it when you cry," Draco murmured, his lips touched lightly to hers and immediately hers parted, her body arching up to him, her arms tightening around him. Dragging himself away from her mouth he said, "I need to talk to you, I need your answer, will you help me get into the Room of Requirement?"

He couldn't let himself get distracted with her just yet, he needed to know if Luna loved him enough to help him. He remembered back when she had told him that she trusted him without thinking, that she never needed to know why, she just believed him. Draco hoped Luna wouldn't ask why now, would she really and truly go against Potter for him?

A slow smirk spread across her lips that would rival his own and a suspicious look crossed his face.

"If you give me what I want, Draco, then I'll give you what you want," Luna offered playfully.

Draco grinned, "That, Luna, is a deal."

Luna's laughter was cut off by his mouth over hers, a moan of longing escaped her when she felt his hand slide beneath her shirt and caress the smooth skin of her stomach. She gasped quietly as his fingers inched their way up over her skin, she wiggled against his touch needing more from him. Draco had been from her for too long, she needed him too much. Gripping the front of his robes Luna practically tore them apart at the buttons causing Draco to pause and stare down at her tiny hands in surprise.

Hooking an eyebrow at her he grinned wickedly. "Easy, Luna, I'm not going anywhere."

"Your taking too long," she complained, her hands running over his chest. "I've missed you so much."

"I know, I've missed you too," Draco replied, un-knotting her tie and taking his time to undo each and every button on her school shirt. He grinned when she started squirming again.

Ignoring her obvious need completely Draco sat up, removed her skirt, shoes and socks and began to tenderly knead her feet, moving slowly up her leg deliberately keeping his back to her so that she wouldn't see his grin and laughing eyes.

For some unknown reason Luna realised that Draco seemed to have no thought to move his hands high than her knees. "Draco Malfoy, if you don't stop all this teasing right now…."

"Would you rather lie back and relax? I could take a walk," Draco offered innocently.

"No! You couldn't!" Luna exclaimed, grabbing hold of his arm as if to make sure he didn't follow through on his offer.

Draco smiled, he understood the torment she was going through completely, by teasing her he was suffering as well, and Draco did not like to suffer. Kissing her knee he placed her leg back on the bed and turned to her.

"Let me," Luna offered reaching for his belt, the impatience clearly showing in her tone. "You're taking too long, Draco."

He laughed then, free and throaty, a laugh she had never heard him use before. Once she had rid him of his clothes he kissed her lightly. "No-one has ever made me laugh like that before."

"That explains why I've never heard that laugh before then."

"Somehow it's different with you," Draco admitted, pushing her hair from her face. Sighing softly he quickly removed her remaining clothes and brought her flush against his chest, skin to skin, heart to heart.

Bringing her beneath him Draco kissed her hard, his body holding her firmly to him while his hands ran over her smooth skin. She moaned, moving sinuously beneath him causing him to growl in his throat. "Witch," Draco proclaimed against her neck.

"I don't think I can stand it much longer, Draco," Luna practically hissed while he settled himself comfortably between the creamy skin of her thighs.

She felt his smirk as he lightly sucked on the patch of skin over her racing pulse and suspicion flooded her at what he was going to do next. Luna gasped softly, her hips lifting when she felt him brush against her, back and forth very lightly, allowing her to feel only the barest of sensations before he shifted away from her again and his lips moved further down her neck towards the heaving swelling of her breast.

She cried out in disappointment, her finger tips biting into the warm flesh of his shoulder, the urge to scratch and pinch him straining inside her. "Stop being mean!"

Luna cried out again in delighted surprised when he suddenly surged inside her without warning. Draco groaned against her ear, lifting his head to look down at her flushed face and bright eyes. Her hands wandered over his body, over his hips to the taut firmness of his behind. Luna gripped him tightly, moving with him, urging him on, as she commanded him to move faster, to move harder, to never stop.

Holding her close to him, feeling the swelling of her breasts against his chest, her legs curled around his waist and the death grip she had on him, Draco watched her with fascination. He brought her to the edge again and again and watched with satisfaction as she tumbled over, her lips parted as she gasped his named, her eyes closed and pure rapture written across her face.

Desire hummed over his skin as he watched her with a hungry appreciation. "You're so beautiful," Draco told her thickly. His only response was a soft moan from her, which he thought might have been his name. but he wasn't totally sure.

As liquid pleasure began to run hotly through his body, tensing his muscles, Draco suddenly had the need to have her look at him. "Luna, open your eyes," he commanded in between his ragged breaths.

Luna had to force herself to do as he requested. Her eyes locked with his as soon as they fluttered opened and she was startled at the grey eyes staring back at her, smouldering like tiny flames. There was suddenly nothing else for Luna, there was only him: only Draco.

Draco gasped quietly, her eyes were like shining flecks of quicksilver, deep pools of passion that seemed to surround him and block out the rest of the world. There was only Luna. He hissed her name, his hold tightening on her and he cried out when he felt himself soaring over the edge. Draco heard his name somewhere in the recess of his mind and he was aware that Luna was flying with him. She was there with him and that was all that mattered to him at that moment in time.

Luna's body shook uncontrollably as satisfaction coursed through her, Draco was back with her and she was happy, she loved him enough to give him everything and anything that he wanted. She knew in all honesty she could never stand back and ignore his request for help. Whatever Draco wanted, Luna was willing to give him.


	25. Ruined Plans

**A/N: I know. I know. It's been forever since I updated & I'm truly sorry but I've had MAJOR writers block. Hopefully that is all sorted out now, and if I haven't lost my lovely readers- enjoy lol. **

Chapter 25

Ruined Plans

Draco sat on the end of the bed a soft smile playing over his lips, as his eyes followed Luna's every single move as she dressed and brushed her tangled hair out. "I like your hair all messed up, the I've just been well and truly shagged look is good on you."

Luna's eyes flickered to him in the mirror. "Is that what this is, Draco?"

"No." Draco responded immediately. Jumping up he wrapped his arms around her, resting his chin on the top of her head he examined their reflections. "We're everything."

Luna smiled dreamily at him. "Would you tell me again, Draco?"

He grinned wickedly at her, "I love you."

She laughed softly when he pressed his lips to her neck. "What exactly is it that you want me to do, Draco?"

"Your asking me that now?" Draco sniggered, pressing himself closer to her.

Rolling her eyes Luna said, "What is the matter with you, Draco?"

"You. But I'm not complaining about it."

"Draco, what happens now?" she asked him seriously.

He sighed heavily, "I'm going to rally the Slytherin's and then we're going to the Room of Requirement and you're going to open the door for me."

"And then?"

"Then you're going to disappear back up here out of the way. I don't want you accidentally getting hit and something happening to you," Draco replied, smoothing her hair absently.

Luna's forehead creased a little, "What about you, Draco? Where will you be?"

"Giving the orders and dealing with the Weasley brat," he felt her stiffen in his arms.

"But if you're down there something could happen to you," Luna bit on her bottom lip worriedly.

Draco shook his head slightly and kissed her cheek. "Nothing will happen to me down there, Luna…"

"You don't know that," she interrupted, twisting in his embrace to clutch tightly to his waist.

"Oh I do know that," Draco assured her, a sly smile crossing his lips. "Because I'll be down there and you'll be up here, and nothing will keep me down there when we could be together up here."

"This is serious, Draco," Luna muttered, smiling in spite of herself.

Draco grinned, "So am I. I take us very seriously." Bending slightly he dropped a kiss on her lips. "Everything will be fine, trust me,"

She sighed softly, her eyes fluttering shut. "I always trust you, Draco." Wrapping her arms around his neck Luna kissed him back as though she would never kiss him again.

*

Half an hour later Luna was on her way to the Room of Requirement hand in hand with Draco. She was nervous, her palms sweating a little and she gripped hold of Draco's hand tightly.

Giving her an encouraging smile Draco squeezed her hand. "It'll be alright, Luna."

She nodded, "I know."

But Draco wasn't sure if it would be alright, he'd gone to find Snape before they went to the Room of Requirement, but the Headmaster was nowhere to be seen. He had also had some difficulty in locating the Carrow's. There was an undertone in the school that Draco couldn't pin point.

"Draco?"

"Hum?"

"You won't hurt Ginny will you?" she asked.

Draco shook his head, "No, but I can't guarantee that someone else won't."

"I understand that. I just don't want you caught up in every part of it." Luna explained, giving him a soft smile.

"I leave the dirty work to the others," Draco replied stiffly. He didn't feel it would be beneficial to him to explain that he didn't quite have the stomach for the more horrendous curses, he preferred Luna to think of him as strong and capable.

Luna watched Draco out of the corner of her eye, he looked calm and poised, nothing about him would suggest that he was about to start one of the biggest fights any student at Hogwarts had yet seen. His head was tilted at a defiant angle and his shoulders squared, ready for battle. Luna found herself extremely glad that it would be students alone he was fighting and not people like the Order or Death Eaters who shot to kill. Students wouldn't try to kill each other.

However, she figured there would be some among the DA who would send horrible curses the Slytheirn's way, most of them would have good reason to want to hurt the Slytherin's, to try to get a little of their own back for everything that the Slytherin's had done. It was not a popular house.

Just as they were about to round the corner someone came rushing the other way and ran head first into Luna knocking her back to the ground.

"Watch it!" Draco grabbed hold of the persons arm yanking them round to face him. "Tristan."

"Oh, there you are." Tristan panted, "I've been looking everywhere for you."

Draco frowned, "Why?"

The boys arm shook as he pointed back down the corridor he had come racing up. "The Carrow's have disappeared, and he's here, I saw him."

"Who's here?" Draco looked down the corridor as if the answer were going to be written in mid -air for him.

"Harry Potter."

Draco's grip on Tristin's arm tightened considerably and the younger boy whimpered in pain. He heard Luna's shocked gasp as anger washed over him. Bloody Potter!! Why did he always turn up just as things were going his way?

"Harry's here, that change's everything doesn't it, Draco?" Luna looked at him for confirmation.

"Where's Potter?" Draco looked down into the boys frightened face.

"I think he's still in the Room of Requirement. He left, but I waited to see if he would come back and he did, he took his cloak off just before the door closed and I could see it was him." Tristan explained wishing Draco would loosen his hold just for a few seconds.

Draco turned to Luna, "You're going to have to go into the room and find out what's happening, then let me know."

Luna's jaw dropped open at this command. "I…Draco, I …" she trailed off awkwardly, hadn't she just been going to do that very same thing? Why did it make such a difference knowing that Harry was now in Hogwarts.

"Tristan, go and fetch Blaise and the other Slytherin's, tell them Potter's here and to get straight to the Room of Requirement. Try and find Snape as well. How the hell did he get in here?" Draco wondered, his body stiff with anger as he issued his orders.

Tristan hurried off to do Draco's bidding and Luna swallowed nervously while she waited for Draco to remember she was still there.

"Right, Luna, you go in and find out what's happening. I'll be right outside waiting for you, if you're not back in ten minutes I'll come in after you. How do I get in?"

She stood quietly staring uncertainly up at him. It had come, the moment she had foolishly been telling herself would never really apply to her. She had to choose between her beliefs and Draco. She had to choose between the two boys who meant the world to her. Harry because he was her friend, he accepted her as she was and took on board what she said with a seriousness other lacked. And then there was Draco, she loved him and he loved her, no-one had ever loved her the way Draco did and he was asking for her help.

"Luna?" Draco persisted.

She didn't believe in the Dark Lord, not one bit, but she believed in Draco.


	26. Intentions

Chapter 26

Intentions

Luna swallowed, running a tongue over her dry lips. "Ginny will have told Harry about us by now. He may not tell me anything," she told Draco quietly.

"Just try, Luna. See if you can get them out here. Once they're out of the room we'll have a better chance of fighting them, we'll all be on even ground. As it stands, we'll have to attack to get into the room and that leaves the Slytherin's in a vulnerable position," Draco explained, tucking her hair behind her ear. "Just try, that's all I'm asking you to do."

Draco was no fool, he could see the difficult position he had put Luna in, and if he pushed too hard she might break. Potter wouldn't push her, Potter would let her come to her own decision and Draco knew he had to do the same thing. In order to get what he wanted, Draco had to play Potter at his own game.

"If Harry has his cloak it won't matter if he's in the room or out here, you won't be able to see him. Draco, you can't fight what you can't see," Luna pointed out reasonably.

Draco frowned, "I don't follow you."

Luna filled Draco in on Harry's past. "Harry has an invisibility cloak. That's what Tristain meant when he said he could see Harry when he took off his cloak. It was his father's, Dumbledore borrowed it from James Potter and he died before it was ever returned. Dumbledore gave it to Harry during his first year at school."

"Oh yeah" Draco replied slowly. "I'd forgotten about the cloak. Sneaky git."

Luna smiled, "The Sorting Hat wanted to place Harry in Slytherin, so I guess he does have some sneakiness inside him."

Draco snorted, "He's too full of principles to be in Slytherin. But, the cloak does give him an advantage that I didn't foresee. Damn Potter to hell!" He raged irritably.

Luna pursed her lips. "Draco, you were going to try to fight the DA before you knew Harry was here. Why is he so important to you now? Why can't you just do what you were planning to do?"

Draco sighed softly and ran a hand through his hair. "The Dark Lord wants Potter. He's been chasing him all over the place since the summer holidays. Other Death Eaters have nearly captured him over the last few months, but he's always escaped. If I could do it, if I could capture Potter the Dark Lord will deny me nothing," Draco explained quietly.

Luna tilted her head, a cold shiver running over her skin. "What is it that you want from the Dark Lord, Draco?"

"Life," Draco replied simply. "I've already failed once in killing Dumbledore, my father failed at the Department of Mysteries, the Malfoy's are barely keeping their heads above water at the moment. But if I can capture Potter and take him to the Dark Lord, my family will be alright. He won't care that we've failed in the past, just that we've given him what he wants."

"You went with your father to imprison the Weasley's though," Luna reminded him. "You didn't fail with that order."

Draco scowled. "Arresting the Weasley's, how humiliating for my father that was! It's usually the half-breeds or half-bloods who do things like that. But this time the Malfoy's went, just to punish us that little bit more, just to show that we've fallen from favour. The Death Eaters are like vultures, they're straight in there as soon as they sense a weakness, trying to push us out. My father doesn't deserve that, and he wouldn't have to deal with it if I hadn't been so weak and failed in the first place. This will be my way of getting my father back on top where he should be."

Luna merely nodded. She understood his reasoning, she could see what Draco was trying to do, and if he were a member of the Order trying to capture a Death Eater she would be giving him all the help she could. Did it really matter that Draco was the other way around? Didn't he deserve a chance to rectify his mistakes and help his father? The idea of Draco suffering any kind of humiliation made Luna's heart ache.

"Did you have to take them to Azkaban as well?" she asked.

"Yes," Draco practically hissed, his face flushing angrily. "Right down in the depths of Azkaban. That way, when Potter tried to rescue them, he'd have to go down and end up with no escape route. It was really just another slap in the face for my father though, him having been imprisoned there himself. As if he would want to ever go back there! It affected him, walking through those hallways, he didn't say anything, but I knew."

"Well of course it would have," Luna sympathised, feeling genuine sorrow for Lucius Malfoy.

"Kind of ironic though, wouldn't you say? My father putting the Weasley's behind bars when they were the ones who helped to do that to him," Draco said smugly.

"I suppose you could call it karma," Luna agreed.

"You just can't keep Lucius Malfoy down. He's the man who could talk his way out of a room with no doors. There's nothing my father can't do, no situation he can't get himself out," Draco told her proudly. "If I can get my hands on Potter, or even just Weasley or Granger, my father will see that I can help him, that I don't need to be treated like a child and I can be a Malfoy just as well as he can."

Luna realised that for Draco, it wasn't really about Harry. He couldn't really care less. It was about his father, it was all about Lucius Malfoy. Draco wanted to prove that he could be an asset to his father, that he could stand beside him and protect the Malfoy family honour as an equal. She felt a fleeting sense of pity that Draco thought he had to struggle so much for his own father's love and approval. Luna felt certain that Draco already had these things, he just didn't realise it. If Lucius Malfoy was anything like Draco, he definitely found it difficult to express his feelings and emotions. From the little she had seen of Lucius Malfoy, Luna couldn't very well imagine him hugging his son and assuring Draco of his love. Even Luna's imagination didn't stretch that far.

"Alright, Draco," Luna said softly, squeezing his fingers lightly. "Let me go and talk to, Harry."

"Thank you," Draco drew her close to him and kissed her gently. "I know that was a hard decision for you to make."

Luna smiled and kissed him lightly. "You make things easier than you think you do," she informed him, slipping from his arms and pacing about in front of the door. "Now keep quiet, I have to concentrate to beat Neville. He's very good at protecting the room."

"About time that idiot was good at something," Draco responded dryly, leaning against the wall.

Luna ignored him, smiling triumphantly when the door appeared in the wall. Quickly she entered the room, not giving Draco time to ask her how she got the door to appear in the first place, if she was going to make an attempt at being a Slytherin, the first thing Luna felt she had to do was play her cards very close to her chest, even where Draco was concerned. She didn't want him trying to interfere and ruining her plan, it was fraught with holes and pitfalls as it was.

The room was huge, bigger than the last time she had been in there, Luna thought, her blue eyes sweeping the students, looking for messy brown hair and round glasses. As she expected, Harry was stood in the centre of the students, his arms waving as he spoke. He was, as usual, flanked by Ron and Hermione.

No sooner had Luna stepped fully into the room and shut the door, than the walls began to rumble. She gazed at them with concern in her eyes, the room wasn't going to collapse in on itself was it?

"I see my intruder alert works," Neville said, stomping across the room towards her.

"What are you doing here?" Lavender Brown glowered at her from under heavily made up purple eyelashes.

Luna chose to ignore both of them, she sidled past Neville and walked towards Harry. Out of everyone in the room, it was Harry who mattered. What Harry felt counted, what he said went, that was just the way it was and Luna had lived with these people long enough to know how their minds worked. No-one would make a move until Harry said so.

"Hello, Harry," she greeted him warmly, holding out her hands.

Harry smiled, "Hi, Luna." He took her offered hands, squeezing the smaller fingers tightly. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Are you alright?" Luna's eyes swept over him, doing a quick appraisal that Harry seemed to be well intact.

"Yeah, we're alright. A bit battered and bruised, but we've been through worse," he replied, using his head to indicate Ron and Hermione standing beside him. "Ginny tells me that you've taken up with Malfoy," Harry said cautiously.

Luna couldn't help the contented smile that danced over her lips at the mere mention of Draco's name. "Yes. I've made that choice, Harry and I intend to stick to it. It's not something I can be swayed on."

"I wasn't going to try to sway you," Harry promised. "What you do in your personal life is not my business."

Luna grinned slightly. "Ginny already told you that she argued with me and lost, didn't she? That's why you aren't shouting and running Draco down."

Harry laughed, "Still reading people I see."

"You aren't so difficult to read, Harry. I understand that the Weasley's are still in Azkaban?"

Harry looked surprised by the sudden change in topic but nodded his agreement. He figured he had probably just not been around Luna for a long time and had forgotten the habit she had of skipping from one topic of conversation to another before he even had time to process a response to her comments. "That's right," he replied guardedly.

"Is it because Azkaban is so vast and you aren't sure where they are being kept?" Luna wondered.

Harry's eyebrows drew together in a frown. Reaching out he took her elbow firmly in his hand. "Let's talk somewhere private, Luna."

"As you wish, Harry," Luna obediently allowed him to lead her to the far corner of the room where a small boxed partition had appeared, big enough for the two of them to sit comfortably for a little chat. If the room had provided this in specification of Harry's needs, Luna was sure it would be soundproof. Just to be on the safe side, she made that silent request of the room.

They both sat down on red beanbags that had been provided. Harry flopped down and let his head fall back with a quiet groan, while Luna curled her feet up beneath her, silently waiting for Harry to continue.

Presently, Harry spoke. "Alright, why did you really come in here? Did Malfoy send you?"

"Yes."

"And what information does he want you to extract from me?"

"Anything I can," Luna replied.

Harry nodded, "What do you intend to do?"

Luna's chin titled to a determined angle. "I intend to help him of course."

"And me? What do you intend to do about me?" Harry wondered, suddenly noticing that Luna's eyes were glowing with a strange light that he couldn't quite put his finger on and an expression crossing over her face that he had never seen before.

"I intend to help you too."


	27. Sharing Information

**DEATHLY HALLOWS SPOILERS**

**A/N: First of all- so sorry for the length of time it has taken for me to update this story. I also haven't forgotten Fallen Angel or Unexpected Pursuit & will be updating those stories shortly. Real life has gotten in the way lately & I haven't had any time to write. **

**Secondly, thanks to everyone who has been kind enough to add me as a fave author & this story to their fave's list. **

**Thirdly, I have taken creative liscense when it comes to wand lore I don't think I remembered the in's & out's of it correctly so decided to be creative. Also, not to worry if you don't recall the story of the Hallows you won't need it for this chapter and I will be recapping on it in a later chapter, I just didn't have my books handy to do so in this chapter.**

**Fourthly- if I have any readers left- ENJOY! **

Chapter 27

Sharing Information

Harry raised his eyebrows and surveyed Luna with a bemused expression. "Oh? I'd be really interested in hearing how you plan on helping both me and Malfoy. We're on opposite sides, remember?"

Luna tucked her hair behind her ears, exposing the radishes that swung from her lobes and making Harry's lips twitch into a smile. "Maybe you aren't as opposed to each other as you think you are."

"Cryptic."

Luna smiled softly. "Let's just say you both want the same thing, it's just that Draco doesn't fully realise it yet."

Harry frowned. "I don't follow. I'm with the Order, we want the downfall of the Dark Lord and Malfoy is with the Dark Lord. He wears his mark. How can you say we want the same thing?"

"It's a little more complicated than that," Luna confirmed quietly.

Harry laughed roughly. "I'd be surprised if it wasn't. Nothing seems to come easy these days."

Luna made a sympathetic noise in the back of her throat. "Has it been very bad for you, Harry?"

"Hasn't been easy, that's for damn sure," Harry muttered, running a hand through his tousled hair. He fixed Luna with a hard green stare, "You aren't making it any easier you know. Ginny's been worried about you, she thinks that you're making a really bad decision where Malfoy is concerned."

Luna tilted her head to the side, reminding Harry of a little bird observing him from a nearby fence. "And what do you think, Harry?"

Harry's lips pursed and his forehead puckered into a thoughtful frown. "I think you're a good judge of character," he said finally. "I think you also see things that go deeper than the surface, a knack I certainly don't have, and I guess you see something in Malfoy that I will never see."

"Profound," Luna said with a soft smile and Harry laughed, his muscles relaxing as he sank further into the beanbag. "Why do I sense a but hanging in the air though?"

"I just worry that you're seeing something that you want to see rather than what's there," Harry admitted quietly. "You're one of the only people I know who's always full of faith, Luna. I don't see why the situation with Malfoy would be any different."

Luna sighed heavily, a flash of annoyance crossing over her face. "Why is it that it's only Draco who credits me with any intelligence?"

Harry flushed and shifted uncomfortably. "That's not what I meant, Luna. I don't think your stupid. I just think that sometimes, when a person wants to believe something about someone else badly enough then they see things that aren't there."

"This has a Ginny or Hermione feel to it," Luna replied.

"Yeah alright," Harry agreed, lifting his hands into the air. "I admit I didn't come up with that. Men don't think that way you know, we aren't the comforting, profound type. We just ,you know, punch each other in the shoulder and stuff."

Luna's forehead wrinkled in confusion. "Why? Why would you do that?"

"I really don't know," Harry admitted.

Rolling her eyes, Luna stretched out her leg and flexed her foot absently. "Would you be willing to accept my help, Harry?"

"I'm always ready to accept your help, Luna. But, you can't expect me to trust Malfoy."

"I don't expect you to trust him. No more than I expect him to trust you." Luna assured Harry quickly. Although, she felt that obstacle could easily be overcome if neither of them realised that they were in fact helping the other one.

Harry bristled at the insinuation. "There's no need for him to doubt me. I've never done anything to him."

Luna sighed inwardly. "That's not really important or relevant, is it, Harry?"

"Guess not," Harry replied grudgingly. "So, what's your plan, Luna? How do you intend to help out?"

"I'm not really sure yet," she admitted. "I won't betray Draco's trust though, Harry. Not for you, not for anyone. Same goes for you, I won't relay information to Draco that could hurt you."

"I know you won't do that, Luna," Harry assured her. "I don't really see you as a double agent type of person." He grinned at the impish smile she gave him. "Luna, you know where the Weasley's are being held in Azkaban, don't you?"

"Yes I do," she agreed, twirling a strand of hair around her index finger. "They're down in the depths of Azkaban, just waiting for you to go down and rescue them, only it'll be an ambush. The Death Eaters are waiting for you to so just that."

"You don't consider this betraying Malfoy's trust?"

"If you're going to defeat the Dark Lord, Harry, you're going to need people on your side. Good people. Smart people. People who are willing to fight; like the Weasley's," Luna pointed out.

Harry nodded his agreement. "Malfoy may not see it that way."

"Not in the short term. No." Luna agreed, "But I don't intend to tell him, and he'll be fine with it in the long run."

"Why? Why will he be ok with it?" Harry prodded. He trusted Luna, he believed she wanted to help him and Malfoy, that she hated being stuck in the middle and was trying to do what was best for everyone concerned, but he couldn't for the life of him understand her reasoning. Harry just couldn't see how he and Malfoy would ever want the same thing, and he really couldn't understand why Malfoy would be happy with Luna's double dealing in the long run. It made no sense to him whatsoever.

Luna sighed softly and shook her head, her hair swinging into her eyes. "No, Harry. I told you, I won't betray Draco's trust. What he tells me in confidence will stay that way. We share our thoughts and feelings, and it's private just between the two of us. It's going to stay that way."

How could she tell Harry about the situation that Lucius Malfoy had found himself in. Fallen from favour with the Dark Lord. Disgraced. Humiliated. Draco would hate it if Harry ever found out about it and Luna would never want to be the cause of hurting Draco to that extent. Draco still had the Malfoy pride raging inside him and Luna knew that Draco could deal with most things life threw at him, much better than even he thought he could; but not his hurt pride. Saving face was important to Draco, and Luna wouldn't want him to loose that in front of Harry.

Harry made a face. "I don't want to hear about you being all soppy with Malfoy." He shuddered violently. "It doesn't sit right."

She laughed, her cheeks staining pink. "I didn't mean to embarrass you, Harry."

Harry shrugged, striving for indifference. It was so strange for him to hear Luna talking about Malfoy with such a loving tone that it made it squirm. "You mind if I change the subject?"

"Not at all."

"What do you know about the Deathly Hallows?"

Luna's eyes widened in surprise. "The Hallows? Well, I know that were three Hallows all told, the Elder Wand, the Invisibility Cloak and the Resurrection Stone. The story about the brothers and Death I suspect you already know."

"Yeah I know the story. Do you believe the story? Believe in the Hallows?" Harry asked, although he was pretty sure that Luna would believe in it all.

"Of course. I believe just as much as you do, even though I don't own a Hallow."

"What?" Harry's eyes widened to their utmost. "What do you mean, "own a Hallow"?"

"Your invisibility cloak, Harry. It's one of the Hallows. Didn't you know that?" she asked surprised.

"N… no," Harry stammered, wondering how he could have missed that golden nugget of information. "I just thought that invisibility cloaks were rare."

"They are," Luna agreed. "But even the rare one's aren't like yours. It's perfect. It's a real invisibly cloak. It's a Hallow."

Harry nodded thoughtfully. "Alright. That proves I was right then."

"Right about what?"

"Well, Dumbledore…"

"Wait." Luna held up a hand to stop him. "Only tell me what you don't mind Draco knowing. If he asks me outright, I'll tell him," she warned.

"If I have one of the Hallows," Harry said, switching tactics, "Then that means that the other two exist, right? Including the Elder wand?"

"That's right. Why?"

"I think," Harry bit his bottom lip with a frown. "I think that the Dark Lord is after the Elder wand. That will explain why he's kidnapped Ollivander."

"Ollivander?" Luna blinked in surprise. "I hadn't read about that, are you sure?"

"I'm sure." Harry promised. "You probably only read what the Dark Lord wants you to read. You know that The Daily Prophet has been taken over by Death Eater insiders. They're only printing propaganda in the Dark Lord's favour."

"That's true," Luna nodded. She wasn't the only one who had noticed the decline in the Daily Prophet recently. Her father had been the only one willing to tell the truth and he'd ended up in Azkaban over it.

Almost as if he had read her thoughts, Harry said, "I'll try to get to your father as well, Luna. When we go for the Weasley's I mean."

"No need." Luna replied, "Lucius Malfoy has pulled some strings, daddy's going to be released soon."

"That's good," Harry smiled, pleased for her. "Luna, I need your help." Harry sat forward and took her hands, holding them tightly in his own. "I need you to find out all you can about the Elder wand. There's bound to be some books in the library about it."

"But you'll need to be the master of all three Hallows, Harry. If you plan on using them to defeat the Dark Lord," Luna pointed out reasonably.

"I don't think I'll need all three. What good is the Resurrection Stone to me? I don't want to bring anyone back to life, I just want to get rid of the Dark Lord; and an invisibility cloak and the Elder wand will help me do that. My cloak has bailed me out a time or two all on its own."

"Yes, I suppose so," she agreed. "It's important then, that the Dark Lord does not get hold of the Elder wand."

"Very important," Harry agreed. He gave a short gasp of horror. "Oh, oh Luna! You won't tell Malfoy will you? I'm already in a race against time to get to the Elder wand before the Dark Lord does. If he knows I'm on to him it'll only spur him on even more."

Luna gravely considered his request, if she was right in what she was thinking, she was going to have to tell Draco all about it. But if she was wrong, she was willing to keep Harry's secret unless Draco asked her point blank about it. As a compromise to Harry, she said, "I won't tell him unless he asks me specifically. How's that?"

"Good enough," Harry agreed, he couldn't see Malfoy asking the right questions to get the secret out of Luna. Malfoy wasn't that smart as far as Harry was concerned, he never looked between the lines. And Draco Malfoy, Harry was willing to bet his last sickle, would not believe in the Deathly Hallows and would therefore not consider them relevant or important enough to question Luna about.

"Anything else I can do for you?"

"Yeah, have you ever seen…." Harry stopped abruptly. "No, nothing. Never mind." It was one thing telling Luna about the Hallows, she was probably the best recourse he was likely to get at the moment; but he drew the line at the Horocrux's. He could not risk Malfoy finding out about that, it would go straight back to the Voldemort and then he, Harry would have no chance of locating them all, Voldemort would swoop down and scatter them all elsewhere and the war would be lost before the final battle ever began.

Luna's lips twitched into a smile. "Smart move, Harry."

"Look, I'd better get going," Harry stood up, pulling Luna up with him, his fingers still linked with hers. He smiled warmly when she squeezed his fingers reassuringly. It was comforting to know that Luna still believed in him, that she was on his side and fully believed that everything was going to be alright.

"How did you even get in?" Luna asked as they rounded the little partition together and came back into full view of the others in the room.

"The portrait," Harry gestured towards the portrait of a young girl that sat on the wall.

"Harry!" Ron exclaimed incredulously. "Now she'll tell Malfoy."

Harry grinned, "Sure she will. But without knowing where it comes out what good is it to him?"

Luna laughed happily. "You're getting the hang of this information sharing business, Harry."

Harry considered her seriously for a moment. "Luna, if everything blows up here at Hogwarts and you find yourself and Malfoy in danger, I want you to come here and use the portrait to get out of school. Promise me?"

"Yes. I promise. Thank you, Harry." Luna smiled gratefully at him. If she was right, she and Draco could be using the portrait a lot sooner than Harry could have possibly guessed.


	28. The True Master

Chapter 28

The True Master

Luna left The Room of Requirement, the door disappearing effortlessly behind her. She blinked in surprise to see Draco standing where she had left him, now flanked by Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson, the rest of the Slytherin's gathered together in the corridor.

"You didn't tell me how to come in after you," Draco accused, pushing himself off the wall and reaching out to her.

Pansy snorted, "Of course she wouldn't tell you that, she's one of _them_, isn't she?"

Draco rounded on Pansy so quickly that she stepped backwards, hitting her back hard against the stonewall. "Watch your mouth, Parkinson or I won't be responsible for happens to you. Now shut it!" Turning back to Luna he said, "How do I get in?"

"Harry's gone, Draco, there's no point in you going in there."

"Of course there is. We can get the traitors, can't we?" Pansy glowered at Luna with dark eyes. "Just because _you're_ a blood traitor doesn't mean the rest of us are willing to sit idly by."

"I told you to shut it!" Draco snapped, his eyes narrowing with anger. "Besides, I've never known you to do anything other than get on everyone's nerves. And get this straight, Parkinson, kissing my ass is still not going to make me want you."

Luna took Draco's fingers between her own and squeezed gently. "We need to talk, Draco. It's important."

Draco studied her face for a few silent moments, there was something in her eyes that he couldn't identify. It was just a flash, like quicksilver, and then it was gone, but it was enough for Draco to know that Luna had something important to tell him. "Alright, Luna."

"Draco, you can't be serious!" Pansy exclaimed. "You dragged as all out here for no reason? Just to believe what that loony tune is telling you? She's on Potter's side, she has been from day one! You can't believe her, Draco, you can't trust her, she'll bring you down!"

"Zabini," Draco said through grit teeth. "Get her out of my face before I do something to her she'll regret."

"On it," Blaise said, grabbing Pansy by the arm and yanking her after him down the corridor. "Just let it be, Pansy. You're only going to annoy him."

Slinging an arm around Luna's shoulders and dismissing the rest of the Slytheirn's, Draco walked with Luna back towards the Head's common room. "You spoke to Potter then?"

"Yes, Harry and I talked," Luna replied. "He's looking well, but things haven't been easy for him."

"Pity," Draco said snidely.

Luna sighed softly and rolled her eyes. "Draco, did your mother tell you the story of the Deathly Hallows when you were little?"

"The Hallows? Yeah, she did. Why?" Draco gave her a look that told Luna he thought she was mad to be talking about fairy tales at a moment like this.

"So you're familiar with the story? The three brothers each cheating Death and receiving their special gifts, the Elder wand, the invisibility cloak and the resurrection stone?" Luna continued.

"Yeah. I know the story, Luna. It's a kids story."

She sighed softly and bit her bottom lip worriedly. "I was afraid that you would say that."

They were currently passing the Prefects Bathroom and Draco stopped and pushed open the door, pulling Luna in after him. Locking the door and casting a silencing spell over it, Draco turned to Luna his arms folded across his chest. "What's this all about?"

Twirling her hair around her finger, Luna wandered over to the little white bench and sat down, curling her leg up beneath her. She gazed up at Draco through long lashes, her heart aching at what she was going to have to tell him. She was sure, as sure as she could be anyway, that she was right.

"Daddy loves the story of the Hallows, and he's been trying to find them, prove that they're real. He's tracked them all through history so I may know a little more about them than you do," she began carefully, keeping her eyes fixed on his face in order to be able to more easily judge his mood and reactions.

"They aren't real. The Hallow's are just a story, Luna." Draco said patiently, crossing the room and squatting down before her. He patted her knee gently, lifting her hand to brush his lips across her knuckles. "I know you like to believe that this stuff is real, but it's just not."

Luna didn't take offense at Draco's response, it was nothing more than she had expected from him. Draco was practical, it was his nature; whereas she liked fantasy and pretense. "What if I told you that I'd seen a Deathly Hallow? That I know the owner of a Hallow? What would you say then?"

Draco considered his response carefully. Telling her that he thought she was being conned probably wasn't the best way to go, but he really couldn't see this being true. "I guess I'd have to see it for myself," he said finally.

Luna laughed. "Diplomatic, Draco. You just didn't want to tell me that you think I'm being taken for a ride."

Draco flushed, squirming slightly at being found out. "I don't mean to upset you or anything, but what do you expect me to say?"

Smoothing his hair from his forehead, Luna said quietly. "What if I told you that you had seen a Hallow?"

Draco blinked in complete shock. "Me?"

"You," she stated firmly. When Draco didn't answer but continued to stare stupidly at her Luna said, "Harry's invisibility cloak. It's perfect. It's real; a proper invisibility cloak, Draco. It's a Hallow."

Draco shook his head, his mouth hanging open in astonishment. "You can't be serious."

Luna's lips pursed. "Oh dear, if I'm going to have trouble convincing you of this, I don't really fancy my chances with the rest of the story."

"Rest of the story?" Draco echoed dully. "There's more?"

"Yes. Whether you believe it or not."

"I don't mean to doubt you," Draco began, shaking his head. "But this is all ludicrous, Luna! We're sitting here talking about myths and fairy stories when you should be telling me what you and Potter spoke about. What's Potter's next move?" Draco asked, trying desperately to return the conversation to something that vaguely resembled reality.

"I'm trying to help you. I'm trying to tell you, but you just won't listen to me," Luna exclaimed exasperated. Standing up she took a firm hold of his arm and pulled Draco to his feet. "Seems to me that I'm going to have to show you, considering you're so close minded about things. Maybe then you'll believe me."

"It's not that I don't believe you exactly," Draco scrabbled for something to say, some words that would sooth her, tell her he didn't really care if she believed in the Hallows or not. It just didn't matter to him, she was still his Luna.

"That's exactly what it is," Luna said, pulling him from the bathroom. "Come along, Draco, don't dawdle, I don't have much time to convince you of what's real. Good thing Harry came here tonight," she added in a

mumble.

Draco allowed Luna to lead him outside, the sharp autumn air hit him in the face and made him shiver. Pulling his cloak tighter to his throat and wrapping an arm around Luna to try to keep her warm, Draco asked, "Where are we going?"

"You'll see."

"Tell me," he pressed, his fingers playfully ghosting over her ribs, where he knew she was extremely ticklish. Luna giggled and squirmed out of his arms as they entered the dense thicket by the Black Lake.

"Don't do that now," she scolded, taking hold of his hand in both of her and gazing solemnly up at him. "Draco, this is important, and it's serious. You have to believe what I'm going to tell you."

"Tell me," Draco said quietly, all playfulness and skepticism suddenly gone from him. It was rare to see Luna looking so grave, so firm, and she frightened him a little bit.

"Daddy has been tracking the Hallows, like I told you. It's a difficult task, sometimes there can be gaps of years and years in between sightings of them, but daddy finally thought that he had found the Elder wand." Luna said as she began to walk again, dragging Draco after her, fallen leaves scrunching beneath their feet and branches snapping loudly. "Have you heard of Gellert Grindelwald?"

Draco nodded, "Yeah. Ex Durmstrang student. Dark wizard. Was imprisoned in Nurmengard prison. Why?"

Luna smiled approvingly. "You know your history, Draco."

"I know dark wizard's history, yes. Teaches me what not to do, doesn't it?" he replied dryly.

"You aren't a dark wizard, Draco; a bad boy, yes. But evil? No," Luna told him firmly. "Do you know how he came to become imprisoned?"

"Dumbledore," Draco said, sniffing haughtily. "He defeated him in battle. As usual, the old git had to stick his nose into other people's business, trying to make everyone love muggles the way he did." Shaking his head Draco growled irritably. "He was such a hypocrite. He wanted everyone to believe what he did, regardless of their own personal feelings. Who the hell was he to say what was right and what was wrong?"

"Let's not get into that now, Draco," Luna begged, she didn't feel she had the energy for that kind of debate at the moment, and she and Draco were never going to agree at any rate. "You asked me what Harry and I talked about, well I'll tell you, Harry said that he thinks that the Dark Lord is after the Elder Wand."

"Oh that's ridiculous." Draco said dismissively, laughter in his tone. "As if the Dark Lord has nothing better to do than chase fairy tales. Potter's off his rocker."

Pushing a tangle of branches to one side, Luna stepped out into a little clearing where a stone tomb sat silently, orange and brown leaves scattered over the top of it where Dumbledore's name was carved. Luna smiled and bowed her head in respect for a moment.

"Why the hell did you bring me here?" Draco demanded angrily. He began to back away, a feeling of guilt and fright sweeping through him.

"Don't leave. This is important, Draco." Luna grasped him tightly. "Dumbledore's dead, he can't hurt you. And he wouldn't, even if he were still alive."

"I don't want to be here," Draco wrenched his arm back, not managing to dislodge Luna's grip, and almost pulling her completely off balance. "Let me go!" Panic took over him and a cold, clammy sweat broke out over his back. Taking deep lungfuls of air, Draco almost tripped over his own feet in his haste to get out of the clearing.

"Please!" Luna managed to get a hold of his waist, sliding her arms up his back and clinging to him tightly. "Please Draco, trust me. I wouldn't hurt you, and you know that. This is important, this has to be done. Please. I'm trying to save you," she begged hoarsely, tears stinging her eyes. "Please, Draco."

Draco ceased his struggling. She was holding him so close to her that he worried he might actually hurt her if he continued to try to get away from her. "Why have you brought me here?" he demanded. Draco was utterly horrified when Luna reached up and brushed tears off his cheeks, he hadn't even realized that he had been crying, and to cry in front of Luna! How humiliating.

"Darling, Draco," Luna murmured softly. "Please don't be upset with me."

"Why?" he hissed.

Luna took a steadying breath before she began. "Daddy tracked the elder wand to Gellert Grindelwald. He was the owner of the elder wand, he even talked of the power of his wand. In 1945 Dumbledore and Grindelwald ended up in battle. Dumbledore defeated Grindelwald, which means, according to wand lore, that Dumbledore then became the owner of the elder wand. The wand chooses the wizard remember?"

"Yeah, I remember. What has this got to do with anything?" Draco was desperate to get his answers, desperate to get away from this place.

"Also according to wand lore, if one wizard kills another, he then gains control of the dead wizard's wand," Luna said.

"So you mean, assuming that the Hallows are real, that Snape is the owner of the Elder wand?" Draco said. "Because he killed Dumbledore."

"Not exactly," Luna moved forward and concentrated on lifting the lid of Dumbledore's tomb. "Excuse me, Professor," she said politely.

"What the hell are you doing?" Draco hated that his voice sounded all squeaky and terrified, but he really didn't want to have to look at Dumbeldore's rotting corpse.

Luna levitated the lid a few inches in the air and turned to Draco. "Wand lore also states that if one wizard disarms another, he gains control of the other wand, especially if that wizard dies. Dumbledore had already been disarmed when Snape killed him, and it wasn't Snape who did the disarming."

Draco felt his breath coming fast and hard, his palms sweating and he swallowed past this dry throat, his eyes locked onto Luna. He knew, in his heart he knew that Luna would never have brought him to this awful place if she didn't know she was right.

"It was you, Draco. You disarmed Dumbledore. You are the master of the Elder Wand."

"No," it came out a broken whisper.

"Yes." Luna corrected. "Take your wand, Draco, see if it recognizes it's new and true master."

"No," Draco clenched his hands into fists and shook his head violently.

Luna gingerly lifted the wand out of the tomb. "Excuse me again, Professor. I know you won't mind our borrowing the wand. You'd much prefer that it didn't fall into the wrong hands, wouldn't you?" Gently, she lowered the lid back onto the tomb, ensuring that it was properly sealed. Turning, she held the wand out to Draco. "Here, Draco, take it."

When Draco made no move to take the wand from her. Luna pressed it into his hand, and immediately Draco felt a kinship with the piece of wood. It was the same feeling he had when he used his own wand, as though it were a part of his hand.

"_Stupify_!"

Draco was so absorbed with the wand that he didn't recognize the voice as Luna's. "_Protegeo_!" His automatic reflexes came to the rescue and a pearly shield erupted around them, deflecting Luna's spell.

Luna smiled sweetly. "Forgive me Draco, but I had to get you to use the wand, to see if I was in fact correct and the Elder wand would recognize you as it's true master. As you can see, I was right."

Draco stared first at the wand and then at Luna, complete terror on his face. "He'll kill me. Luna, he'll kill me if he finds out about this."

Wrapping her arms around him, Luna pressed a soft kiss to his. "Best that the Dark Lord doesn't find out about it then, isn't it?"


	29. Positive Thoughts

Chapter 29

Positive Thoughts

"You think I'm going to be able to keep this from him? Luna, that's impossible. If Potter's right and he's looking for the elder wand the Dark Lord isn't going to stop until he finds it. And then he's going to kill me to take ownership of it," Draco explained, both his body and his voice trembling.

Luna smiled, smoothing his cheek gently. "Seems to me, that the best way to ensure that you survive is by the downfall of the Dark Lord."

"Yeah," Draco agreed darkly. "I can't see that happening any time soon."

"You never know," Luna offered cheerfully. "But for now, the best thing to do is to get out of Hogwarts."

"It's not going to make a difference whether I go home or stay here, Luna. Either way, I'm on borrowed time," Draco told her, swiping roughly at the tears that were again beginning to fall from his eyes.

"No," Luna said passionately, gripping him tighter. "It doesn't have to be that way. It doesn't, Draco," she insisted when he gave her a hopeless look. "You can't put yourself in danger, I won't allow it."

Draco gave her a crooked smile, "Ordering me around now?"

"Yes, if it keeps you alive," Luna replied, a watery smile crossing over her lips. "We have to make sure that you are out of harms way with the Dark Lord, we have to ensure that he can't get his hands on you."

"Oh? And how are you planning on pulling that off?" Draco asked, his shoulders slumping dejectedly.

"Well, I can't pull it off on my own," Luna admitted. "But with a little help from the right people, I'm sure you can be well hidden."

"Potter!" Draco cried incredulously. It wasn't even spoken as a question, he just knew how Luna's mind would work. "You expect me to go running to him?"

"I'll do the asking if it bothers you so much," Luna replied slightly annoyed. "Harry will help, it will benefit him, won't it? Having the Elder wand out of the Dark Lord's reach?"

Draco scowled, "To hell with me then. He'll do it for that reason and for you."

Luna sighed patiently. "Does it really matter what his reasons are? Can't you just let him help us? I don't want you to die, Draco and I'll do what I have to do to make sure that doesn't happen."

He smiled then, a real smile, hugging her close to him and bending to kiss her softly. "Why do you care when no-one else gives a damn?"

"Because I love you. You now that," she replied simply. "Now come on, we have to get out of Hogwarts and quickly."

Draco submitted to Luna's insistent tugging on his arm as she dragged him back through the undergrowth towards the school. His mind whirled as he thought about the enormity of what he had just discovered. Generally, finding out that he was master of the Elder Wand would be something to revel in, right now it was something to run from. It could cost him his life; Luna's life, and Draco was willing to go to Potter if it meant saving Luna.

He spared a thought for his parents, fear tightening his chest. What would become of them if he was to run away? His father had already fallen from grace, how much more humiliation could Lucius Malfoy stand? Perhaps the Dark Lord would even kill his parents to teach him, Draco a lesson!

That thought had him stopping cold in his tracks, icy fear running through his veins. "I can't."

"What?" Luna paused and stared at him blankly. "Can't what?"

"Run." Draco said quietly. "I can't run. Whether he finds out about the wand or not, he'll retaliate against my parents. I can't run."

Luna smiled, her eyes shining with pride. She wished Harry could see this side of Draco. He was terrified, but he wasn't willing to put those he loved in danger by disappearing to save his own skin.

"You'll have to go without me," he said, his eyes sad as he touched her cheek gently. "If the Dark Lord finds out about us, he might use you against me for all manner of reasons that could have nothing to do with the Elder wand."

"I won't go without you," Luna said determinedly. "We'll go together or not at all."

"Oh for Merlin's sake!" Draco snapped irritably, dragging a hand through his hair. He clenched his fingers into a fist when he noticed they were visibly trembling. "Can't you just do what I ask you to do?"

"Not when it's a stupid request, no." Luna replied, her usually airy tone hardening and her shoulders squaring. "You left me once before, remember? I won't let you do it again."

"Then what do you suggest?" he demanded heatedly. "Come on, Luna, what's your brilliant plan?"

Flipping her hair over her shoulder almost carelessly, Luna said, "I wouldn't call it brilliant, but it might work."

"Well?"

"If we get your parents to Hogwarts, we can all go together. Problem solved." Luna held her hands out palms up in a simple-as-that -gesture.

"You want to go into hiding with my parents?" Draco repeated slowly.

"Why not?"

"Oh this is just too much," Draco mumbled, shaking his head to attempt to clear it and come up with his own idea. He wasn't entirely convinced that his father would run. His mother would, as soon as he told her what was what with the Elder wand, Narcissa Malfoy would take her son and leave regardless of what her husband said. But Lucius, Draco frowned, he just wasn't sure how his father would play it.

"They love you, don't they? Want you to be safe, don't they? Why wouldn't they go for it? Why would they put you in such danger?" Luna questioned. She shook her head violently, "They wouldn't do that to you, Draco. Not your own parents. You have to try."

"Alright," Draco agreed quietly. "I'll go home and explain. I'll try. Here," he held out the Elder wand to her. "You keep this safe, and if I don't come back get out of Hogwarts and take it to Potter. At least he'll be able to hide it."

"You'll come back," Luna said smiling brightly. "But I'll keep it safe for you, and wait for you in the Head's Common Room."

"Right," Draco mumbled under his breath, taking her hand and tugging her forward. "How are we meant to get out of Hogwarts anyway?"

Luna smiled impishly. "The same way that Harry got in."

Draco laughed shortly. "I think there's some Slytherin in you somewhere."

They entered the castle together and Draco walked with Luna to the end of the corridor where they then had to go their separate ways; him to Snape's office to go home, and her to the Heads Common Room to wait for him.

"See you soon," Luna whispered, swinging up onto her tip toes to kiss him softly.

"Fingers crossed," Draco said.

Luna sighed heavily. "So defeatist. Good thing I'm prone to positive thoughts."

Draco merely grunted, hugging her close for a few moments, closing his eyes and breathing her in, surrounding himself with her just in case he never saw her again. Potter would keep Luna safe, of that Draco had no doubt, and for that, Draco would always be grateful.

Cupping the back of her head in his hand, Draco angled Luna backwards, pressing his lips to hers, kissing her deeply, hungrily. Throwing her arms around him, Luna clung to him like a burr and kissed him back. She sent all her feelings into the kiss and hoped that Draco could feel them.

It was Draco who pushed Luna away. Breathing hard, he spun on his heel and walked towards Snape's office. It didn't upset Luna that Draco hadn't said goodbye, in fact, she viewed it as a good omen, Draco was at least unconsciously thinking positive thoughts.

Tucking the Elder wand safely up her sleeve, Luna watched until Draco had disappeared around the corner and then trotted off to the Head's Common Room, her mind busily trying to work out where they were to go once they left Hogwarts. With both Draco and Lucius wearing the Dark Mark, Luna wasn't sure how well they could be hidden, but, she had faith in the Order of the Phoenix to do all that they could do, for Draco if not for Lucius.

The big problem was, that she had to get them all to the Order, and Luna didn't know how to go about it. She had no idea where Harry, Ron and Hermione where. The Weasley's were all in Azkaban, she didn't know where other Order members had gone into hiding.

"Oh dear," Luna muttered, biting on her lower lip worriedly. Once she and the Malfoy's were out of Hogwarts they were on their own! She had no-one to turn to for help!


	30. What Comes of Spite

Chapter 30

What Comes of Spite

Snape was not in his office when Draco arrived, and he slipped into the floo network before the Head Master could return and poke and prod at him about where he was going and what he was doing. Sometimes, Draco felt as though Snape was like an Angel of Doom watching over him all the time.

When Draco stepped out into the library at Malfoy Manor, he wasn't in the least surprised to see his mother sitting in the rocking chair waiting for him. She always waited for his return every single time he left the Manor. "Mother," he greeted her.

"Draco, you're home," Narcissa said, rising to her feet and holding out her hands to her son. She smiled happily when he took the slender hands into his own and squeezed gently. "Everything alright, sweetheart?"

"Not really," Draco said, his voice barely above a whisper. He didn't want to run the risk of Bellatrix Lestrange over hearing him, he knew without a shadow of a doubt what her reaction would be.

Narcissa reached out and brushed Draco's hair off his forehead. "What is it, sweetheart?"

The concern in her voice, the worry in her eyes boosted Draco's confidence and he cleared his throat importantly. "Where's father? We need to talk, mother."

"Oh Merlin," Narcissa's hand flew to her mouth. "Are you in trouble, Draco? Has something happened?"

"Yes," Draco said, walking past his mother to the door, knowing full well she would follow him. "Where's father?"

"In his study. He spends most of his time there these days, you know that," Narcissa shut the library door quietly behind her and pressing her hands to her skirts to stop the fabric rustling as she moved, she followed her son down the corridor to the study of Lucius Malfoy.

Draco knocked once, loudly, and waited for a reply. When none came, he opened the door anyway, all good manners gone from him in his haste to be in and out of his home as quickly as possible. Draco pulled up short when he fully entered the room and saw the state of his father. Once groomed to within an inch of his life, Lucius Malfoy now sat slumped at his desk, his hair hanging in straggling waves around his shoulders, his shirt opened at the neck and his jacket half hanging off his shoulder. Two days worth of stubble grew over his chin and as Draco moved closer, he could see that the white shirt was splattered with dark stains of what could only be firewhisky, judging by the overpowering stench of it in the room.

"Father?" How could this have happened? How didn't he see it? Draco had been too busy worrying about himself, about Luna, to really see what was in front of him. Lucius had been in decline for a while now, so gradually that Draco hadn't fully seen what was happening. Why, only twenty-four hours ago his father hadn't appeared to be in this state.

"What is it, Draco?" Lucius asked, looking up as he refilled his glass.

Narcissa closed the door and locked it, crossing the room with strong purposeful strides she snatched the glass from her husbands hands, causing the firewhiskey to spill all over the desk. Lucius cursed and glared at her.

"Don't you use that language with me, Lucius Malfoy." Narcissa snapped, standing straight and tall above her husband. "I won't allow you to wallow any longer, Draco has come to us because he's in trouble, and you're to busy feeling sorry for yourself to help him."

"Help him?" Lucius echoed. "How can I help anyone?"

"Oh stop it," Narcissa's lip curled upwards with disgust. "You're behaving like a fool and I won't allow it to continue any longer. Be a father. Be the father you started out to be."

Something in her tone, or her face seemed to pierce Lucius' subconscious and he wiggled with indignation. Pushing himself upright in his chair, he turned his attention to Draco, who was standing just behind his mother, watching his parents with horrified fascination. "Yes, Draco, what has happened?"

"You'd better sit down, mother," Draco advised as he sank down into one of the chairs opposite his father's desk.

"Oh," Narcissa moaned faintly.

"It seems," Draco began slowly, "That the Dark Lord is looking for the Elder Wand. Of the Deathly Hallows."

"What?" Lucius raised his eyebrows with complete disbelief.

"I know, I know," Draco held up his hands to ward off his father's biting words. "But I think it's true. Luna learnt about it from Potter. She's spoken to him today. How he knows about it I don't know, but I think he's right."

"Why? Why do you think he's right?" Narcissa leant across the open space between her seat and her sons and took his hand in her own.

"It turns out, that Dumbledore was the owner of the Elder wand," Draco continued.

"Then Severus is the one who controls it now." Lucius said, his mind racing ahead, "Providing this story is true of course, and I see no reason to believe that it is."

"Luna's father has been tracking the Deathly Hallows for years," Draco said, "He's done his research, and I think his conclusion about Dumbledore was right."

"Lovegood is a nutter. He belongs in the loony bin at St Mungos," Lucius said scathingly. "Whatever your relationship with Luna Lovegood, you shouldn't forget what her father actually is."

Narcissa squeezed Draco's fingers to get his attention. She could see the frustration on her sons face, she could see how frightened he was and she wanted to slap the alcohol out of her husbands face so that he could see it too. "Draco, what aren't you saying?"

Draco sighed heavily, his bottom lip trembling as he tried not to break down. He swallowed past his tears and turned to his mother, whispering brokenly. "Snape killed Dumbledore, but he didn't disarm him. I did. According to wand lore I have control over Dumbledore's wand. I've held it, I've used that wand and it works, and I can feel the difference in that wand to my own. Mother, I know Lovegood was right. Dumbledore did have the Elder wand, and now I'm the master of it."

Lucius stood up slowly, his eyes shining. "Wonderful, Draco. That means we can give the Dark Lord what he wants. We can rise again."

"No!" Draco cried vehemently, jumping to his feet. "Do you seriously think that he's just going to disarm me for the wand? He's going to want to make sure that he has complete control over it. He's going to want …."

"No!" Narcissa's cry echoed her son's as she too got to her feet, her arms flying around Draco as she pressed her cheek to his, her tears mingling his own. "No, Draco. That won't happen. I won't let it."

Reality seemed to have entered Lucius' head and he leant his hands heavily on the tabletop, dropping his head wearily. "What a mess. I have to have time to think about the best course of action."

"What's to think about?" Narcissa demanded. "If the Dark Lord is after the Elder wand it's only going to be a matter of time until he traces it as Lovegood has done before him. We run."

"To where?" Lucius snapped back. "Where do we go, Narcissa? To which friends or acquaintances do we run to?"

"None," Draco said quietly. "We go to the Order of the Phoenix. Potter's after the Elder wand as well, he'll hide us."

"Brilliant idea, Draco," Lucius congratulated snidely. "Do you perchance, happen to know how we go about that? Have you some information that you have been withholding from me?"

"Not exactly," Draco admitted. "Luna will help us."

Narcissa smiled through her tears. "Sweet girl. She's a friend of Potter's, isn't she? She can help us, Lucius."

"Help Draco is more like it," Lucius responded. "Suppose I go along, Narcissa? What then? I can't help them, I have no wand! How am I supposed to face the blood traitors like this?"

"Because your son needs you to do it, that's how," Narcissa hissed viciously. "Where's the man I married? Where's Lucius Malfoy gone? Because I know this pathetic excuse for a man before me is not my husband."

Lucius face flushed red to the roots of his hair, anger making his eyes snap and his shoulder squared. "How dare you!"

"I dare!" Narcissa shouted back. "Because it's the truth. You stay here with your firewhisky if you want to. Take more degradation and humiliation from the Dark Lord if you wish. But I'm taking Draco, and we're going."

"You think I'd stand idly by and watch my son killed?" Lucius demanded. "Never, Narcissa! I failed to protect Draco once before, I brought him into this world of darkness and suffering and I will take him out of it."

Draco glanced from one parent to the other. "So…. We're going?" he pressed, unsure as to what had been decided.

"Yes." Lucius said, moving to stand before his wife. "Neat and tidy if you please, Narcissa."

Narcissa couldn't help the ghost of a smile that passed her lips and she dutifully cast glamour charms over her husband to make him as presentable as he should have been. "The perfect Malfoy."

"Draco? What is your plan?" Lucius asked as he whipped his cloak from the back of his chair.

"We go to Hogwarts, meet Luna there and she'll get us out of the school."

"How?" Narcissa asked, her hands beginning to tremble as the enormity of what they were doing hit her.

Draco shrugged, "I don't know. The same way that Potter got in. But I don't know how he did that."

"She didn't trust you enough to tell you?" Lucius asked, striding across the room and throwing open the door.

"It's not that," Draco argued, stalking after his father with his mother still clinging to his hand. "She has to make sure that she's safe too. There are ways to divulge information even if you don't wish to do it."

"As you have prove time after time, Lucius," Narcissa pointed out, a shudder running down her spine at the mere thought of the torture her husband had inflicted upon others.

Lucius scowled and grunted. "Never mind about that now." He led the way into the library and stepped up to the fireplace. "If Severus is in his office when we arrive, we are at Hogwarts merely to sort out the issue of Draco's relationship with Luna. Are we clear?"

Draco and Narcissa nodded, watching as the flames rushed green and Lucius disappeared from sight. Draco went next with Narcissa bringing up the rear. She was willing to curse her own sister if Bellatrix appeared at an inopportune moment, poking her nose into other peoples business as she was prone to do. As far as Narcissa was aware, her sister was elsewhere in the Manor bossing Wormtail around, but she wasn't willing to take any chances and hurriedly cast a spell over the closed door, sealing it shut for the next few hours; time enough for them to make their escape.

While Draco was busy convincing his parents as to what was best, Luna was in the Room of Requirement trying to convince Ginny to help her.

"Ginny, please, Harry said we were to use the portrait if we found ourselves in danger, but he didn't tell me where to go from there. You have to help me. I don't have long until Draco comes back and it he comes back and I'm not waiting for him he's going to worry," Luna pleaded, grasping Ginny's hand and begging with her eyes. "You must know of somewhere we can go."

"The Malfoy's?" Ginny said, her voice thick with disbelief. "You want me to help you to help the Malfoy's? Draco I might have considered, but you can't seriously expect me to lead Lucius Malfoy to members of the Order?"

"Harry would help if he were here," Luna said stubbornly. "Besides, we have something that Harry wants, and he won't thank you for placing obstacles in his way."

Ginny's eyes narrowed suspiciously. "How would you know what Harry wants?"

"He told me," Luna replied simply.

Ginny's eyes flared with jealously and she struggled to control her temper. "Why would he tell you?"

"Because he knows he can trust me," Luna said. "He knows that I'm not going to betray him."

"He can trust me too!" Ginny shouted, "But he doesn't tell me anything."

Luna tilted her head to the side, giving Ginny a sympathetic pat on the arm she offered, "Harry would never forgive himself if something happened to you. It doesn't mean he doesn't value you, it just means that he's trying to keep you safe."

"I suppose," Ginny agreed grudgingly.

"Just the way I'm trying to keep Draco safe," Luna added. "It's what you do when you love someone, isn't it?"

Ginny frowned and stuck her hands on her hips with a huff. "You wormed around me good and proper with that, didn't you."

"You didn't leave me much choice," Luna said with a little smile. "Won't you please help us, Ginny? I promise you're doing the right thing. The Dark Lord will kill Draco if you don't and I can't let that happen, not when there's breath left in my body. Please Ginny!"

"Oh alright," Ginny waved her hands irritably, "Enough with the guilt trip already. Let me get some parchment and write down the address of Bill and Fleur's for you. You'll be safe if go there."

"Thank you," Luna threw her arms around Ginny's neck and hugged her so hard that Ginny choked. "You won't regret this, Ginny, I promise."

"Malfoy might be a pompous ferret, but I guess I can't let him die, can I." Ginny sighed and pushed her thick red hair off her face. "Besides, it's what Dumbledore would do and therefore I know it's what Harry would do. I guess I should be a good representative for Harry while he's away."

"Thank you," Luna squeezed Ginny again and hurried towards the door. "I'll just fetch Draco and then we'll go. I won't take the address with me now, just in case."

"Alright, but hurry up. The sooner you're out of here the better I'll feel," Ginny admitted. If Lucius Malfoy was running, Ginny would bet her last knut that things were indeed extremely bad and the last thing she wanted was Luna to get in the middle of it all.

Still smiling her thanks, Luna left the Room of Requirement. So happy was she that she and Draco were going to be safe and be together, that she didn't notice the presence of anyone else in the corridor.

"See!" A familiar voice shrieked loudly, echoing around the stonewalls, bouncing back at Luna and piercing her eardrums. "I told you she could get into the room, didn't I."

She didn't have to look to know that the owner of the voice was Pansy Parkinson. Luna turned to face the other girl anyway, her head held high and her back straight. Pansy was glaring fiercely at her, her pug like face screwed up even more with anger and dislike.

Alecto and Amycus Carrow moved out of the shadows, flanking Pansy as she stood pointing at Luna. "She's a blood traitor. Didn't I tell you?" Pansy persisted.

"Yes, you told us," Alecto said quietly, her eyes narrowing as she examined Luna closely. "The Head Girl has betrayed us, Amycus."

"As a pureblood, as Head Girl, you had a responsibility to uphold school rules," Amycus told her frostily. "And you blatantly saw fit to throw our trust in you back into our faces. There were expectations and responsibilities placed on you, Lovegood, you let us down."

Luna swallowed, her fingers brushing against the end of the Elder wand that was still tucked up her sleeve. She should have left it with Ginny! Although, the rational part of her brain told her that the Carrow's would never know what the wand actually was, the Elder wand looked no different to any other wand.

"Are you going to punish her?" Pansy asked, her eyes gleaming, her lips twisting into a nasty smirk.

"Severely," Amycus replied, withdrawing his wand from the inner pocket of his robes.

Injustice burnt hotly in Luna's chest as she stared back at Pansy Parkinson. She had purposely told tales on her just because she wanted what Luna had. Pansy wanted Draco. How Pansy thought deliberately hurting Luna was going to give her Draco, Luna wasn't sure, and she didn't have the time to try and decipher Pansy's warped mind either. She had to concentrate on getting back to the Heads Common Room; back to Draco.

The next thing Luna knew, a blinding pain shot through her entire body and she screamed. Whether or not it was the cruciatus curse Luna didn't know, as the spell had been executed silently, but the pain was tremendous. As shock waves ran through every nerve in her body, Luna screamed again, but the pain was so acute that was all she could concentrate on and she hardly heard her own screams.

Through a haze of white fog that clouded her vision, Luna could just make out the horrified face of Pansy Parkinson, whatever Pansy had been expecting, it certainly wasn't this. She fell to her knees as tears blurred her vision and white hot pain burst to life in her abdomen like a firework. Luna clutched herself tightly, tried to curl into a ball, but she couldn't move, all she could do was writhe and scream on the floor, panting harshly, her face twisted up in pain.

Somewhere beyond her pain, Luna could hear voices, shouting, arguing, panicky. A hand touched her forehead, cold and clammy and through her lashes, Luna could just make out the frightened face of Alecto Carrow.

"What have you done, Amycus?" she asked her brother, her voice quavering slightly.

"Oh Merlin! Do something, she's bleeding!" Pansy's voice just seemed to get higher and higher with each passing second as the fear mounted in her. "I'm telling Professor Snape! He won't let you do these things to students."

Amycus rounded on Pansy, his wand pointing at her forehead. "You are the one, Miss Parkinson, who came running to us ready to spill everything you knew out of spite, because young Malfoy won't give you a second look." He sneered at her dumbfound expression, merciless laughter dancing in his eyes. "Oh yes, I know all about your little crush on Draco, you're hardly subtle about it, are you? Well look," he gestured towards Luna's limp form. "Look at what comes of spite, Parkinson. Remember what happens when you cross the Dark Lord."

"Oh shut up!" Alecto shouted, pressing the back of her hand to Luna's sweating forehead. "Dear Merlin, what have you done? She's pale as a ghost."

Luna groaned, crippling pain wracking her abdomen and she curled tighter into herself in the hopes of making the pain stop. Draco, Luna thought miserably. She wanted Draco.

"Just a curse sister dear; nothing to really fret over. Stop looking so worried, its only a little blood. You've cast worse yourself."

"Not on a student." Alecto snapped, "And this isn't right, Amycus, she's not bleeding right."

"Bleeding's bleeding for Merlin's sake," her brother snapped back, but his voice didn't hold his earlier bravado.

Luna felt Alecto's hand fumbling at the hem of her school shirt and then she heard the sharp intake of breath from the woman hovering over her. "No. No. No. No," Alecto chanted panicked, her cold hands swiping over the smooth skin of Luna's stomach. She looked up at her brother with wide frightened eyes. "He'll have you for this. Snape will have your balls for this, not to mention what Lucius will do to you."

"What?" Amycus dropped to his knees beside the whimpering girl, shoving his sister hard in the ribs, knocking her to the floor as he leant over Luna to examine her. "There's no cut, you stupid woman. I haven't cut her."

"But…. But she's bleeding," Pansy whispered hoarsely, clutching at the neck of her robes. "You must have done something, there's blood over the floor."

Amycus rounded on his sister after running a hand along Luna's back and finding it lacking in blood. "What? What are you seeing that I don't see?"

"You aren't looking, are you?" Alecto almost spat. "You wouldn't, you're a man." When her brother continued to look at her stupidly she hissed, "It's coming from between her legs. If I'm not very much mistaken, you just killed her baby."


	31. Leaving

Chapter 31

Leaving

When Luna came round properly the pain had receded to almost nothing and she was no longer lying on the hard, cold floor of the corridor, but tucked up in bed. Blinking eyes that ached, Luna glanced at her surroundings and noted that she was in the hospital wing. For a few moments she couldn't quite remember why she was there, but then it all came rushing back at her, the screaming and crippling pain she had been forced to endure and the frightened faces of Pansy Parkinson and Alecto Carrow.

"Luna?" Draco's quiet voice brought her attention to the side of the bed where he sat in a chair holding her hand.

"Draco," she smiled at seeing him. "What are you doing here?"

"When you weren't at the Head's Common Room waiting for me I figured you'd gone to the Room of Hidden Things so we came after you. You were lying on the floor with the Carrow's around you, they said that you'd had to be punished because you'd been betraying us all. They're at Snape's office with my parents at the moment," Draco brushed a light kiss across her knuckles and Luna smiled.

He waited, the muscles in his stomach clenched uncomfortably, for the inevitable question to be asked. Why Luna hadn't told him about the baby Draco couldn't fathom, but she would ask now, she would ask about her baby and he was the one who would have to tell her that there wasn't a baby anymore.

Recalling the look on Snape's face when Madam Pomfry had told them all that Luna had suffered a miscarriage did nothing to ease Draco. Snape would ensure that Amycus would get what was coming to him for his part in things; Draco knew that. Snape did not tolerate such behaviour and Lucius had been just as livid. Even Alecto hadn't stood beside her brother as she generally did. Draco figured that was probably due to her being a woman.

"You brought me here?" Luna questioned, struggling to sit up against her pillows.

"Yeah," Draco confirmed, helping her to sit up, his hands shaking as he recalled seeing her lying on the floor still and whimpering in pain.

"Your parents agreed to go then?" she asked in a whisper, her large eyes darting around the room, making sure that Madam Pomfry was nowhere in sight.

"Yeah, they agreed with me. I wasn't sure that my father would be so willing to leave the Dark Lord, even after everything that's happened, but he was all for it when he realized what staying would mean for me," Draco said, a small glow burning in his chest that his father had chosen him.

Luna waved her free hand weakly. "Don't be silly, Draco. I told you they'd do whatever they had to in order to keep you safe." She winced as she moved, absently rubbing at her stomach, "Hurts," she muttered.

"It would," Draco said, his shoulders tensing for the awful question that would be sure to come his way now.

"Where's Pansy?" Luna asked, surprising Draco out of his thoughts.

"Pansy? How do I know? What's she got to do with anything?"

"You don't know?" Luna asked, and continued to explain when Draco merely shook his head and frowned at her.

"Bitch!" Draco hissed between clenched teeth. Pansy had obviously ran away from the scene of the crime as soon as she possibly could. He wouldn't forgive Pansy for this, she had deliberately put Luna in danger out of pure spite and he wanted to ring her neck.

"She was just being stupid," Luna said soothingly. "I don't think that she thought it all through, what telling the Carrow's would really mean. She just wanted to get me in trouble, hurt me because she wants you. It's no more than others may have done in her place, or to save their own lives."

Draco flushed and looked away from her. He wasn't an idiot, he knew that Luna was subtly reminding him he had done something much worse the previous year at school. Still, that had not ended the same way, only Dumbledore had died that night, and he'd lived a nice full life as it was, not like his baby; his baby that he hadn't known about and was no longer there.

"She still deserves to pay for it," Draco argued. "I don't know how you can be so calm about it. Luna, why aren't you upset?" He asked finally, completely unable to understand how Luna's mind worked.

Luna sighed softly, "I am upset, the curse he used on me hurt, like nothing I've ever felt before. I thought it was going to go on forever and the pain would never stop. But now its over. There's no use dwelling on it, Draco. I'm sure he's done much worse to others in the past, and we have more important things to worry about than Amycus Carrow. I'm sure that Professor Snape will deal with the matter appropriately. No matter what anyone says about him, he won't tolerate that kind of behaviour towards students, I'm sure."

"Is that it?" Draco prodded carefully. "Nothing else you want to ask me?"

Luna's forehead creased into a frown. "Like what?"

"About what happened to you. Side effects, that kind of thing?" Draco pressed, willing her to say something, to tell him she had been carrying his child.

Luna paled slightly. "Are there side effects? I don't feel any different. Draco? Are you alright?" she leant closer to him, squeezing his hand gently, Draco had gone bone white.

"I'm fine," he lied quietly, realization hitting him so hard it made his head spin. "And no, there aren't any side effects," he assured her.

Luna hadn't been keeping a secret from him. Luna simply hadn't been aware of her own pregnancy. It was quite clear to Draco that she was oblivious as to what she had actually suffered. Everything suddenly got worse, he had to tell Luna that she'd lost a child she didn't even know she was having. This was not the kind of manly duty he wanted to perform.

She smiled, her eyes brightening and her dimple winking at him. "Aren't you lovely, Draco; to worry about me so much. But there's no need. I feel fine."

"Madam Pomfry gave you a pain relief potion, and a sleeping draught," Draco explained, "you've been asleep for a few hours now."

"She's very good, isn't she?" Luna commented.

"Hum," Draco muttered, he'd never really been overly fond of the school medi-witch ever since she had failed to take his Quidditch injuries in his second year as seriously as she took Potter's.

Luna winced as she moved a little too quickly and touched a hand to her stomach. "Hurts when I move. Pain relief must be wearing off."

Draco frowned, "I'll get the stupid woman," he stood up and strode to Madam Pomfry's office. Wrapping hard on the door, Draco threw the door open and stalked into the room, Madam Pomfry was sat at her desk pouring over some parchment and she gave him an icy look of contempt. Draco, who had never rated Madam Pomfry very highly, fixed her with his most arrogant expression and said as condescendingly as he could, "Luna's pain relief potion has worn off. She needs more. Of course, you'd know that if you ever bothered to check on your patients."

Madam Pomfry's jaw dropped open in shock. "Excuse me…."

"And don't mention a thing about the baby, or I'll make sure that you'll regret it for the rest of your life," Draco added, spinning on his heel and leaving the astounded medi-witch to stare after him. "She's getting you something to take," Draco told Luna as he took up his seat beside her again.

"Oh good," Luna squirmed, rubbing small circles over her stomach. "It's really beginning to hurt now, like cramps, but worse." The blood drained from her face as she tried to sit up and she sucked in a sharp breath.

"Will you hurry up!" Draco bellowed across the room.

Madam Pomfry appeared in the doorway, she scowled at Draco but said nothing, she knew when she was outnumbered, and Draco Malfoy had Snape and the Carrow's on his side. Madam Pomfry felt that getting on the wrong side of them would not be the smartest thing, they could kick her out of the school and she refused to leave the students with one less protector.

"Here you go dear," she said soothingly to Luna, helping her to drink the cool blue liquid. "This will make the pain stop." She'd cheerfully kill Amycus Carrow herself for what he'd put the poor girl through. Madam Pomfry liked Luna, she was a sweet girl, never doing anyone any harm, and for the life of her she couldn't understand why someone like Luna would give a spoilt brat like Draco Malfoy the time of day.

"Thank you," Luna said, swallowing the liquid quickly, the sharp pain of her muscle spasms dying away.

"This may happen for a day or two," Madam Pomfry explained gently, "it's the after effects of the curse, and what….. what happened," she finished awkwardly, remembering Draco's demand to keep quiet about the miscarriage. "I want a word with you," she said firmly, gripping Draco's upper arm and jerking him to his feet. It was hard to be intimidating towards someone who towered over you, but Madam Pomfry would not release Draco as she dragged him across the room and into her office.

"What is the meaning of this? Stop dragging me around as though I were a sack of potatoes!" Draco yanked his arm free and glared down at the medi-witch.

"I need to explain to Luna about her body, about what the curse has done to her so that she understands exactly what has happened to her and how long it's going to take for her to be well again. She hasn't just been subject to the Cruciatus curse, but the effect that it's had on her. She may be weak for a few days and experience pain that is not usually associated with the curse. Luna has experienced one of the worst things a woman can experience, and she needs…."

"She doesn't know!" Draco hissed through grit teeth. "She didn't know she was pregnant to begin with, and I will tell her later on, after she has rested and feels a bit stronger."

"Well, that does put a different slant on the situation," Madam Pomfry relented a little. Placing her hands on her hips she said firmly, "But she has to know. I have to fully explain to her what has happened or I am failing in my duty of care."

"Oh don't worry," Draco responded snidely, "You can have your little moment when I tell her, but not before." Again, he turned and stalked off, feeling quite secure in his treatment of the medi-witch, after all, he was the one with the power behind him, not her.

Luna's eyes were closed when Draco returned to her side, and he smoothed her forehead gently with the back of his knuckles. "I'm not asleep," Luna murmured.

"You should be," Draco scolded lightly. "You should be resting."

"Plenty of time to sleep at night," Luna replied dismissively. Reaching for his hand she threaded her fingers through his and squeezed. "Draco, did Madam Pomfry say when I could leave the hospital wing?"

"Um, no, not really," Draco said, recalling the conversation he'd had with the medi-witch before Luna had come round. "Just that it would be a couple of days before you could leave, she wasn't specific."

Luna was silent as she considered for a few moments, sadly she said, "I guess that means that you're going to have to go without me."

Draco frowned, "Go where?"

"Away," she replied simply. "If I'm not allowed to leave, you'll have to go without me."

"No." Draco stated firmly.

"But you have to, Draco," Luna urged, "It's for the best."

"It's not for the best," Draco replied stubbornly. "We go together or not at all."

"Stop being pig-headed," Luna said crossly. "The longer you stay here, the more you put yourself in danger. You need to be well away before the Dark Lord can figure things out," she whispered guardedly.

"He won't find out," Draco said, pretending a bravery he did not feel. "He hasn't worked it out yet, another few days aren't going to matter, not really."

Luna's forehead scrunched up into a frown. "Draco, you are not being sensible about this. I'll be fine here at Hogwarts, you won't. You have to do what's best for you."

"What's best for me is having you around," Draco responded irritably. "I'm not going without you, and that's final."

Luna sighed softly when she noted the stubborn set to his jaw and the determination in his icy grey eyes. She knew Draco well enough now to know that when he set his mind on something he wanted, Draco Malfoy didn't stop until he got what he wanted. A small tingle ran up her spine at the thought that he was willing to fight so strongly for her. "Is there nothing I can say to persuade you?"

"Nothing," Draco confirmed.

"Then maybe your parents will have better luck," she said resigned.

Draco snorted, but didn't respond. It didn't matter what his parents said, he wasn't going anywhere without Luna. He couldn't run off and leave her, and he didn't want to. They were both silent for a while until Luna spoke up in a hushed voice, keeping her eye on Madam Pomfry's office, even though she had closed the door, you couldn't be too careful.

"I have an idea."

"Does it involve me leaving you behind?" Draco questioned warily.

"No."

"Let's here it then," he leant his elbows on the bed to listen to her.

"I thought, that if I could drink the sleeping draught, I could go with you as soon as you want to go," Luna beamed happily at him.

Draco just stared at her blankly. "I'm not one for long drawn out plans," he began slowly, "but I think in this case, you actually left out the plan."

Luna sighed and shook her head. "Well, I'd be sleeping, under a sleeping draught so I won't wake up. Then you can move me without worrying about me collapsing, or passing out, or being in pain, or whatever it is I'm suppose to feel if I'm moved out of bed."

Draco considered for a moment, chewing on his bottom lip as he mulled it over. He could get hold of a sleeping draught with no problem at all, and if it meant Luna could go with him he would gladly do whatever it was she suggested. "Alright," he agreed. "I'll get you a sleeping draught and we'll leave as soon as Pomfry leaves for supper."

Luna nodded, "Good plan, Draco," she said, just as though he had thought of it himself.

Draco smiled, cupping her cheek and stroking her cheekbone with the pad of his thumb. "Just try to relax until then."

"I'll relax if you will. Your wound so tightly, Draco. It's not good for you."

"Nothing about this whole situation is good for me," he muttered, dragging a hand through his hair.

"It'll all be over soon," Luna promised, entwining her fingers with his again as she sank back into her pillow. "Soon you'll be safe and everything will be over. For us at any rate. It'll all be down to Harry then. He won't let us down," Luna said confidently.

Draco grimaced at the very mention of Potter's name. "Great," he muttered dryly. "Luna, you'll have to tell me how to get into the Room of Hidden Things."

"Oh yes. I'd quite forgotten about that," she tutted quietly. "Wrackspruts must be about again."

Draco hid his amusement and nodded thoughtfully. "Must be." He turned to look over his shoulder at the sound of the door opening, rising from his seat as his parents entered the infirmary, he left Luna to meet them.

"Draco, darling, how is she?" Narcissa asked, worry lines appearing around her eyes and mouth as her face screwed up in concern.

"She's fine, mother. She just doesn't know yet, she didn't know she was pregnant and I don't think it'll help matters to tell her today. I want to wait until tomorrow when we're away from here," Draco said, glancing back at Luna whose eyes were closed and her hands lying quietly at her sides.

"Away? You can't move her, Draco," Lucius exclaimed incredulously. "It'll cause her too much pain."

Draco shook his head and quickly explained Luna's idea. Narcissa was not happy about it, feeling that it was too soon to move Luna. "What if she has some sort of relapse wherever it is that you're planning on taking her?"

"There'll be help at hand," Draco assured his mother. "The Order of the Phoenix will have medical help on stand by or something."

"Well if you think so," Narcissa said uncertainly, shooting a look at Luna.

Draco scowled and folded his arms across his chest with annoyance. "Frankly mother, I'm more than a little offended that you would think that I would put Luna's health at risk."

Narcissa smiled and patted Draco on the cheek, much to his chagrin. "You're a good boy, Draco."

"Sappy would be more like it," Lucius muttered under his breath. "You may be pleased to know, Draco that Amycus is being severely dealt with. Severus is most upset over the matter and is even talking of removing Amycus from the school permanently."

"Good," Draco replied.

Just as the Malfoy's settled around Luna's bed Madam Pomfry appeared to say that she was heading down to supper. She graciously offered to bring the Malfoy's something to eat but Narcissa refused, not wanting the medi-witch to hurry back while they were trying to escape.

Once Madam Pomfry had left the infirmary, Draco went straight to the stock cupboard and came back with a sleeping draught. "Here, Luna," he gave it to her, watching her carefully as she drank it down. "How long until it takes effect?"

Lucius raised an eyebrow. "That much at one time? Any second now."

Luna could feel the potion working almost immediately, the sweetness of sleep began to creep up her body from the tips of her toes, melting her bones and relaxing her muscles. It was her body's natural instinct to fight against such a heavy wave of sleep but something this strong was impossible to fight and her head drooped as her eyelids shut against the image of Draco's face watching her intently.

Luna remembered no more until she opened her eyes, what felt like only moments later, to find soft sunlight streaming in through closed curtains. Moving her head on the pillow, Luna smiled to discover that Draco was lying next to her, his arm curled around her waist and his breathing deep and even wafting over her shoulder. Luna blinked in surprise as she suddenly became aware of the calling of seagulls outside the window.

She was loath to wake Draco so early, he looked so beautiful and peaceful when he was asleep, but she did want to know where they were and what had happened. "Draco?" she prodded his ribs lightly.

Draco grunted and blinked, his eyes focusing blearily. "Luna, are you ok?"

"I'm fine," she said, until she moved and pain rippled through her abdomen. "No, I'm not fine."

"Hold on," Draco twisted and reached out to the little bedside table, he fiddled with the little bottle of pain relief potion, pouring some into a cup and handing it to her. "Take this." Luna took the cup and obediently drank. "And this," Draco held a spoon steady and popped the golden liquid into her mouth.

"Thank you," she handed the cup back to him and settled back down against the pillow. "Where are we?"

"At Bill and Fleur Weasely's, just as you agreed with Ginny. She was really upset when she saw you, and said to give you her love and tell you that she's sorry." Draco shrugged, "apparently you were right and she was wrong. She didn't say about what though."

Luna covered her yawn with her hand. "About you. She's admitting she was wrong about you."

"Good to know," he replied, in a tone that indicated to Luna that Draco didn't really care either way. "Listen, Luna," Draco said, propping himself up on his elbow so that he could look down at her. "Before you go back to sleep…"

"I just woke up, I won't be sleeping for a while yet," Luna said, although she couldn't deny that her body was still exhausted.

"Yes you will, I gave you some sleeping draught with your pain relief potion."

"Why?"

"I think sleep is going to be the best thing for you after I tell you what I need to tell you," Draco admitted, biting on his lower lip nervously. "Luna, um, my mother told me to be gentle when I tell you, but I'm not sure that there's a gentle way to say it."

"Say what?" Luna's nerves stretched tightly beneath her skin as she waited fearfully to hear Draco tell her he was leaving her.

Smoothing her forehead with the back of his fingers Draco cleared his throat. "After your accident yesterday, I found out that you were pregnant…."

Luna's face registered shock even as her eyes lit up with exhilaration. "Really?" she interrupted excitedly. "We're having a baby?"

"No," Draco said quietly, his voice rough with emotion. He hadn't thought he'd get upset, but telling Luna this was the hardest thing he'd had to tell anyone and she was looking at him with wide innocent eyes, not expecting him to shatter her sudden happiness. "That's why you're in so much pain. The Cruciatus curse is performed and then it's over; it has no lasting effect, not unless it's meant to, like when my Aunt Bellatrix uses it. The curse ….." Draco paused, tears clogging up his throat, he took a steadying breath. "The curse caused a miscarriage, Luna."

Draco stopped there, he couldn't continue, there was nothing much else to say and the words were sticking in his throat anyway. As a single, silent tear escaped from the corner of Luna's eye, Draco gathered her into his arms, cradling her gently against his chest, his fingers stroking through her hair as he brushed soft kisses across the top of her head. "It's alright," he promised huskily, "just go to sleep."

The familiar effect of the sleeping draught crept over Luna and this time she readily embraced it, wanting only to delve into the sweet world of a dreamless sleep where pain of any kind did not exist.


	32. Back To Life

Chapter 32

Back To Life

How long she had been tucked away in Shell Cottage under the protection of Bill and Fleur Weasley Luna didn't know. One hour was very much like the next. One day meshed with another. Each week bled into the next. There was no concept of time for Luna, as she sat quietly on the front porch staring out at the sea or wandering aimlessly across the sandy dunes of the beach below the cliff upon which Shell Cottage was built.

The pain had left her body long ago; she no longer took sleeping draughts to keep her asleep while her body healed itself. Physically she was strong and well, but mentally she was sick and dazed.

Draco worried about her, Luna knew, but she couldn't bring herself to tell him everything was alright. She hadn't lied to Draco so far and Luna had no intention of doing so now. She kept her thoughts to herself, kept her heartache inside. There were more important things going on in the world around her without her adding to the worry and misery that seeped through Shell Cottage every day.

Sometimes, when she sat on the front porch, the sound of the waves crashing below her, the stars high and bright above her and the shadows lengthening in the little garden, Luna had a sense of how small and insignificant she was in the world. She was just one person, her problems not really registering in the grand scheme of things, and depending on how the war turned, she might not even register as a person for much longer. She could, along with countless others, be scrubbed off the face of the wizarding world.

Strangely, Luna could not find it in herself to worry about that, or to panic, or even to feel a sense of righteous anger. It didn't matter to her, in much the same way it didn't matter to her whether she had strawberry jam or marmalade on the toast Draco almost forced down her throat every morning.

Somehow, the world had receded into the background and she was just there, floating on the outskirts of life, her senses dulled and her mind a blank. Luna remembered a time when her own thoughts had fluttered about her head like colourful butterflies, so many at one time that she sometimes had difficulty in catching them all. But now she was lucky if her mind wandered feebly here and there, touching on subjects that seemed as ancient as dried parchment: Draco. Harry. Daddy. War. Dark Lord. Pain. Heartache. Loss.

Once so happy, so full of life, chatty in her own way, full of facts and good advice. Luna was somber these days, her stories from The Quibbler ceased and no pearls of wisdom passed her lips. In fact, there was very rarely anything that passed her lips now. Luna was numb, from the inside out. Her acute sense of loss had gradually swamped her until she could feel nothing else and now nothing at all. She heard Fleur and Narcissa Malfoy whispering about her, caught their worried looks as she passed them on her mindless way from room to room and she could have told them, if she wished to speak, that there was nothing to be done for her, that she didn't wish to "feel better" because it was easier to deal with her emotions, with her feelings if she in fact felt nothing at all.

Draco watched her like a hawk. Luna couldn't go anywhere without Draco loitering behind her. He no longer tried to intrude upon her thoughts, he no longer pushed her to speak to him, to tell him what she was thinking; but he still followed her. Every time she moved from one room to another, Draco was there. Whenever she sat outside, Draco sat close to her. Whenever she went for a walk along the cliffs or to the beach, Draco tagged along behind her- at a respectful distance so as not to crowd her, but he was there.

This morning, Luna eased herself out of the confining grip of Draco's arms as the sun began to rise and pulled her robe on. Tip toeing on bare feet she padded across the little box room where they slept and crept down the stairs, being careful to avoid the creaking floor board on the right and the third step down that had, in the past, given her away with its moan of protest every time someone stood on it.

She paused in the kitchen, surprised to see Bill Weasley sitting at the table with a mug of coffee in his hands. He looked up at her as she stood guiltily, almost like a thief in the night, in the doorway, her large blue eyes fixed on his face, waiting for him to scold her, shoo her back to bed like a naughty child.

Bill did none of these things. Instead he offered her a small smile and lowered his eyes back to the mug in his hands. It was almost as though he understood her need to be alone, away from the smothering presence that Draco had become these days.

Luna left the house silently and made her way down the cliff face, her finger tips reaching out to brush against the long grass that waved easily in the morning wind. The scent of wild flowers hung in the air, honeysuckle and roses, and the pink heads of the foxgloves tilted upwards towards the weak light of the sun, but Luna found no joy in natures gifts. It was almost as though she had forgotten how she used to love such simple things only days ago. Or weeks ago. Years ago? Luna couldn't quite remember.

Tiny stones clung to the soft flesh of the soles of her feet, but Luna paid them no mind, it was only for a few short steps until she reached the softness of the sand below. The path evened out, as she knew it would, and her toes sank between the tiny grains of yellow sand as she finally hit the beach. The sand was cool this morning without the heat of the sun to warm it, and Luna veered to the right, walking slowly, enjoying the heavy silence that was broken only by the sea. She glanced to her left, at the large expanse of ocean that spread outwards, ever outwards towards other lands, other shores far away where her naked eye could not see. The dark blue of the ocean lifted and plunged as the waves rolled forward, their white crested tips foaming for a moment before crashing down on the shore, spreading outwards in gentle circles before returning to the water leaving the little holes in the wet sand bubbling and hissing as though it were a live thing.

The wind was bitter at this time of year and the chill by passed the thin material of her nightgown and robe, folding around her slender arms, chilling her skin and her very bones. Luna didn't mind the goose flesh that rippled over her skin or the way the fine hairs of her body stood up to attention. The cold reminded her that she could still feel, even if it was only outside her body.

Reaching the rocks at the far end of the beach, Luna carefully picked her way amongst the craggy edges and seated herself on the smoothest rock she could find. The waves roared beneath her feet, crashing up against the face of the rocks, sending icy needles of water into the air, falling on and spattering her clothes.

Luna watched the waves with interest, they were a strong and violent force of nature, and if she moved too close to the edge a wall of dark water would rush up, sweep her off the rocks and down into the depths of the ocean. She didn't need to actually be swept away to know what it would feel like swirling around in the water with nothing concrete to hold on to, nothing solid in reach to anchor herself. She felt like that every day.

Her lips pursing in thought, Luna stood up and inched her way towards the edge of the rock, going as far as she dared to peer down into the frothy water below her. It looked black in the early morning, with no light shining upon it, splitting the surface into blues and greens. There were tiny little bubbles floating on the surface, products of the forceful collision of the water with the rocks, they danced there for mere moments before being swallowed up by the next wave, and Luna wondered what it would feel like to be completely swallowed by the waves. Would there just be blackness like there was in the water now, or would she find colours again? Colours had been missing from her life just lately.

"What are you doing?"

The frightened voice pierced her thoughts and dragged her back to the present. Luna glanced over her shoulder at the tense face of Draco Malfoy, his grey eyes warily watching her, his body poised to dive after her should she fall, or, as she guessed he thought; jump.

"Looking."

Draco's bunched muscles relaxed slightly. It had been days since she had actually answered him, since he had heard her soft, dreamy voice, and he figured it could only be a good thing, progress, if she was speaking to him now. "Looking at what?"

"The water. It bubbles," she pointed unnecessarily at the raging current below her.

"Would you come back over here, you're making me nervous standing out there." She looked so small, so vulnerable in her soaking wet nightgown, her robe flapping about her legs and her hair a knotted mess down her back.

"Yes, if you like," Luna agreed quietly, taking care to avoid the sharp edges of the rocks as she crossed back towards him.

Draco's fingers itched to reach out to her, to grab her and hold her close. He hated seeing her balancing so precariously around something that could hurt her, she had been hurt enough recently. But, he kept his arms at his sides, Luna was differently lately, she didn't like him too close to her and although it hurt him, he kept his distance, he tried to give her what she seemed to think that she needed.

"Your up early," Luna commented, sitting down and swinging her legs aimlessly.

"You weren't there," Draco said by way of explanation, sitting himself next to her.

Luna said nothing, but she smiled, the corners of her lips lifting slightly. It wasn't something Draco had seen for a while and his spirits lifted at the sight of it and his heart thumped for joy when she reached between his knees where his hands hung loosely, taking his fingers and holding them gently.

"I know I haven't been much help to you lately, Luna, but I don't know what to do to make things better," Draco admitted, hoping that she wasn't going to drift off again and would actually hold a conversation with him, something that had also been severely lacking with her of late.

"There's nothing that can be done to make it better," Luna replied simply. "Time will work its magic and one day it will be easier."

Absently his thumb smoothed the back of her hand. Draco had wondered if there was something wrong with him, he did not feel the sense of loss that Luna did, he had not been crushed by what had happened. Even though he would have given anything to prevent Luna from suffering the way she had, Draco did not feel as though he had lost anything; expect her. He had lost Luna for a while, but he had known in his heart of hearts that she would rise above it and be just as she had been before; he liked to be proved right.

Clearing his throat and shifting awkwardly on the hard surface of the rock, he said, "I know I didn't feel the same sense of loss that you did…"

"Loss?" she questioned, tilting her head to the side.

"Yeah, I know you lost…."

"Lost?"

Draco knew that he had made a mistake by the way her forehead creased and those large blue eyes narrowed slightly.

"You make it sound as though I misplaced my hat in Diagon Alley."

"That's not what I meant," he replied defensively. The last thing he wanted was to argue with her, and now that she was speaking to him again he refused to let her willfully misunderstand him as a way to shut herself off from the world again.

"I know that," she patted his knee affectionately and Draco couldn't help his eyes rolling heavenward. "But you have to understand that I didn't loose anything. It was taken from me, a life I didn't know I was living, before I even knew it was there."

"I know," he murmured, curling an arm around her shoulders and tucking her into his side.

"Everything is being taken away from everyone these days. Harry will stop it though."

Draco had never been so relieved to hear such a statement before. If Luna was thinking of Potter, it meant the old Luna was close beneath the surface and would show her face sooner rather than later.

Luna sighed quietly, resting her head on his shoulder she closed her eyes and reached out with her senses, finding the feel of him, the scent of him, listening to his breathing and his heart beat. Somehow Draco seemed so alive to her, and her dulled senses tingled at the close proximity. Her mind wandered, reached out into the darkness that clouded her memory and found the feelings of the past, feelings that appeared to her something that she had felt in another lifetime, but they were there, strong and full and alive and like a blinding flash it came to Luna, what she had really needed all this time.

Draco blinked in surprise when Luna's small hands framed his face. She stared at him for a few moments, her thumb tracing his cheekbone, his lips, his jaw. Her arms looped around his neck and she hugged him tightly, Draco's fingers trailed through her hair, smoothing over her back. He let out a shaky breath, the feeling in his gut telling him that a corner had been turned, that he had Luna back.

He felt her breath fan against his ear and her lips brushed his skin as she spoke quietly, barely above a longing whisper. "I'm only completely alive when your inside me, Draco."

For some ridiculous reason, his cheeks coloured, but his entire body responded. Considering Luna had, by her behaviour, made it completely clear that she held no interest in having him anywhere near her lately, the whispered confession took him rather by surprise. Although, Draco couldn't say it didn't please him. "Lets go back," he suggested.

"No, No need to go back," Luna murmured, her lips brushing against his jaw, his neck, his throat.

Before Draco could form a response, Luna kissed him; her lips softly seeking, almost as though she were afraid he would resist any advance she made. Draco returned her kiss willingly, slipping his tongue into her mouth he groaned, he'd almost forgotten what it really felt like to kiss Luna.

Luna's hands slid beneath his shirt, running up his back to his shoulders. She had a sudden need to actually feel his skin, to feel him; to feel the physical strength and power beneath her hands. Draco shivered at her touch, drawing her body closer, fitting her neatly against him like another half of a jigsaw puzzle.

Draco's fingers moved up over her ribs one by one, almost as though he were counting them, and inched up to cover her breast. Luna felt the warmth of his hand immediately through the thin material of her nightgown already damp from the spray of the sea and a little whimper escaped from her, vibrating along Draco's mouth.

The next thing Luna knew she was surrounded by the cool sand beneath her and the warmth of Draco on top of her. Luna clung to him, her fingers gripping the soft flesh of his shoulders, her nails leaving imprints of little half moons against his skin as she dragged him closer to her, kissing him fiercely, needing pounding its way through her system.

The roaring of the waves seemed to echo the roaring of her own blood as it bubbled and boiled its way through her veins like scorching larva, blunting the sharp edge of the wind that tried to assault her exposed skin, there was nothing that could cool her body at this moment; it was alive and it was burning for release.

Her hands tore at the front of Draco's trousers, his harsh, desperate breaths filling her ears for a moment and she reveled in the sensation of his hands, hot and hungry on her legs, her hips, her behind; holding her steady and then there was Draco. Only Draco as his body fused with hers.

Her heart hammered wildly in her chest and sparks flew from each nerve ending in her body, even down to the tips of her toes. She felt each and every stroke Draco gave her, and with each stroke it was almost as though he really were bringing her back to life. Desire flooded her and Luna burnt to be consumed. Each thrust into her seemed like a hard demand from Draco's body for hers to respond, and her body answered the command willingly; arching upwards to meet him, her nails scratching his back to shreds and her own need met by his.

The roar of the waves matched Draco's sudden roar of pleasure. The crash of the water against the shore echoed the crashing of her own climax as it swept over her and the cry of the circling seagulls over head mingled with the broken cry of Draco's name as it left her lips. For one heart stopping moment, it seemed as if she and Draco were truly one with each other and everything around her.

That, Luna would reflect later, was her imagination, and she would silently rejoice in its return.

"See," Luna said softly, stroking her fingers along the hair at Draco's nape as he lay exhausted against her, his face buried at her throat. "You bring me back to life."

"Yeah?" he queried dryly. "Well you've bloody killed me." Then he heard it, and his contentment was complete and he knew life was returning to normal: Luna was laughing.


	33. Take This Waltz

Chapter 33

Take This Waltz

Harry stood at the cliff's edge looking out to the sea, his mind busy as he went over everything that the Malfoy's had told him. He had arrived at Shell Cottage with Hermione and Ron the previous night and he hadn't even had a chance to sit down before he was bombarded with questions from Bill and Fleur and drowning in information from the Malfoy's.

He had learnt everything that had happened as well as Luna's theory, and while Hermione had in the past dismissed the Hallows, even Harry could see that sitting by the window in the prim and orderly front room, Hermione wasn't just starting to believe. She did believe. Hermione had looked at Draco with something akin to a cross over between awe and sympathy.

Finding the Malfoy's living with Bill had been somewhat of a surprise. It had in fact floored Harry, but he had understood why they were there and had even shared their fear for Draco's safety and anger at what had happened to Luna. He had been told later by Hermione, who had heard it from Fleur, how Luna had been when she had first come to Shell Cottage, and Harry was glad he had missed it. He could hardly imagine Luna without her dreamy smile and soft words; he did worry that it didn't make him a very good friend, but he just couldn't bear to see Luna so hurt and defeated; she was the optimistic one, the one who always believed no matter what.

Lifting his face into the breeze, Harry felt it play through his hair and took a deep breath of salt air and wild flowers. How could anything bad happen to anyone who lived in a place like this? Harry felt he would like to stay somewhere like Shell Cottage, somewhere out of the way, out of the world where the horrors of war didn't creep into his life.

"Hello, Harry," Luna smiled when Harry started at her greeting.

"Oh hi, Luna. Where have you been?"

"Just down on the path, I've been picking some foxgloves," she held the small bunch of flowers out for his inspection. "I think it's nice to have fresh flowers about the house and Fleur has loaned me a vase to put them in. She's very kind isn't she, Harry?"

"Fleur? Oh yeah, she's great," Harry nodded his agreement. "How are you feeling, Luna?"

Luna smiled serenely. "I'm all better now, Harry. I promise."

"Good," Harry reached out to touch her shoulder. "I'm glad, and I'm sorry our friendship has cost you so much."

"We must embrace pain and burn it as fuel for our journey (1) ," Luna responded firmly, and in that instant Harry thought she was the bravest person he knew.

"I'm glad you're here, Luna," Harry said softly. "You're theory on the elder wand has really helped me out."

"Oh?" She smiled radiantly. "I'm glad I could help you. What do you intend to do about the elder wand, Harry? Will you ask Draco to allow you to become master of it? I mean, you have the invisibility cloak, and an invincible wand would really help you in a battle against the Dark Lord."

"That's true," Harry nodded, "but I'm not sure that I want it. Suppose things don't go my way? I'd hate for the elder wand to end up in the wrong hands."

"You probably have a good point," Luna said. "Besides, I'm sure it will assist Draco in the final battle. There will be a final battle at some point," she informed Harry when he gave her a curious look. "There's always a finality you know, Harry."

"Yeah, but I just don't like to think about it."

"No-one does," she patted his arm.

"So many people have been lost already. I can't stand the thought of losing anyone else." He closed his eyes against the burning tears and looked up towards the sky. Dusk had settled over the sea side, the waxing crescent moon hung in the sky reminding him of the grin of the Cheshire cat in Alice in Wonderland, and the stars were like pin pricks against the deep velvet of the night sky.

"Do you think, Harry, that perhaps they are not the stars, but rather openings in Heaven where the love of our lost ones pours through and shines down upon us to let us know they are happy (2)?"

"I've never thought of it that way," Harry admitted. He wondered if anyone ever saw things the way that Luna did. "It makes me feel a little better. Doesn't change what's going to happen though, does it?"

"Oh no," Luna shook her head, her fingers absently touching the pink petals of the flowers in her hands. "Nothing can change what's coming, Harry. It's been written since the day you were born. You cannot escape your destiny, Harry, no matter how much you may wish to."

"Mores the pity," he muttered and smiled when Luna laughed at him.

"At least you can take comfort from the fact that we will all be there with you fighting to the end."

Harry honestly wasn't sure if that did comfort him or not. On the one hand he knew he had people behind him, good people who were good fighters and could help him; but on the other hand he didn't want anyone else getting killed because of him.

"That's another reason Draco should keep the wand, he'll be more able to protect you in the final battle with it."

"Protect me?" Luna echoed, her eyebrows drawing together into a sudden scowl. "So what exactly was Dumbledore's Army all about then?" She demanded. "Did you just teach me those spells so that I could keep Death Eaters busy until some big strong man came to save me?"

"You don't think he would?" Harry cocked his head to the side, if anyone had asked him forty-eight hours ago if Draco Malfoy would ever think of anyone other than himself Harry would have responded with a resounding no. But now he felt he knew differently. Malfoy had, so far as Harry was concerned, proven himself capable of caring about Luna.

"Of course he would," Luna responded crossly. "It's just that the big strong men are not always around to protect the helpless women."

"Harry Potter!" Hermione's voice interrupted them before Harry could reply. "What sort of Neanderthal attitude is that to have? You'll be going around toting a club next saying me Tarzan, you Jane and dragging women around by their hair."

Harry pursed his lips and sighed as he turned to face Hermione. She had her hands on her hips and was glaring at him. "That's not what I meant, Hermione."

"I should hope not."

"This has nothing to do with a me Tarzan you Jane attitude, this is about..."

"Oh now look, Harry, you made me forget why I came out here in the first place," Hermione shot Harry an annoyed look. "Oh yes, tea. Fleur has made tea, we should go in. Luna," Hermione glanced over her shoulder as she turned back to the front door. "Would you let Draco know tea is ready please."

"Of course, Hermione," Luna smiled and drifted behind Hermione into the house leaving Harry alone on the top of the cliff.

"Oh for God's sake!" He exclaimed irritably. "She doesn't let anyone get a word in edgewise." The prospect of food considerably lightened Harry's mood however and he followed the girls into the house. He rather hoped that there would be cake, it had been so long since he'd had the opportunity of having some cake.

Draco was stretched out on the bed when Luna entered the bedroom. He jerked guiltily and Luna noticed he shoved something beneath the pillow as he swung his feet over the end of the bed. "Where have you been then?"

She held up the flowers and then proceeded to arrange them in the little green glass vase that Fleur had provided her with. "I've been talking to Harry as well. He wants you to keep mastership of the elder wand."

"Must be an angle in that for him," Draco muttered.

Luna's head cocked for a moment but chose not to argue with him. "What have you been doing?"

"Nothing," Draco replied quickly. A little too quickly Luna thought.

"I see." Crossing the room to him, Luna cupped his face in her hands and kissed him soundly. "Not been up to anything then?"

"Hum?" Draco's hands curled around her hips and pulled her forward to straddle his lap as he kissed her back. His kiss was soft, leisurely and he groaned in the back of her throat when Luna rocked her hips against him. "What's brought this on?" He questioned when she broke the kiss to brush her lips down his neck.

"Just needed a distraction," Luna replied, leaning over him and pulling a book from beneath the pillow.

"Hey! That's not fair," Draco made a grab for the book but Luna was out of his lap and on her feet, turning the blue covered volume over in her hands to read the title.

Luna blinked in surprise as she stared at the cover. She shook her head slightly to see if that would have any effect on the words, but they remained the same. "Poetry?"

Draco crossed his arms over his chest and glowered at her. "What of it?"

"Well, I didn't know you liked poetry," she explained, her eyes still wide with surprise. "I'm just surprised that's all."

"Alright, so you didn't think I was so pathetic as to read poetry," Draco snatched the book out of her hands. "Now you know. I don't just read Quidditch Weekly."

"I think it's nice," Luna gazed at him dreamily. "I can picture you now, in a meadow somewhere reading poems; or by a forest pool perhaps, all peaceful and serene as you escape into another world. It's no different from reading."

Draco's eyebrow quirked for a moment. Poetry had always been his secret shame. He enjoyed it and he felt he shouldn't. It spoke to him and he felt ridiculous for thinking such a thing. Poetry was something girls were interested in and men were only meant to care about it to get the girl, to impress her and show her how sensitive he was. Draco did not fit this mold and that bothered him immensely and fuelled his shame. Draco had always dreaded that someone would discover his secret and blab it all over school, humiliating him to the point of no return. But of course, he should have guessed that Luna wouldn't make fun of him for his secret.

Taking his hand, Luna tugged him to the bed and settled herself next to him. "Will you read me something, Draco?"

"Can't you just read it yourself?" he asked sulkily.

"I could, but I'd prefer you to do it. You have a nice voice you know, Draco. I like listening to you."

"Fine," Draco made a big show of huffing and puffing and settling himself comfortably with his arm curled around Luna's shoulders were she snuggled against him, her cheek against his chest and her head tucked beneath his chin.

Luna simply smiled at his antics.

"What do you want me to read?"

"I don't know, anything will do. I don't know many poems."

Draco flipped through the pages until he finally settled on a poem. "This one is called Take This Waltz." He cleared his throat and flexed his fingers against her shoulder nervously.

"Now in Vienna there's ten pretty women  
There's a shoulder where Death comes to cry  
There's a lobby with nine hundred windows  
There's a tree where the doves go to die  
There's a piece that was torn from the morning  
And it hangs in the Gallery of Frost

Take this waltz, take this waltz  
Take this waltz with the clamp on it's jaws  
Oh I want you, I want you, I want you  
On a chair with a dead magazine  
In the cave at the tip of the lily  
In some hallways where love's never been  
On a bed where the moon has been sweating  
In a cry filled with footsteps and sand

Take this waltz, take this waltz  
Take it's broken waist in your hand  
This waltz, this waltz, this waltz, this waltz  
With it's very own breath of brandy and Death  
Dragging it's tail in the sea  
There's a concert hall in Vienna  
Where your mouth had a thousand reviews  
There's a bar where the boys have stopped talking  
They've been sentenced to death by the blues  
Ah, but who is it climbs to your picture  
With a garland of freshly cut tears?

Take this waltz, take this waltz  
Take this waltz it's been dying for years  
There's an attic where children are playing  
Where I've got to lie down with you soon  
In a dream of Hungarian lanterns  
In the mist of some sweet afternoon  
And I'll see what you've chained to your sorrow  
All your sheep and your lilies of snow

Take this waltz, take this waltz  
With it's "I'll never forget you, you know!"  
This waltz, this waltz, this waltz, this waltz ...  
And I'll dance with you in Vienna  
I'll be wearing a river's disguise  
The hyacinth wild on my shoulder,  
My mouth on the dew of your thighs  
And I'll bury my soul in a scrapbook,  
With the photographs there, and the moss  
And I'll yield to the flood of your beauty  
My cheap violin and my cross  
And you'll carry me down on your dancing  
To the pools that you lift on your wrist  
Oh my love, Oh my love  
Take this waltz, take this waltz  
It's yours now. It's all that there is.(3) "

Luna sighed softly as she listened to Draco's deep voice, smooth like warm honey washing over her the words speaking to something deep inside her. It also made her tingle, some of the words drew to mind a strong image of lust and love, of loss and death and it made her think of beauty mixed with a terrible sadness, just like the wizarding world at the moment.

"It's lovely, Draco." Luna didn't question whether it was one of Draco's favourite's, she knew it would only embarrass him to have to admit it. "Your lovely," she added, giving his waist a little squeeze.

Draco rolled his eyes, but allowed himself a little satisfied smile. His smile slipped as his lips parted on a low groan when he felt Luna rub at him through his trousers. "Didn't think you'd like it that much," he murmured, his eyes closing with anticipation.

"Surprise," she whispered, her lips curling into a smile against his neck.

"Luna?" A knock on the door accompanied Hermione's call. "Did you forget about tea?"

"No, Hermione," Luna replied. "We aren't hungry just now."

"You have to come downstairs anyway, Mr Malfoy has something important to discuss with us all," Hermione informed her through the door. "He's going to help us free the Weasley's."

(1)-Kenji Miyazawa

(2)- unknown author

(3)- Take This Waltz - Leonard Cohen

I ask you all to suspend reality for a while and pretend that any songs I post as poems are written by wizards.


End file.
